


Silent Love

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: Deaf AU [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Break Up, Bullying, Crying, Deaf Character, Deaf!You, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Doubt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Watanabe Yō is a first year finally. It's been a long wait. But now she's wishing she wasn't. Being thrown out of her comfort zone isn't as easy as it is for most people. Yeah, you don't like talking to people or you hate crowds. You can survive that if you have to. But Yō can't survive it without help. It sucks especially for her because it's a part of her forever.Takami Chika is a hyper first year. She is excited to make new friends at school as soon as possible. She meets Yō and is intrigued by her. But, communication isn't as easy as she thought it would be.Despite these obstacles, Chika is determined to make friends with Yō, and hopefully get her to join her idol club. Little did she realize they would become way more than just friends by the end of it.





	1. A New School

**Author's Note:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school and Yō is anything but ready

Yō's POV:

I woke to my bed vibrating. I sighed and sat up, turning off the alarm. I glanced at the calendar hanging on my wall. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew what I was seeing was true.

Today was the first day of high school. The first day of three long years of torture and being an outcast, and dare I say ostracized perhaps.

I wasn't ready in the smallest amount. I would never be ready. This would be my first time being mainstreamed. I hadn't been in a public school before. I was really scared. Scratch that: I was terrified.

I had read stories online about how people like me have been treated by students. But I hoped that wasn't the case. I was told by the school that that behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

I don't really believe them, though. It'd be easier to get me in trouble and expel me than to do that to a normal student. Why help the one that'll always be targeted instead of just get rid of them? That's the logic most of the stories I read had.

I saw my door open in the corner of my eye and turned to look. My mom stood in the frame and waved at me.

"_Go get ready, __I'll__ make you some breakfast,_" Mom told me.

I nodded and got off my bed. Mom left me to go to the kitchen I guess. I grabbed my school uniform and stared at it. I still can't believe it's real.

I slowly and unwillingly undressed and changed. After I was done, I stared at myself in my mirror, nitpicking every flaw I saw. I didn't have the highest self-esteem either, which made this all worse. If anyone went after my image, I don't know how I'd react. After I worried a bit more, I went to the kitchen. My mom was just finishing up making breakfast.

We sat down and ate in silence. Well, I was always in silence. I'm profoundly deaf after all.

It felt weird eating with just us two, but dad was off sailing again. He was hardly ever home. I miss him a lot. The worst part is that he said this trick* will be a long one.

Before I knew it I had to get going. I waved goodbye to my mom and grabbed my shoes. I put them on and grabbed my bag. My mom tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. That was the signal that told me to pay attention as she needed to say something to me.

"_Good luck,_" She told me.

I pouted at her and then I left the house. I hated this already and I wasn't even out of my driveway yet. I wish I could've stayed in a deaf-only school. But we didn't have enough money for it because of how bad the weather has been on all boating jobs. So now I'm in a regular high school for probably the rest of my years in high school. And I'm the only deaf one as well. That makes everything worse. No one in this school will understand me and my struggles now.

...

I got to school on time, as I had always done in my previous school, and quickly went to my classroom. I had studied my schedule many times before school had started first the year, hoping to know it by heart for my first day so I could quickly leave the classrooms without hesitation. I took a seat at the back in the corner. I wouldn't be able to hear the teacher anyway so it didn't matter where I sat, especially since she was letting us choose our own seats.

Before long other students filed into the room and started getting into their friend groups. I watched as they spoke to each other. I could understand a little of what some were saying, but reading lips is hard. Especially when they aren't looking at me.

The only reason I can even read lips as well as I can is because my grandparents hated that I was deaf. They treated it like I had a horrid disease. They forced me to speak and read lips to communicate with them or else they would ignore me. We cut them off after I turned 8. I haven't seen them since. And I'm glad about it. To say I hated them would be an understatement.

"Hello!" A hyper orange-haired girl walked over to stand in front of me.

I stared up at her blankly. I really don't want to waste my time talking to her. She'll probably leave me alone once she finds out I'm deaf anyway. Why would anyone put in the effort unless necessary?

"Hey, aren't you gonna reply? Don't you like me?" The girl pestered me.

I glared at her, "Leave me alone."

A lot of students looked at me. They started laughing at me. I looked at them with an unamused expression on my face. I won't give them the pleasure of getting a reaction. I've learned that's how to get rid of people like them effectively.

"She sounds so stupid speaking!"

"Where's that accent from?"

I just sat there, unlike what I knew they wished to happen. I know they want to get a ride out of me. But I'm smarter than that.

I really hated speaking for this reason. My voice sounds weird to people. I can't hear what I sound like so I can't fix it. And voice therapy is not an option because of the abuse I suffered from my grandparents.

The teacher walked in. All the kids took their seats. The annoying girl sat next to me, much to my displeasure.

I stared blankly ahead as the teacher spoke. I could care less about school right now. I just want this to end.

"Alright kids, let's do a little game. Try to introduce yourself in a foreign language." The teacher said.

I smirked slightly. Easy peasy for me.

Everyone took their turns. When it got to mine, I stood up and looked at everyone.

"_Hello. My name is Yō. Nice to meet you, not.__ I __hate__ you all._" I knew they wouldn't understand my signing so I felt safe to add that.

Everyone stared at me. Some in awe, others in confusion.

"_What? Never seen a deaf person before?_" I mocked them.

"What language is that?" Some kid asked, her face showing she wasn't happy.

"Sign language." I responded.

I wasn't getting into how each sign language is different so I left it at that.

Some kids started whispering. I couldn't see their mouths so I didn't know what they were saying. I sat down and ignored them.

...

After class ended for lunch, that girl came back to me. I groaned internally as she started speaking to me again.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew sign language. That's awesome!" She spoke pretty fast. I could barely understand her.

I pulled out my phone and typed on it, before handing it to her.

_I'm deaf. _ _That's_ _ my native language._

The girl went wide eyed, before she typed something on my phone and gave it back to me.

**That's cool! My name's Chika. What's yours?**

Oh boy. She actually wants to talk with me. Lovely...

_My name is_ _Yō. Are you going to __continue__ to talk __to__ me?_

**Yeah. You seem really cool!**

I mentally sighed. Great. Now I have to deal with her.

_Then you better learn sign language. __I'm_ _not__ doing this every time you want to talk. I can lip read but you __have_ _to_ _talk__ normally. You __talk__ too fast._

"Could you teach me?" Chika asked out loud, before realizing her mistake.

"I guess." I replied.

Chika smiled, "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

I knocked my fist in the air, "Yes. That means 'yes' by the way."

I only agreed because I don't want to deal with the other kids. Maybe they'll leave me alone if I'm around this girl?

We headed out to the courtyard and sat down. We pulled out our lunches and started eating. Chika would occasionally type something on her phone and show me. I'd answer her on mine.

I enjoyed it. She wasn't treating me any differently than the other students. I really thought I'd have issues with everyone in the school.

Chika stopped typing her message and looked up. I followed her gaze and was met with someone I didn't know standing before me.

"Watanabe-san, come with me." The black-haired girl ordered.

I put my stuff away and followed her. We walked through the school. I noticed she'd try and talk to me, but she wasn't facing me. I couldn't help but not reply.

"Would you answer me already!?" She spun around and yelled.

"I didn't hear you." I stated.

"You're deaf, aren't you?" She glared at me with an accusing look.

"So what if I am?" I challenged.

"Follow me." She ordered again.

Soon we made it to a door. It was the principal's office. We walked in and sat in front of the woman behind a desk. I assume she's the principal.

"So, Ms. Watanabe, I've had some students coming in saying you were signing in class. Is this true?" The principal asked.

I nodded.

"And what did you sign?"

I reenacted my introduction, making it nicer, but voiced over my movements.

"Please refrain from signing around school. It makes the other kids uncomfortable."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. She expected me to do that because the students feel "uncomfortable"? What a joke.

"You may leave. -------- -san, escort her back."

"I'm deaf not blind! I can get back myself!" I defended.

"She is taking you back." The principal repeated.

I sighed and stood up, "Let's go then."

We walked out, me leading. The girl beside me seemed equally as pissed as I was.

I pulled out my phone and typed something, before tapping her on the shoulder and showing it to her.

_What's gotten you pissed?_

The girl blinked at me, confused.

_You looked mad._

She sighed and pulled out her phone.

**She's** ** a bit crazy, isn't she?**

I nodded in agreement.

_She thinks _ _I_ _ won't sign. She's really out of it._

**She never had problems with other students ** **speaking** ** in foreign languages so ** **I'm** ** confused**

_Make it_ _ both of us. By the way, what's your name and why'd you get sent to fetch me exactly?_

**I'm** ** Dia. ** **I'm** **the** ** student council vice president. ** **I'll** ** probably be president soon ** **though** **. Our current ** **one** ** is horrible.** ** I was sent because she couldn't be bothered to do it herself. Lazy bum.**

_I hope _ _you'll_ _ be better than her._

**I will. So, anyway, don't ** **listen** ** to the principal. Just do whatever as long as you ** **aren't** ** hurting anyone.**

_Okay, thanks._

With that, we parted ways. I think she's okay. That girl isn't as bad as I originally thought. I guess she was snappy because this wasn't supposed to be her job.

...

***Trick = Sailor speak for journey**


	2. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō has finally adapted to school (and to Chika). Then, something changes in her routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

A few weeks had passed since I started school. Most kids gave me hell for being deaf as I had expected. Chika was the only one who didn't follow suit. Every day in school she would always be by my side and ready to chat.

She had met up with me at a café every day to learn how to sign. She was getting there, but it was hard. It was interesting to see what she would accidentally sign to me at times. But, she was determined to get through it and learn. I admire that. She's struggling a lot, but she really wants to communicate better with me.

Today was a different day at school. Pretty different. A new kid had entered the classroom this morning. She had long red hair and a shy, almost scared, look on her face. I guess she hates that everyone is watching her. I can understand that feeling well. I feel that same way whenever I'm signing in public. People always look at me like I'm a freak because I'm signing.

Chika being Chika was the first to introduce herself. She even offered the new kid a seat beside her. I watched them in amusement. Chika was way more hyper than that girl. I wonder if she can keep up. Even I can barely handle Chika's neverending hyperness on some days.

I stood up and walked over to them, hoping to save her a little bit from the questions. Chika sure loved to ask a lot of them whenever she could, that's for sure.

"Chika, she seems lost on your words. I think you should take a step back." I stated, watching the girl to see her reaction to my voice.

She didn't seem to have much of a reaction. I guess she's from a city then. Lots of accents there so this wouldn't be unusual for her.

"_Sorry,_" Chika apologized, "I guess I got ahead of myself."

If she couldn't sign it, she'd speak it. So half the time her sentences were signed and half the time they were spoken. This seemed to confuse the girl even more. I gave her an apologetic look even though she wouldn't know that I'm the cause for Chika's weird speaking. I still felt like I needed to get that across to her though.

"Hi there, my name is Yō, what's yours?" I asked.

"My name is ----" She responded.

I'm not good reading words I don't know. I looked at Chika and asked her to sign the name for me. She happily did so.

"_R-I-K-O_." Chika spelled.

Riko watched us, her eyes wide. Well, it wasn't like she wouldn't know about me being deaf for long anyway. Someone would tell her if I didn't.

"I'm deaf. I couldn't understand your name so I asked her to spell it. My lip reading skills only go so far." I stated.

"Oh... sorry?" Riko offered.

I shook my head, "It's fine. Honestly I like being deaf. I don't have to deal with annoying brats like our classmates."

That earned a chuckle out of both of them.

"You can speak pretty well." Riko pointed out.

I chuckled, "Try telling that to everyone else. I only know how to speak because of some abusive family members. I can't say I'm not grateful, but... I'd be okay if I couldn't speak."

Riko was about to say something, but she looked at the front. I looked and saw the teacher was there. I retreated back to my seat quickly.

Riko went up front and wrote her name on the board. Then she started talking. I wasn't focusing on her lips that much. I just glared at the two knuckleheads in front of me who were passing notes. I saw some of the writing. They were about me. I didn't really care that much. I'm used to it now. The bullies have dwindled down after the first few days after they learned I wasn't going to react to them.

Then the notes changed to being about Riko. They were even worse than the notes about me. I glanced up and saw Riko was still talking. I could deal with the notes being about me, but I will not tolerate them being about someone else. Especially when Riko had done nothing to deserve it. She literally just moved here. They really want to start drama with someone.

I looked at the teacher and prayed she would look toward me. She turned her head my way so I quickly got her attention by moving my hands around. I pointed to the girls in front of me.

The teacher nodded. I hoped she had seen the notes. After Riko finished, the teacher went over and pulled the girls and their notes out of the room.

Riko walked over to between me and Chika. She gave me a confused look.

"They were passing notes. Bad notes." I stated.

"Oh... about me?" Riko seemed sad.

I nodded, "Me and you."

"Is everything okay?" Chika joined in.

"I ----------- here because -- --------" Riko mumbled.

"What? I can't understand you if you speak like that. Type it out if you plan on quietly speaking." I said, hoping I wasn't being too pushy.

Riko grabbed her phone and quickly typed something and showed me.

**I was bullied at my old school. ** **That's** ** why ** **I** ** moved here**

"Oh..."

"Weren't you ever bullied before?" Chika asked.

"Not at school. I went to a deaf school. But they raised the price so we couldn't afford to send me this year." I explained.

"They have deaf schools?" Chika seemed very shocked.

"They have schools for the blind too." I replied teasingly.

"Right... forgot about that..." Chika apologized.

This girl... she is something else. No doubt about that.

"So, you know sign language?" Riko asked, looking at Chika.

Chika shrugged, "A little. Yō-chan has been teaching me."

"Let me guess... you wanna learn it too?" I knew where this was heading.

Riko nodded, "Yeah... I want to be able to talk with you better."

I sighed and looked down, "And here I thought everyone would ignore me and leave me alone..."

I could tell they were laughing at me even if I wasn't looking at them. I looked up after the vibrations of their laughter stopped.

"You think the teacher will be back soon?" Riko asked, eyeing the door.

"Probably. But, who knows." Chika replied.

Just as she said that, the teacher walked inside. Riko took her seat as the teacher started talking. It seemed like she was apologizing for the sudden interruption.

...

When lunch rolled around, Chika invited Riko to eat with us. We sat in our normal spot and ate. Chika tried to talk to me using her little sign language skills. Riko watched her. I bet she's trying to guess what she's talking about.

"Maybe you should wait until you learn a bit more to talk that much. I won't translate but it wasn't correct in the slightest." I stated after she finished.

Chika blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..."

I looked over at Riko to find that she was looking at something. I followed her gaze to find there were two girls fighting. Not physically but they were screaming.

I recognized one of them. It was the student council president. After a moment, I realized the other was the vice president who I had met on my first day.

**What's going on?**

Riko showed us her phone. I shrugged, as did Chika.

"I heard the student council president is pretty bad at her job. I guess they're fighting about it." I answered, guessing my theory.

We all watched as the fight became tenser and tenser as it progressed. Eventually a teacher came and yelled at them. They backed away for a moment, before the president tried to attack physically. The teacher intercepted her and they walked away together. They were probably going to the principal.

"Dear god..." Chika said.

"I wonder what the outcome will be." Riko said.


	3. Extra Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō has to deal with some problems that hearing people don’t. Some people don’t seem to understand her disability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Today was going to be terrible. We had a test today. An English test. A test that had a requirement of listening and copying what was said on it. A test I was going to fail no matter what I did.

I had woken at my normal time and gotten dressed before my mom came in. I sulked back to my room from the bathroom and grabbed a case from my dresser. I brought it with me to the table where breakfast was waiting for me.

"_Why are you bringing that out? __Don't__ you hate it?_" Mom asked as she spied what I laid on the table.

"_English test. It requires listening._" I replied.

"_Oh you poor thing._" Mom responded.

She knew I hated this thing. I never wanted to wear it anymore. It really sucked. It would just give people even more of a reason to pick on me.

After eating I said bye and walked to school. I stopped at a bench along the way and put the cursed thing in my ear. I am going to hate today so much.

But at least that class is third. I could take them out at lunch. I just hope no one sees them. I really don't want them to have another reason to hate me in this school.

I reached school and went to my seat as usual. Chika and Riko entered a few minutes later. I prayed they wouldn't notice, but when did prayers ever work to begin with?

"Hey, Yō-chan! What's in your ear?" Chika noticed it first, or at least asked about it first.

I cringed at her voice. It was really high. I wasn't used to noise like this.

"It a cochlear implant. Basically a hearing aid but better." I replied.

"Wait. Can you hear me?" Chika seemed excited.

"A bit. I'm really deaf so it only helps so much. I can hear you though, because you're being really loud." I responded.

"Why are you wearing it?" Riko asked.

I sighed, "The stupid test in English..."

"Oh. Won't they let you pass on it?" Riko seemed shocked.

I shook my head, "She laughed in my face when I asked."

"How cruel." Chika growled.

"I'm not surprised. They've probably never had to deal with a deaf student before." I sighed.

"But still..." Chika protested.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm gonna pass this test anyway. I didn't want this class at all." I reassured her.

"I don't know many kids who do." Chika replied.

I glanced around the room, making sure the teacher wasn't in yet, "I don't need to know a third language. I don't plan on using it."

"Third language?" Riko asked.

"Sign language is my native language. Japanese is my second language." I explained.

"Oh..." Riko whispered.

The teacher walked in the room. We all took our seats and waited. I hope this day goes fast. I hate wearing these things.

...

When lunch time came around, we all gathered in our usual spot. As soon as we sat down, I pulled out my case and took out my implant. I put it away quickly.

"You don't like wearing it?" Chika tapped my shoulder so I would look at her.

"I hate it with all my heart currently." I growled.

"I can see why." Chika replied.

"How come you got it if you hate them so much?" Riko asked.

"I wanted to fit in with my friends. Most of them had gotten their surgery a few years back. I begged my parents until they let me get it. But we never were allowed to wear them outside of school because they worried we'd get bullied. I grew to resent them after that." I stated.

"Oh... wow..." Riko said.

"I have a question for you guys. What do I sound like to you? I can't really hear myself that well with them on so I don't know..." I asked them.

"Well, in all honesty it sounds like you're drunk sometimes and other times it sounds like it's not your native language as in the accent area. You sound like you're from a different country." Riko responded first.

"Yeah. You're hard to understand sometimes but like Riko-chan said, you sound foreign." Chika piped up.

We sat in silence. We didn't speak to each other for a little. Until Chika decided to try and sign again. I watched her as she fumbled around.

Riko watched her as well. I bet she was laughing at her internally too. Riko picked up the language a lot faster than Chika.

"Chika. What did I say?" I asked her.

"Not to sign until I'm sure I know what to do..." Chika replied.

"Yes. You were saying random words again." I nodded to Riko, "I think she knows what you said as well."

Chika blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..."

I could see Riko was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, uh, do you guys know about school -----?" Chika asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Riko replied.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, I wanna start a school ----- club at school! But you need at least three members to start..." Chika replied.

"School what?" I asked still not understanding that word.

"_I-D-O-L-S_" Riko spelled out.

"You want to do that?" I asked.

Chika nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, you know I can't help you." I reminded her.

"You can! You could be our manager!" Chika stated.

"I'll consider it." I replied.

"Yay!" Chika pumped her fists in the air.

I rolled my eyes at her. She's definitely something else. But, I guess I'm glad she isn't like the other kids here. It would've sucked to have the entire student body hate me.

"Hey, uh, why exactly do you guys care enough to hang out with me? No one else makes any effort, not even the teachers." I asked.

"Well, I've never been one to follow the norm... or so I'm told. I've never understood why kids hate people who aren't like them. Plus, my mom always tells me to be nice to everyone since you never know what's going on in their life." Chika answered first.

"As for me... I guess I can see myself in you a little. I've been the outcast too. Except there was no reason they could give. There's nothing that's different about me, unlike you. No one liked me for some reason. I just don't feel it would be right for me to let someone else go through that too." Riko explained.

I was taken back. I wasn't really expecting an answer like that from either of them. I was thinking they'd just shrug and say because they could.

...

When school ended I was called to the student council room. For what reason, I wasn't quite sure. I don't think I've done anything to warrant this.

I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. After a little, I opened the door. I guess they called for me to enter by now.

I walked in and looked around. The room was pretty nice for a school like this. When I looked straight ahead, I saw only one person was at the table.

"Hello." I said as I sat opposite of her, "Why did you call me?"

"I'm impressed you knew I called you." They replied.

"I have two girls who refuse to leave me alone. I think they'd tell me stuff like that." I responded.

They nodded, "True. Anyway, do you know why I might've called you here?"

I shook my head, "Nope. And why is it you? Aren't you the vice president?"

"She was expelled. I've taken over."

"Oh. Well then, good luck with that, Dia. Right, that's your name?" I asked.

Dia nodded, "Yes, it is."

"So, why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

Dia handed me a piece of paper. I took it and examined it.

_Would you confront the student Watanabe Yō? She cheated on the English test._

I scoffed as I handed back the paper, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Do you have any idea how she might've thought that?" Dia asked.

I thought about it. I don't really see how she thought I cheated. For heaven's sake I'm deaf and my phone was in my locker. She also had us put dividers between us so we couldn't see each other. How can I cheat? Oh...

"I think I have an idea." I stated as I dug through my bag.

Dia waited, tapping her foot impatiently as I found my case. I set it in front of her and opened it.

"I wore this today to try and help me hear the listening section. I guess she doesn't know what it is." I explained.

Dia examined them, "What is it?"

"Hearing aid." I stated simply.

"Oh. So that's what she was talking about..." Dia shook her head.

"Am I free to leave then?" I asked.

"Let me just write it down so I can give it to the teacher and then you can go." Dia grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

She paused and looked up. She was looking to the side of me so I turned my head to see. Beside me stood a small girl with pink hair in pigtails.

"Hi! Sorry for interrupting," The girl said to me before she turned to talk to Dia.

I waited patiently, trying my best not to look at them to closely and spy. I don't think it'd be nice of me to eavesdrop on them.

After a minute or two, Dia looked at me, "Alright, I've finished. You can go."

I got up to leave, but the girl pulled on my arm. I looked at her. She seemed to be waiting for an answer.

I looked over at Dia, giving her a confused look.

"---- she's deaf. She didn't hear you." Dia said.

The girl let go of my hand and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Well, looks like someone wants to talk.

I pulled out my phone and texted Chika I'd be later than I thought.

The girl tapped my shoulder and held out the paper. I took it from her and read her messy writing.

**Sorry. My name is Ruby. I was wondering why you were here. Dia ** **won't** ** tell me.**

"You won't tell her?" I rolled my eyes at Dia.

"You want me to? I thought you'd might want it to be private." Dia responded.

Ruby gave us a confused look.

"I can lip read. And I can speak. But I can't hear you." I explained.

She made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

"I was here because of a... misunderstanding. Everything's fine now." I told her.

"Oh, okay!"

"I'm going to go now. Someone is waiting for me even after I told her not to," I said, heading for the door.

...

Once I was outside, Chika greeted me with a hug. After she let go we started walking home.

She had asked me if I would like to stay over at her house tonight. I agreed only because I knew my mom would be mad if I turned down this opportunity.

She wants me to make friends. That's always been her goal. She worries too much about me sometimes.

We arrived at Chika's house and entered. We were greated with someone who I assumed was her mom.

Chika and her talked for a while, before Chika pulled me away and up to her room. We set our bags on the floor.

"Do you want to go get changed first?" Chika asked.

"Can't we just change together? It's not like it's anything new." I asked.

"I guess." Chika blushed a little.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes I packed. I started changing, trying my best to give Chika a bit of privacy. She seemed a bit shy to do this which I find strange.

It took only a few minutes for me to change. Chika was taking longer. I kept my eyes off of her to give her privacy.

After another few minutes, she tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see she had changed.

"I'm finished." Chika announced, as though I couldn't guess, "What should we do now?"

"I thought that you had planned something." I stated.

Chika shrugged, "I kinda asked you out of the blue..."

I sighed, "Well, why did you ask me so suddenly?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like it." Chika said.

"Impulsive decision making. Not the best thing to do, but sure." I replied.

"Could we do some more practice? I know I'm falling behind ---- -chan. I'm sorry I'm not able to pick up on it as fast." Chika asked.

I pouted, "Not everyone can pick up a language quickly. It takes time. We can do that if you want. I don't mind."

"Okay. Thank you!" Chika smiled at me, though I knew she was hurting.

It sucked. I hated having to remind her how to sign simple things. I could talk to Riko easily but Chika couldn't ever join. It wasn't fun. I knew it was taking its toll on her even if she wouldn't admit it.

I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it I was hugging her tightly. Chika was stiff with shock.

"It's alright to show your emotions. I can see you're holding back." I said, not knowing what else to do after I did that.

Chika relaxed into my grip and I could feel her shaking. I knew that meant she was crying. I held her tightly and rubbed her back. She brought her hands up and hugged me, though soon her hands just grabbed my shirt tightly.

We stayed like that for quite some time. But, I didn't mind. I know it might sound cruel, but I liked that she was in need of me. I guess I'm a little spoiled when it comes to attention. Having had not a lot from my family, I grew greedy whenever someone was paying attention to me. I craved it a little too much.

But I still felt bad for Chika. I've seen how she doesn't have many friends at school. She maybe has seven if you don't count Riko or I. She's too hyper for most people to deal with. She doesn't have people to really go to that are her age.

But, I like Chika the way she is. I think I might like her a bit more than I thought though...

Chika loosened her grip on me and backed away. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"_Thank you._" Chika told me.

I gave her a soft smile, "_It's nothing._"

I moved to sit on her bed and motioned for her to join me. Chika sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wanting to double check.

Chika nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Do you still wanna learn?" I asked her next.

Chika smiled and nodded, but I could still see it was a bit forced. I didnt mention it though.

"Well then, let's start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this HOH or deaf? I’ve never actually met another deaf person before. I’m half-deaf in my right ear.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love has blossomed between two friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

We had spent a good hour doing some sign language practice. Chika was getting better at it. Maybe she'll be able to catch up now.

Chika paused from her work and looked at the door. It was closed so I assumed someone was on the other side. Chika's mouth moved quickly, too quickly for me to read it.

"_Dinner is ready_" Chika shakily signed.

"_O-K_" I signed back.

We got up and exited the room. We went down to the kitchen. Chika's mom was there as well as someone else.

"_Who's the other girl?_" I asked Chika.

"_My sister_" Chika replied, "_One of them at least._"

We entered the room and sat down at the two empty seats. Chika started talking with them. I watched, trying to keep track of the conversation. It was hard. They all talk really fast. Now I see where Chika gets it from.

I noticed that occasionally they'd look at me, as if waiting for a response. After it happened again, I looked at Chika. She seemed to understand and nodded.

"Hey... uh, she's deaf. She can't hear you. And uh, if you talk too fast she can't lip read you either." Chika said.

The two of them made an 'o' shape with their mouths. They both apologized and started speaking slower. Now I could actually join in. It was still hard and all, but I felt included. They made an effort to help me after all.

After we ate, Chika and I went back to her room. Chika flopped down onto the bed and motioned for me to join her. I hesitated, before slowly climbing in after her.

Chika snuggled into my side. I laid there stiffly, unsure what I was supposed to do in a situation like this. Should I hug her? Should I pull away? What do I do?

Chika tapped my chin, causing me to look down at her. She smiled at me and sat up for a second, grabbing her phone. She laid back down and started typing on her phone. She had the back of it in my face, making sure I wasn't able to see what she was typing.

After a minute, she showed it to me.

**Do you like anyone?**

I shook my head. Chika typed out something else on the phone.

**Why not?**

"Every relationship I've been in ended badly. I don't want to try anymore." I stated.

Chika frowned, "But, why?"

"This is a small town. There's no other deaf kid for miles. Half of the town probably hates me." I replied bitterly.

"Would you date me?" Chika asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe?"

"I wanna date you, if you don't mind..." Chika said.

"You want to go out with me?" I was surprised.

Chika nodded, "Yeah. I love you, Yō-chan."

I sighed, "Chika, are you sure about this? There are things you'll have to deal with that you wouldn't have to if you dated a hearing person."

"Like what? What haven't I gone through with you that you're worried about?" Chika asked.

"It's just... people will ask inappropriate questions if they find out we're dating. That happens a lot to me already, and if you're dating me, they'll ask you too." I stated sadly.

"I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to. I don't care what people say about us. They don't know anything." Chika stated, her posture taking in a confident look.

I was surprised. She really was going to do this?

"Please, Yō-chan! I can do it." Chika promised.

"Alright. We can try it." I agreed.

She wasn't going to give up anyway. I guess it won't be that bad. She isn't a bad person at all. Sure, she's a little dumb at times and offends people by accident, but I can live with that.

"Thank you!" Chika hugged me.

I hugged her back. I'm not sure exactly how to do stuff like this. She's gonna be a hyper one. All the others I've dated have been calm.

We stayed like that for a while. I was the first to pull away. Chika backed up and smiled at me. I gave her a lopsided smile back.

"It's getting late. We should probably get ready for bed." I pointed out.

"Okay!" Chika got off the bed.

I followed her off the bed. Chika left me to go to the bathroom. I waited around, playing games on my phone and texting my mom.

When Chika came back, I went to the bathroom. After a few minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, I went back to her room to find her asleep already. I chuckled and climbed in beside her.

Chika mumbled something I couldn't make out and then turned into my body. I pulled the covers over us and tried to sleep. Chika was a very noisy sleeper. I could feel her snoring it was that loud. And she kept moving.

This will not be a good time. I wasn't able to fall alseep for over an hour. So, note to self: don't sleep in a single bed with Chika.

...

I woke the next morning to Chika shaking me. Well, I guess that was the only way she'd get me up. I couldn't hear any alarms if she even had one.

"_Good morning._" She signed as I sat up.

"_Morning_." I replied.

We got off the bed. Chika handed me my uniform and then grabbed her own. I started changing. Chika blushed as she tried to look somewhere else.

"Are you changing or what?" I teased.

Chika blushed even brighter and started changing. Is she really that embarrassed about seeing me almost naked? Is it only me?

"Why are you so embarrassed about seeing me indecent?" I asked.

"I don't know." Chika shrugged.

"Well, try and figure out a reason." I said, before going and opening her bedroom door.

Chika trailed behind me as we went to the dining room. It seems her mom had made food for us all. Chika took a seat and pointed to one beside her. I sat down in it.

We ate breakfast slowly. Her mom and sister joined us after a few minutes. Then someone else came in.

"_Who?_" I tapped Chika on the shoulder and asked.

"_Other sister._" Chika responded.

I nodded and continued to eat. After we finished we said goodbye and headed off to go to school. Along the way we picked up Riko. She had gone out earlier than us.

"_Good morning._" Riko greeted us.

We replied back with the same thing. The three of us walked to school.

"Hey, Riko, have you adjusted to school yet?" I decided to start a conversation.

"Somewhat. It's still a little strange. I can't get used to how little students are at this school." Riko replied.

"Well, we could change that! Please, can we?" Chika begged.

"No. I'm not joining your club." Riko stated.

"Why not?" Chika asked.

"I don't want to."

"I'll change your mind." Chika declared.

I just rolled my eyes at them. Chika really wants to be an idol. I'm not sure Riko would do very well. She doesn't seem like that type. But, she might be able to. I guess she doesn't want to for her own reasons though.

"What about you? Will you join?" Chika now directed her questions to me.

"If you can't find two people willing to join you for the full experience, I don't think I would join." I said.

"Aw..." Chika pouted.

"Sorry. But, if no one wants to join you to be idols, I don't think it'd be worth it." I replied.

"Fine... I'll find people to join." Chika huffed.

...

After school had ended, Chika came up to Riko and I with a defeated look on her face.

"No one wants to join..." Chika sighed.

"Told you." Riko said.

"Meany!" Chika pouted.

"Chika, you do realize how hyper you are, right? You might be scaring them a little." I offered as advice.

I could care less how this plays out, but I want her to have some hope. She can do it if she tries.

"Okay! I'll try being calmer." Chika nodded.

"Good luck at that." Riko replied. I could see she was just teasing her.

"I'll show you guys." Chika stated.

We all laughed about it. Chika was not going to give up this ambition. She would see it through until the end.

"Come on. We should get going?" Riko said after a little.

"Alright!" Chika agreed.

I nodded along. We started walking away from the school.

"Hey, ----- -chan invited me to a party tonight. She said I could bring a guest." Chika started up the conversation.

"I'm busy, so not me." Riko said as she waved us goodbye and vanished into a store.

"What about you?" Chika asked me.

"_Who invited you_?" I asked.

Chika suddenly seemed to realize why I asked, "_K-A-N-A-N_."

"I guess if you want me to, I can go." I said.

"Really?!" Chika beamed with excitement.

I shrugged. She's really excited about this. I'm confused.

"When is it?" I asked her.

"In three hours." Chika replied.

"Alright."

"Do you wanna meet at my house and then go?"

"That sounds good."

"See you then!"

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama starts to unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I went to Chika's house after two hours. She greeted me and led me in. There was someone else in the house with her.

"Hey, Yō-chan! You made it!" Chika smiled at me as she hugged me.

"Hi." I replied back.

The blue-haired girl who was with Chika smiled and waved to me, "Hello, my name's -----."

"Hi, I'm Yō." I responded. I don't know who they are, but I don't really want to ask Chika right now.

"Nice to meet you, Yō." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you as well." I replied, hoping it wasn't weird that I didn't use her name.

"Well, shall we head out? You were asked to help set up after all." Chika asked after a few minutes.

The blue-haired girl nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for volunteering to help."

"No problem. I hope you don't mind going early to help out, Yō-chan. I should've mentioned that." Chika apologized.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Let's go then!" Chika led the way out of the house.

We walked down the streets with Chika beside me and the other girl in front of us. Her and Chika were having a conversation. I couldn't join even if I wanted to since she wasn't facing me.

I tapped Chika on the shoulder, "_What's that girl's name_?"

"_K-A-N-A-N, the girl __I__ told you about inviting me._" Chika replied.

I nodded. I looked ahead and focused on my surroundings. Chika was more focused on Kanan than me anyway.

...

After a few minutes of walking we came to a nice house. Kanan went up and knocked on the door. A familiar face answered it.

"Hey, you guys made it. Come on in." The girl greeted us.

We walked inside. The girl, I believe her name was Ruby, led us to the living room where there were some people setting up for the party.

"Hello girls. Nice of you to come help us out. ----- could you go and help my wife set up the kitchen? ----- you can help me. I need a strong helper. And... you can help my daughter." The guy didn't know what to say for me.

"I'm Yō. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself to be polite.

"Oh, well then. Nice to meet you, Yō. --- would you go and get the other supplies? Take Yō with you." He replied back.

Dia stood up from her work and motioned me over. I followed her without a word as we headed through the house.

"So...?" I didn't know if I should say anything.

Dia opened a door and then looked at me, "_Take the ones with the red markings on them back the __way__ we came._"

"Oka- wait! You can sign!?" I was very shocked.

"_Yes. I had a friend back in school who was mute. She only signed to talk to us so __I__ decided to sign back. I didn't like talking to her only for her to sign the response._" Dia explained before she handed me a box.

"Why didn't you tell me before? We've met twice and yet you never signed." I asked.

"I guess I was afraid. It's your native language. It wasn't my friend's. I just thought you'd be a lot harder on someone if they signed wrong." Dia replied as she grabbed a box herself.

"Well, ask Chika and Riko. They'll confirm that I'm not a very strict teacher. I don't care about mistakes. If you're trying that's all I care about." I stated as we headed back down the hall.

We arrived back at the living room and set the boxes down. Dia opened them up and started organizing the box. She set the stuff out that would be used and kept the other stuff in.

I hesitated before tapping her shoulder, "_What's the __party__ for_?"

"_A random party. No reason._" Dia replied.

Dia looked up for a moment. I followed her gaze to see the guy glaring at her. I quickly turned away.

"He doesn't like when I sign." Dia mouthed to me.

"Oh..." I said quietly.

We went back to work in silence. I was angry. No. I was fuming. What right does that guy have to say she can't sign? I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but held myself back. I didn't want to make it worse for her.

I finished working pretty fast. I guess I do work faster when angry. Dia was going slower than me. I moved the box I had finished away and started helping her since I had nothing better to do.

By the time we were done there were only five minutes left till guests would show up. Dia grabbed the boxes and put them to the side. Chika came back from the kitchen and greeted us smiling brightly.

Ruby came over and joined us as the guests started to arrive. I looked around to see where Kanan was. She was talking with some of the guests. I guess she knows these people pretty well if she was invited here.

Chika started to mingle with them as well. I looked around to see where Dia had gone. I saw her vanish down a hallway. I quickly followed her.

I saw her enter a room. I paused and waited for a few minutes to see if she would come out. After she didn't, I started to approach. I was haulted by a hand grabbing my arm.

I turned around to see Ruby was behind me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"To talk to Dia." I replied.

"Did she sign to you?"

I nodded.

"In front of dad?"

"That guy who was hanging stuff? Then yeah."

"Go talk to her. I'll cover for you if anyone asks." Ruby left me.

That got me worried. Is there something darker behind this? I shook that thought away and went to the door. I knocked on it.

"Dia, it's me. Can I come in." I called after realizing the door was locked.

I waited for a minute and tried again. It was still locked.

"Please. Your sister wanted me to talk to you." I tried again.

She still didn't respond with opening the door. I don't know if she did anything else. For all I know she could've thrown something at the door.

"Dia, I'm not leaving until you open this door." I stated after trying to open it again.

I still didn't get her to open the door. I sighed. What am I supposed to do? I can't talk to her through the door.

I stared at the door for a while, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to see Kanan standing behind me.

"What're you doing?" She asked me.

"None of your business." I replied.

"Where's ---? I was sent to fetch her." Kanan asked next.

I pointed to the door. Kanan tried the handle and faced my dilemma. She frowned when she found out it was locked.

"---, your father wants to see you." Kanan called in.

I don't know if she responded. Kanan sighed and backed away.

"Maybe you can try and get her out. She won't listen to me." Kanan said as she pushed me toward the door.

I knocked on it, "Dia, please open the door. You're making us worried."

I stood back and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened up.

"-- ----," Dia hissed something I couldn't read before she slammed the door shut on us.

"You're dad will be angry if you don't show up." Kanan called to her.

"Kanan, can you leave? I think I can get her to come out. But, with you here it might be harder." I hesitantly asked.

"Alright. Good luck." Kanan let me do it by myself.

"Kanan is gone. It's just me. Please." I begged her.

I tried the handle and found it unlocked. I didn't open it though.

"If you want to talk open the door. I won't open it." I said.

A few minutes passed, before the door opened. Dia glared at me.

"Leave me alone." She was about to shut the door, but froze and looked behind me.

I turned around and was met with her dad staring at us. I gulped as he ushered me and Dia back into the room.

"So, mind explaining why you were signing. You know I forbid it ---." Her dad launched straight into it.

Dia didn't reply. She kept her head down and fumbled with her fingers. I was worried.

"Fine, don't talk. Why were you signing kid?" He turned to me.

I remained confident and upright. I wasn't going to cower from him.

"I'm deaf." I stated.

"You're deaf?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, I was born this way. I can read lips and talk because of some very abusive therapy. But, I can't hear you at all." I replied.

"If you can talk then talk. No signing. I'll deal with you after the party, ---." With that he left us.

I turned to look at Dia. She grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room. She shoved me into the opposing wall. I turned around to find she had closed the door. I tried the handle. It wasn't locked.

I cautiously opened the door and peaked in. Dia was laying on her bed. I walked back in and closed the door behind me. I locked it as well to give us privacy.

"Dia, I'm sorry. This is my fault." I said as I sat on the floor beside her bed.

"It's my fault." She looked at me, her eyes red, "I shouldn't have ever signed to you."

"Why does he hate signing so much?" I asked.

"I don't know... I really don't..." Dia sighed.

"What's he gonna do to you?" I asked, "If you want to tell me."

"Just scream at me... that's all he does. But, it's painful."

"Do you like signing?"

"I used to. It was always fun to do. Then he decided I wasn't allowed to anymore."

"_If you want you can sign with me. I don't mind. We'll just be careful not to be caught._" I signed to her.

"_Why? What's the point?_" Dia signed back.

I shrugged. Dia sighed before she got off the bed. She unlocked the door and opened it. Standing at the door was Ruby.

They talked for a while, before Ruby went back to the party. Dia came back over to me.

"_Sit. I don't really __want__ to go and mingle. I assume it's the same for you. We can hang out here._" Dia signed as she sat on the bed.

I got off the floor and sat beside her, "_Yeah. I just came because Chika asked me to._"

"_You and Chika are close. She really seems to like you._" Dia pointed out.

I looked at my hands, unable to make eye contact, "_We're dating._"

I looked up to see Dia had a knowing expression on her face, "_I assumed it was something like that. Take care of her. She may seem like she's got everything under control, but that isn't the case at all._"

She looked over at the door. I followed her gaze to see Kanan was standing there. She had a confused expression mixed with some shock on her face.

"Did I miss something?" Kanan asked as she looked at us.

I looked over at Dia. She sighed, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you aren't out in the living room. Instead you're in here signing to this kid." Kanan huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like partying." Dia responded.

"Come on. Just come out and eat and then I'll let you stay here all you want." Kanan begged, "People are asking questions about you since you haven't shown your face at all."

"Fine. You wanna go eat, Yō?" Dia looked at me.

I shrugged, "Sure."

We got off the bed and walked down the hall. Kanan seemed to be talking, but like before she was in front of us so I couldn't understand her.

I looked at Dia and tried to read her lips to see what they were talking about.

"She's deaf, -----. That's why I was signing."

I looked forward to see Kanan had turned around, "You're deaf?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I can lip read and speak. I can't hear you so if I can't see your lips, I can't understand you at all."

"Now it makes sense. Well, I guess I can forgive you for signing. You have a reason to." Kanan said before she turned back around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Dia tapped me on the shoulder so I looked over at her, "_She said that she just didn't want me __signing__ for no reason __because__ of you-know-who_."

"_Oh, alright._" I replied.

We headed into the dining room where there were plates of different foods. I spotted Chika and Ruby talking to each other nearby the food. Maybe I should go talk to them?


	6. Unexpected Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things can't always last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

After I grabbed some food I made my way over to Chika and Ruby. They greeted me with happy smiles.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Chika asked as she pouted.

I shrugged, "I was talking to someone."

"For two hours?" Chika asked in disbelief.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had really been two hours already? Wow. No wonder why Kanan was so insistent that Dia come out. I can see why people would start asking questions.

Speaking of them, I looked around the room to see where they were at. I spotted them around a lot of people. I guess everyone wants to see Dia. I wonder why.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned back around, "Sorry. I still can't believe how many people are here."

"Yeah. I was gonna leave after eating. My mom wants me home before midnight." Chika stated.

"Okay. I can go home whenever, but I'll leave with you." I replied.

"Okay!"

...

We spent a while talking, before Chika said she was ready to go. I quickly said I wanted to go to the bathroom first and left her. I made my way to the bathroom to find it locked. I waited outside for a few minutes until it opened.

"Oh, it was you." Dia stepped out.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm gonna be leaving. So, see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yes. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Dia nodded and moved away.

As I was about to go in, she grabbed my arm. I turned to face her with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, uh, I was wondering if you would want to exchange numbers? It was nice to talk with you. I'd like to try and get to know you better." Dia quickly explained.

"Something tells me this has to do with me being deaf." I stated. I don't mind if that's the reason. So far everyone I've hung around that did so because I'm deaf is really nice. I have high hopes for the people who want to friend me.

"A little. It's nice to have someone to sign to again." Dia admitted.

I pulled out my phone and opened it to my contacts page. I handed it to her and waited. She typed her number in and then pulled out her phone to add mine.

"Word of advice. Put 'don't call' after my name." I said.

"Okay. Yeah, it would be stupid to call you, huh?" Dia handed me my phone back.

"And yet some people still try." I sighed, "I don't like the speech-to-text apps. They hardly get it right."

"Well, see you tomorrow." Dia walked away.

I went into the bathroom and used the toilet as quickly as I could. If someone knocked, I would never know. It brings me anxiety a lot.

I went back to Chika after I finished and we walked home. We didn't speak at all as we walked.

"Yō-chan? Do you wanna stay the night?" Chika asked as we reached her house.

I shook my head, "I can't. I need to go home."

"Alright. See you at school!" Chika waved goodbye before she went inside her house.

I started the walk to my house. I kept glancing around me to make sure no one was following me. As I walked past a park I saw someone sitting there in a circle of candles. I was intrigued and walked closer, hoping I wasn't making too much noise to alert her of my presence.

It didn't seem to work as she turned my way and started speaking. I couldn't read her lips in this dim light so I had no idea what she was saying to me. I didn't feel threatened by her, so I got closer.

"Hello?" I hesitantly called as I stood a few feet away from her.

She spoke again, but I still couldn't make out what she was saying. I got closer and was soon standing in front of her.

"I'm deaf. I have no idea what you just said to me." I stated.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She looked around and grabbed something off the ground. It was a phone. She turned it on and started to type on it.

**Who ** **dares** ** to interrupt my ritual?**

I blinked in confusion. She was performing a ritual? She's weird.

_My name is Yō. I was passing by and couldn't help but notice __your__ candles._ _Sorry if __I__ interrupted you._

I was a bit scared of the girl now. What if she was armed and crazy? Would she attack me?

**Do you wish to participate?**

I frantically shook my head. I don't trust this girl and her rituals. The girl frowned.

**Leave. The great Yohane must not be disturbed again.**

I quickly nodded and left, running away as fast as I could. I do not like that girl at all. She seems dangerous if you get on her bad side.

I quickly got to my house and went inside. I walked up the steps to my room and changed into my sleepwear. I set my alarm and then crawled into bed. I hope tomorrow goes okay. It's been a rough day. I need a break.

...

The next morning came too soon for me. I groaned as I got up and turned off my alarm. I got out of the bed and took a quick shower. Afterwards, I made some toast to eat. My mom went to answer the door.

I finished eating and cleaned up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Chika was standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"_Good morning._" She told me.

"_Morning. Why are you here?_" I asked her.

"I'll tell you on the walk to school." Chika stated as she drug me to the front door.

I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag. In seconds I was dragged out the door and down the street. How on earth does she have so much energy?

"So, answer my question?" I asked.

"Well, I found enough people to join the club. You said I needed at least two people to join before you considered. I found two. Will you join us now?" Chika went off for a while about it.

"I'll give you my answer at the end of the day." I stated.

"Okay!" Chika smiled as she grabbed my hand.

We walked to school holding hands. I was embarrassed by it, but didn't want to say anything. Chika seemed to be enjoying it. The stares we got weren't nice, but I tried to ignore them. Chika didn't even seem to notice them at all.

Chika stopped walking and turned around. I followed her to see what it was. Riko was standing beside Chika. She waved at me. I waved back. Then Chika went into her rant about finding people to join her idol club.

Riko sighed as she signed to me, "_She really wants us to join, doesn't she_?"

"_Yeah. I might just to make her happy._" I replied.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Chika whined as she shoved her face in front of mine.

"Sorry." I apologized.

We continued our walk to school. Chika talked happily about the two girls she got to join. I'm pretty sure she was talking about Ruby for one of them. Names are impossible to lip read no matter how hard I try.

"Could you spell their names?" I asked quietly.

"_R-U-B-Y and H-A-N-A-M-A-R-U._" Chika spelt out for me.

"You convinced Ruby to join you?" I asked in disbelief.

Chika nodded happily, "Yeah. Though --- gave me a hard time when I asked ---- in front of her."

"Why? Does she not approve?" I asked.

Chika shrugged, "She wouldn't say."

...

The day at school was uninteresting. Nothing happened at all. I was glad. I just needed the day to wind down. When the final bell rang for the day (I knew it from the clock and students moving around) Chika came up to my desk.

"So, what's you answer? Will you join?" Chika asked.

"I guess I can join. As support. I am not dancing or singing with you guys." I stated.

"I know, Yō-chan. Thank you so much!" Chika smiled happily and then pulled Riko over to us and asked her the same thing.

"I guess... I'm not too sure I'm cut out for it, but I'll try." Riko said.

Chika started dancing around happily. Riko and I shared some looks.

"_Well, __I__ guess she's happy now._" I signed to her.

"_Yeah. I guess it can't be that bad, can it?_" Riko replied.

...

Everything was going so well today. Until I got home. My mom was waiting for me by the door and told me to sit in the living room.

I did as she asked and waited in anticipation. I had no idea what she was going to tell me.

"_Sweetheart, __I__ have some bad news. Your father died. He got very ill while sailing and the doctor on board couldn't help him. They were too far away to get him the medication he needed and he passed away. They __buried__ him at sea as he had always wanted._" Mom told me with a sorrowful expression on her face.

I started crying. Mom pulled me into a tight hug and let me cry. I felt her crying as well.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Everything was finally looking up and now it's all crashing down again...

Mom pulled away and tapped on my shoulder. I looked up at her with teary eyes.

"_We have to move. I found a better paying job, __but__ it's in America. We'll be leaving in two days. __I'm__ sorry, Yō. I know how happy you were here, but __I__ can't support us in this town._" Mom told me.

"_No! __I'll__ get a job! __I'll__ help out! Please. Please don't do this! I finally made hearing friends. Don't take that away!_" I signed back desperately.

Mom shook her head sadly, "_It's already decided. We'll be leaving in two days. I bought you a few DVDS so you can learn ASL. You'll be going to a hearing school there, but you'll have an interpreter to help you out_."

I ran off to my room and slammed the door shut. I crashed onto my bed and started crying again. Everything was getting taken away from me.

I felt my bed vibrate and looked to see my phone was flashing with a notification. I opened it up and looked to see what is was.

**Dia: Is everything alright? I saw in our system you're transferring schools in two days.**

She knows. Great. I have to face the truth.

_Yō:_ _My_ _dad died. My mom found a better job in a foreign country and were leaving for it in two days._

**Dia: ** **I'm** ** sorry. Did you just find out?**

_Yō: Yeah_

I closed my phone and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow I'd have to tell Chika. Or, I could just leave without a word. What would be better?

Would I ever come back? I don't know. If I wasn't ever coming back I'd leave her without a word. That way she'd move on easier and just hate me. But if I ever plan on returning, I should tell her. Oh, what do I do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave. A new face appears and there's hope of returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

The next day at school was a nightmare. I tried to avoid Chika and Riko. I couldn't tell them. Not right now. I wasn't ready. But, Chika found me anyway. I gave her a bright smile and acted as though nothing was wrong. I could possibly fool her if I tried to.

"Hey, Yō-chan, will you sign this to state you're a member of the club?" Chika asked as she held a paper in front of my face.

I shook my head, "I had second thoughts about it and I don't want to join. Not now, at least. I'm too nervous."

"Aw... please?"

"No. I'm not signing it." I stated a bit too harshly.

"Yō-chan?" Chika asked, tears filling her eyes, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I promise you did nothing. Things just happened and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry." I quickly stated.

"What happened?" Chika asked me.

I froze. I guess I have to tell her, "I'm moving. My dad died and my mom couldn't find a job that can actual sustain us around here. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"--..." Chika stopped mid-word and launched herself into me.

I hugged her tightly as I tumbled to the ground from her weight, taking the two of us down together. The position we ended up in was a little sexual looking. Chika stared at me with wide eyes as a blush formed on her cheeks. She was on top of me and pinning me to the ground. I looked at her with an equally embarrassed expression.

Chika looked to her side in fear. I followed her gaze and was met with Dia's stern look.

"Care to explain?" She asked, directing it more toward Chika than me.

"We fell and the position we ended up in was not the best?" Chika offered as she pushed herself off of me.

Dia shook her head, "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Chika defended.

She held out a hand to me and helped me to my feet. Once I was standing, Chika hid behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and refused to move.

"-----, you can't hide." Dia stated as she shook her head.

I shrugged at Dia as she looked at me expectantly. She sighed.

"What were you two doing?" Dia asked, "The truth, please."

"I told her I'm moving and she tried to hug me. I lost my balance and we fell. I swear that's the truth." I replied, knowing Chika wouldn't.

"It better be. You should know better than to do dirty things like that at school." Dia stated before she turned away and left.

I turned to see Chika was pouting, "What right does she have to assume we were being dirty?"

"Calm down. To be honest it probably looked that way to her." I tried my best to keep Chika calm.

Chika continued to pout, but said nothing else. She grabbed my hand and tugged me away. I had no idea where she was taking me. We walked through the halls until we came to the music room. I looked at Chika with a confused expression.

Chika opened the door and tugged me inside with her. Inside was Riko playing the piano. She looked up at us and stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Riko asked.

Chika nodded and pointed to me, "She's moving!"

"Moving?" Riko repeated.

I nodded, lowering my gaze, "My dad died and my mom can't support us in this town."

I looked up after a few seconds. They both looked at me with sad eyes.

"Where are you moving to?" Chika asked.

"America." I stated.

Both of their mouths dropped open. Then Chika hugged me again. She was crying. Riko also had tears forming in her eyes as she watched.

"How am I gonna be able to talk to you?" Chika asked as she forced herself to look at me.

"I don't know. I guess we can text or use Skype. It sucks that we can't do a phone call. And you'd have to sign on Skype." I replied sadly.

"Is this the end? We'll be in opposite timezones and all..."

"I don't know... it might be. I don't know if I'll ever get to come back."

"When are you leaving?" Riko asked.

"Tomorrow night." I replied.

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of these two days then."

...

The two days went by in a blink of an eye. School had just ended. This was probably the last time I would ever be here. Chika and Riko walked up to my desk with somber expressions on their faces.

"Goodbye. I guess this is it. I'll try and text you. I promise." Chika started the farewells.

"Yeah. I'll try and text you as well. Good luck in your new school." Riko followed up with.

"_Thank you. __I'm__ sorry._" I signed to them.

"_Goodbye._" They both signed back as we parted ways for what could very well be the last time.

I trudged home to find my mom waiting for me. She already packed up the car. We were giving it to a friend who would pick it up at the airport. After I changed, we drove to the airport in silence. Normally we would sign to each other while driving, but the mood was too low to even consider it.

As the plane took off, I felt the tears come. My mom hugged me as she apologized for what happened.

...

I was not ready for my first day at school. I had practiced my ASL as much as possible, but I kept mixing in some JSL with it. I hope my interpreter doesn't mind. I walked to my bus stop and waited along with the other kids on my street. Here we had to take a bus to school because it wasn't close enough to walk to.

I sat by myself in the back and prayed no one would talk to me. No one did, thankfully. I was dreading this. Now I couldn't even lip read anything. And I knew I would probably soon not be able to speak. My mom refused to talk to me out loud. She only signed.

I walked myself to the office of the school after we arrived. I had a paper my mom had given me to hand to them since I couldn't speak to them. The lady in the office read it and spoke something into a phone. She motioned to a chair so I sat down.

A few minutes later, a blond girl walked in. She spoke to the lady and then made her way over to me. I guess she's my interpreter.

"_Hello. My name is M-A-R-I. I'll be your interpreter this year._" The girl introduced herself.

I stared at her with bored eyes, "_Hi. __I'm__ Y-O-U. Nice to meet you._"

Mari smiled and repeated the nice to meet you back. She led me out of the office and to a classroom. She spoke to the teacher and then motioned for me to stand up front. The teacher introduced me to the class and explained that I was deaf. After that, Mari showed me my seat. I was right in front.

She signed everything the teacher said throughout the class for me. I occasionally wouldn't understand her because of my limited knowledge of ASL. I did my best to take notes. I was relieved when it was over. But, then Mari took me to another class and everything was repeated.

When she led me to a cafeteria, I was very relieved. I finally got a break. Mari showed me how the lunch line worked and then sat with me. She pulled out some books and started doing work.

I pulled my phone out and typed a message to her. I only realized I wrote it in Japanese after I showed it to her.

_What are you working on?_

Mari took my phone and typed something on it before she handed it back. I bet she wrote that she doesn't understand what I wrote. I was wrong.

**I'm** ** a student here. I just got a free pass to help you out.**

She knew Japanese. I was in shock. Mari seemed to be laughing at me.

_You know Japanese?_

**Yep. ** **I'm** ** part Japanese. I transferred to this school for my second year. My first ** **year** ** was in Japan.**

_There are 4 years of school here. Is it weird?_

**A little. But it's okay. I was planning to transfer back to Uranohoshi next year anyway.**

No way. She went to the school I just came from.

_I just moved __from_ _that__ school._

**Oh. Do you miss it?**

I nodded, giving her a pained expression. Mari gave me a sympathetic look as she grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

"Do you want to go back?" Mari asked, before she realized she had spoken it.

Thankfully she had spoken in Japanese so I could understand what she said.

"Yes. I didn't get a say coming here. I want to go back." I replied as I saw her start typing the question out.

Mari looked up at me with wide eyes, "You can speak?"

"Yeah. And lip read. Not very well, but..." I trailed off.

"That's cool!" Mari smiled at me.

I was unsure how I should react. I had the opportunity to keep my skills up with Mari. But, did I want to?

"Yō, I have an offer." Mari stated.

"And what is that?" I asked. What on earth could she be offering me?

"If you can get straight A's this school year, I'll let you come back with me and transfer back to Uranohoshi." Mari replied.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "You... you can do that?"

"Yep. I'm sure I could convince your mom to let you come back. I bet she would love if you could."

"Yeah... I'll accept the offer." I nodded.

"Alright. I'll tutor you if you need help. I'll do everything I can to help you succeed. I just feel if you get good grades it'll be easier to convince your mom to let you go back." Mari gave me another bright smile.

And that's what we started doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō has to make a tough decision and it hurts a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early because I'm going on a like 8 hour road trip today so yeah. It's 12 am right now.  
...  
"Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

It had been a long month. As Mari had promised, she was tutoring me and helping me keep my grades up. My mom had agreed to her proposal. All I had to do was get good grades and I could go back. I didn't tell anyone about it though. I want it to be a surprise when I return next year.

And speaking of them... no one has really talked to me since I've left. Chika was sending me a lot of messages for a few days, but then suddenly it stopped. She was barely texting me at least once a week now. I wasn't that disappointed though. I knew it wouldn't last with us. Especially after putting that much distance between us.

So one night I found myself texting her, saying that I wanted to break up. There was no way she'd last with me until I returned next year. I wanted her to be happy. Even if it caused me pain. I couldn't bear to bring her down. And I didn't want to deal with the option of her finding another and never telling me.

Chika was extremely sad when I told her. I felt bad but it was for the best. It took a while, but she came to understand my reasoning behind it. We ended our short relationship then and there. Maybe when I go back we can try it again? If she doesn't find someone else.

Dia is the one who has kept in touch the most. Well, I may be a little to blame for that. I admitted during a Skype call that I was getting tutored in school and she asked if I needed any more help. I had at first said 'no' to her, but after a few sessions with Mari, I took it back. Mari wasn't the best tutor in the world. And being my tutor for every subject probably wasn't the best idea either. There were some places she had trouble helping me with. That's when I turned to Dia for some help. I need to get these grades. I need to go back.

I was getting better at my ASL. I could almost fully understand everything Mari was signing to me now. Since that day, we haven't spoken to each other. It's only been signing or texts. I tried to speak to Dia at one point, but she informed me that I wasn't saying words clearly anymore. I couldn't speak. I lost the one thing that made me feel special. I also lost my lip reading abilities as well. My mom had been talking to a friend in Japanese but I couldn't read anything. I felt like everything was going wrong.

How would they treat me when I came back with none of the skills they had grown used to? Would they leave me? Would I be all alone again?

It was pretty late at night where I was at. I opened up my laptop and pulled up my Skype. Dia and I tended to do our tutoring at this time. A few minutes later, I got the call request from her and answered it. I was going to ask her some questions about school before she started our session.

"_Hey. How was today?_" Dia started off the conversation.

"_It was alright. There was a fight at lunch._" I replied.

"_Another one? You sure that school is a good school?_" Dia frowned.

I shrugged, "_I'm not sure, but it's the only one __I__ can go to. I have to deal with it._"

"_Well, are you ready to begin?_" Dia shuffled some books into the view of the screen.

"_I just wanted to ask you a few things first. About them._" I didn't need to sign who for Dia to know who I was talking about.

"_Alright then. Ask away._" Dia nodded, agreeing to my request.

"_Well, how are they?_" I started off simple.

"_They're doing fine. I can tell they miss you, though_." Dia replied.

"_Have they kept signing at all or?_" I was scared for her answer.

"_They actually have. Riko has taken over __teaching__ Chika to sign. I feel as though there's a hidden motive behind their actions._"

My eyes widened in surprise, "_Really? That's awesome._"

"_You suspected they would stop?_" Dia asked me.

I nodded, "_Well, yeah. What's the point if __I'm__ not there?_"

"_I think they have hope that you'll return someday and they want to be ready._" Dia replied with a soft smile on her face.

"_I will return. I promise __I__ will. I guess __I__ should be glad then. If __I__ can't talk or lip read anymore, __I'm__ going to need them to sign._" I signed back with a determined look on my face. I won't give away anymore details about my return, but I want the seed planted with someone.

"_Do you hate the fact you can't speak?_" Dia asked.

I sighed and shrugged, "_I don't really know. Part of me does, but part of me doesn't._"

"_Could you take vocal therapy?_"

"_I don't know. After the abuse __I_ _suffered__ from my grandparents, __I__ don't know if __I__ could manage._"

Dia nodded solemnly, "_Anything else you want to ask me? I __think__ one day without tutoring won't hurt._"

I nodded, "_How is Chika? She hasn't talked to me since __I_ _broke__ up with her._"

"_It's been hard for her. The idol group has kept her busy, so she's __not__ alone that much. I guess she probably doesn't know what she would say to you now. I can bet the conversation will feel awkward if you speak again._" Dia told me.

"_I didn't want to do it. I just felt it was the best thing to do. I don't want to get hurt myself. If she found someone else and then... __I__ just don't know what I'd do._" I signed, deciding to let someone finally know about my concerns.

"_If you give her some time I'm sure she'll come to understand._"

"_I hope so._"

...

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm as always. What wasn't normal was waking up to my mom being in my room. I sat up and looked at her with a confused expression.

"_There's a problem for today. Mari is sick and can't go to school._" My mom told me, "_They have __no__ one to cover for her._"

I frowned, "_What am I supposed to do then?_"

"_The __school__ said you can stay home for the day. Maybe you should go visit Mari?_" My mom replied, "_I made you breakfast by the way. __I'm__ heading out now._"

I waved goodbye and then got off my bed. I dressed into my casual outfit and went to the bathroom. I guess I get to stay home for the day. I'll visit Mari later to see how she's doing. It's not like I can do much else.

While I know ASL, I don't know English. Reading is something I can't do in this country. All my notes and tests have been written in Japanese. The school has accommodated for that, thankfully.

I headed down to eat the breakfast my mom had made. As I ate, I scrolled through the website for idol groups. I wanted to see if I could find any videos of Chika's group. I don't know what they call themselves. I really should've asked that a while ago. Now I'm stuck looking at the picture displayed for the videos to see if I can spot Chika or Riko.

I eventually found them. They call themselves "Aqours" from the look of it. I opened up one of their dance videos to see them. I wanted to see how they had been doing. What I wasn't expecting to see on the video was subtitles. They actually captioned their dance video...

I didn't know what to say. They did something no other group would ever think of doing. I scrolled to the comment section to see what people were saying. I found some comments complaining about the captions. I'm not surprised. Most people don't like having captions on.

They had responded to the comment by saying they wanted deaf people to be able to enjoy it as well. I have a feeling they got the idea because of me. I'm really happy they'd put that extra touch to it. Them being so inclusive where no one has before is really amazing.

I watched the video while I ate. I have to say, they really have gotten good. I remember watching Chika dance before. It was a disaster. After the video ended, I opened up my messages and pulled up Mari's number.

_Yō: Hey, _ _I_ _ heard you were sick. How are you doing?_

I stared at the message I wrote for a few seconds before I hit send. It sounded weird, but I didn't know what else to say. I don't want to be too prying. Mari answered back after a few minutes.

_Mari: _ _I'm_ _ fine. It's just a little cold. Sorry _ _about_ _ causing you problems._

I frowned. She's more worried about the fact I had to miss school. I don't really care. I don't like the school that much anyway.

_Yō: Could _ _I_ _ come over?_

My finger hesitated over the send button. It didn't seem like a good message to send. Was I being to straightforward? Should I talk more before I ask that? Eventually I hit send and sent it. There was no use worrying about it. It took another few minutes before Mari replied. Did I overstep my boundaries?

_Mari: Why?_

Well, she didn't yell at me. But, why do I want to come over? What can I say to her? I pondered my options for a while. I don't know exactly what I should say. Maybe a simple answer is fine, though.

_Yō: I thought you might be lonely and _ _I_ _ have nothing else to do today._

I hope that is a good enough answer. As I waited for her to reply, I put my plate into the dishwasher. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat back down at the table. I sipped at my milk slowly as I waited nervously for the response. It arrived after a few more minutes of waiting.

_Mari: Alright. I guess you can come over. Just don't get _ _yourself_ _ sick because of me, alright? Here's my address._

I had done it. She had agreed. I guess I can see why she was hesitant now. Getting me sick wouldn't be ideal. But, I'm willing to risk my health a little to go and talk to her. I'm sure it'll be fun.

_Yō: Thank you! _ _I'll_ _ be over soon._

After I cleaned up my glass, I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I grabbed a small purse to carry. I put my phone in my purse and then headed out the door. I took out my phone a few times to try and figure out the address. If only they had a good app for giving deaf people directions.

After wandering around for a while, I finally made it to her house. I stared in awe at how big it was. Her family must be rich. I hesitantly rung the doorbell. I hate doing this. I know people will talk to the person on the other side through the door. That won't work with me.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal Mari. She smiled at me and invited me in. I walked in and looked around the place. It was a really nice house.

Mari led me up to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly. We didn't sign anything to each other for a while. We just sat there and did nothing. I could see Mari coughing every few minutes.

"_How are you?_" I asked.

"_I'll be fine. __I'm__ feeling just a __little__ under the weather. It'll pass soon._" Mari signed back.

"_Do you need anything?_" I offered. I may not know my way around her house at all, but I'm sure I could manage to find something if she needed it.

Mari shook her head, "_I'm fine._"

We fell back into the awkwardness from earlier. I played with my fingers and pants. Mari didn't seem too interested in talking to me. Maybe I shouldn't have come?

"_Do you know about the idol group created at Uranohoshi?_" Mari asked me.

I nodded, "_My friends are in it._"

"_What do you think of them?_" Mari smiled.

Well, I guess we have something to talk about now. This should be interesting.

"_They captioned their dance videos._" I stated, "_I'm_ _very__ surprised by that._"

Mari nodded, "_I was pretty surprised myself when __I_ _saw__ that._"

"_Why are __you__ bringing them up?_" I asked her.

"_Well, it just makes me happy. I was in an idol group with my friends before._" Mari replied.

"_Oh. What made you guys stop?_"

"_We just couldn't sing. It was too overwhelming __on__ stage..._" Mari signed to me with a sad look on her face.

I frowned at her, "_And then you transferred so it had to end_?"

Mari nodded, "_My friends wanted me to go and __study__ here. I understand why, but __I__ don't want it anymore. __That's__ why __I'm__ going back._"

"_Are you thinking of joining the idol group?_" I asked.

Mari gave a shrug, "_Maybe. I kinda want to see if __I__ can get __my__ friends to join it with me. I know at least one of them is aware. There is no way they came up with that name by themselves._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_That was our group name. I guess someone decided to give it to them. I wonder __who__ it was and why they did it?_" Mari signed.

We continued to discuss Aqours. Mari seemed really enthusiastic about them. I wonder if I should tell her about how I almost joined? No. I'll leave that for now. Maybe when we go back, I'll try again. I'm sure they can use a manager to help them out.

That was how we spent most of the day. As afternoon came, Mari got out of her bed and guided me down to her kitchen. I can't believe how big it is.

"_You want to help cook?_" Mari asked as she started pulling out what supplies she wanted.

I nodded and waited as she gathered everything. Once we had everything out, Mari started giving me instructions on what to do. I was a bit clumsy, but I managed to get along just fine. Mari smiled at me as we worked. I shyly smiled back.

"_You feeling better?_" I asked as we waited for the oven to heat up.

Mari nodded, "_A little bit better._"

Soon Mari put the pan in the oven and turned the temperature up. We went to sit in the dining room as we waited. We chatted about everything. It was fun to be able to talk to someone without being judged. Mari never said anything bad about what I brought up.

That was how we spent the day. It was time for dinner when I left. Mari offered to let me sleep over, but I declined. I wanted to go home. And I still had my daily tutoring with Dia. I needed to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You is trying to get back to normal now that she's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Time had flown by. Before I knew it, school was over. I managed to pass all my classes with straight A's. It was awesome. I get to go back to Japan for school in the fall now.

Mari and I spent a lot of time together. I was going to be living with her, after all. We hung out every day that summer. I spent most of my time brushing up on my JSL and Japanese. I will need these skills when I go back.

Mari asked me to teach her JSL. I wasn't sure about doing it at first, but eventually I gave in and started teaching her. She picked it up really quickly. When I asked her how she knew some already, she told me that two friends of hers learned it to communicate with a classmate of theirs per her request.

When she told me that, my mind thought back to Dia. She had learned JSL because she wanted to talk to a classmate. I wonder if perhaps Mari knows her. I didn't want to ask her though.

...

Time flew and before I knew it it was time to go back. We were going to be about two weeks late for school due to travel issues. The weather had been terrible. Eventually we were able to get a clear day and off we went.

I still don't get why Mari decided a private helicopter was the right way to make an entrance to the school. I didn't question her about it. I just went along with it.

Arriving back in Numazu was interesting. Mari had to do all the talking and helped me. Her Japanese was a little rusty, so we both had struggles. I couldn't speak or understand what anyone was saying and she couldn't reply to them. But, we managed to get through and out.

Mari took me to a hotel. That was where we would be staying. I was surprised by how big and expensive it was, until I remembered who I was with. It doesn't surprise me now that Mari would have a big hotel like this. Her family seems to have everything.

It was only the morning when we got back, so we had nothing to do for the day. I was contemplating if I should try and meet up with someone. Would that be wise? Should I just wait until tomorrow to do it?

Mari excused herself to go and do some work. She had managed to come back to school and be the chairwoman, so she had a lot to do. I had nothing to do. I guess I could go wander around town. School will be starting for them in a few minutes so I can't meet up with anyone right now anyway.

I set out to go and wander about. I had nothing better to do, after all. I walked through the small city and stopped at every place. I had a lot of time to kill. I eventually made my way to the beach. I looked around and saw no one was out. I started walking along the beach. It was nice to have the ocean back.

As I walked, I spotted a building in the distance. I approached it to see what it was. It was a diving shop. I looked around and saw that it was open. I walked inside just because. I wonder what they have in the diving shop anyway.

No one was at the desk when I walked in. I waited and looked around. There were a few racks of bathing suits and diving suits that were being sold. Another shelf had goggles and other gear. Eventually, I spotted movement.

I was not expecting who came out. Kanan was standing in the doorway to, what is assumed was, the backroom. She stared at me with wide eyes. I gave her a nervous smile.

Kanan started speaking something to me. This is where everything changes now. I pulled out my phone and opened up my notepad app. I typed out a message and showed it to her.

_I'm_ _ sorry. I _ _can't_ _ understand you. I lost my ability to lip read. And _ _I_ _ also can't speak anymore._

Kanan stared at the message for a few seconds before she typed something in reply.

**I'm** ** sorry to hear that. I was asking why you were here?**

_I transferred back_

**Oh. Well, good luck at school.**

_How is everyone doing?_

**Everyone is fine. ** **I'm** ** sure ** **they'll** ** be glad to see you again.**

_I hope so_

We chatted for a little bit longer and then she had to get back to work. I waved goodbye and headed on my way. I guess I'll go and explore some more. I walked off the beach and started down a street. I don't know my way around this area that well. I hardly went outside at all.

I soon came to a small park. I took a seat on one of the benches and relaxed. It's a really nice day here. I sat there for a while and looked at things on my phone. I had the entire day to do whatever I wanted. I was in no rush.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a girl standing in front of me. She looks familiar for some reason. She spoke to me. Well, this is going to be a common occurence now, isn't it?

I typed out my message and showed it to her.

_I'm_ _ deaf. I can't hear you._

The girl looked confused for a second, before she wrote back.

**Oh. Sorry. I was wondering if ** **I** **could** ** sit next to you. ** **I'm** ** waiting for someone.**

I nodded and scooted over slightly. The girl sat down beside me, making sure to give some space between us.

_You look like a _ _school_ _ student._

**I am. ** **I'm** ** sick though. ** **I'm** ** waiting for my mom to finish up ** **getting** ** some over-the-counter medicine and then we're going to the doctor to see what's wrong with me**

_What's_ _ your name? Mine is Yō._

**Yohane.**

My eyes widened. I remember her. I met her at the park after that party. So, this is what she looks like.

_Do you remember me?_

I doubted she did, but you never know. Yohane seemed to be lost in thought. I guess she's trying to think if she knows me. After a few minutes, she shook her head. I guess I have to tell her.

_Last year we met late at night. You were doing a ritual or something._

Yohane's eyes widened as they flashed with recognition. She hurriedly typed out a reply to me.

**Now ** **I** ** remember you. How'd you recognize me though? We couldn't see each other.**

_I remembered _ _you're_ _ name._

Yohane made an 'oh' shape with her mouth. She was about to reply, when she looked away. There was a woman standing near the entrance to the park. She looks like Yohane. I guess that's her mom.

**Sorry. I ** **got** ** to go. Maybe ** **I'll** ** see you around.**

Yohane typed out and then left. I watched as they walked away. I glanced at my phone to see what time it was. It was getting close to the afternoon. Maybe I should go and find a place to grab some lunch.

I stood up and started walking around the town again. I'm sure there will be a place nearby I can stop at. I think I remember there being one somewhere around here. Now, if only I could find it.

And if only they were accessible...

I found it and tried to communicate with the staff with my phone, but they refused. They wanted me to speak. But I can't speak. I tried to get them to understand, but they wouldn't listen. I ran out of the place with tears running down my face. Why are people so cruel to those who are different than them?

I sat on a bench nearby and cried. I hate this. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I be normal?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and warily looked up. Kanan was standing beside me with a worried look on her face.

**What's** ** wrong?**

Kanan typed out on her phone and showed me. I pointed to the restaurant before I type out a reply.

_They refused me service because _ _I'm_ _ deaf_

Kanan's eyes widened in shock. She glared at the place.

**I'm** ** sorry. Some people just never seem to get that people are different. They ** **treat** ** foreigners the same way**

_How are they still running?_

Without the income from foreigners, they can't be getting that much money.

**I'm** ** just as baffled as you are**

I guess they have some way to get enough to stay open. Kanan seemed lost in thought. After waiting a few minutes, she typed out something else to me.

**Do you ** **wanna** ** go grab lunch with me somewhere else?**

Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. And at least this way I'd have someone to stick up for me if the workers didn't like me for being deaf.

_Sure._

Kanan led me farther down the town to an older looking building. It was one of those old houses that was converted into a restaurant. Kanan walked inside and got us a table.

Kanan seemed to be hesitant to do something. I couldn't figure out what it was. What could she be wanting to do that would cause her to be so hesitant. Kanan noticed my stares and shyly looked away. What's wrong with her?

We ordered our food and then I asked Kanan what was wrong. She didn't answer me right away. When she did, I was really shocked by how she did it.

"_I know... to sign... a little... __I__ don't know more_." Kanan shakily signed out.

She knows a bit a JSL. Now I can see why she was hesitant. She isn't very good at it. I decided to save her the trouble and typed out my reply instead. I don't think she'd understand me if I signed to her.

_You know a little bit of JSL? When did you learn it?_

**Dia ** **begged** ** me to learn it with her to talk to a mute classmate. I didn't keep up with it after we left that school.**

So, her and Dia learned it for the same reason. That's cool.

_How come you wanted to try and sign if you _ _know_ _ so little?_

Kanan shrugged in response. I guess it was a spur of the moment decision.

_Well, thank you. It's always nice to see people making an effort to communicate with me in my native language_

I didn't want her to feel embarrassed about what she did. It must be awkward trying to sign to me when she knows so little. But, I'm really happy she tried her best. It really is nice to see people who actually try to communicate with me the way I prefer.

**Maybe ** **I** ** can bug Dia to teach me more. ** **Typing** ** out a ** **response** ** every time is pretty annoying.**

I nodded in agreement. She's the first one who hasn't bugged me to teach her. Instead she decided to bug Dia. Our food came pretty quickly and we ate in silence.

After we finished, I tried to pay for my meal, but Kanan refused. We left the restaurant and went our separate ways. Kanan had to go back to work. School is out by now. Maybe I can go find someone? But, how would they feel about me showing up?

I pondered my options for a bit. Chika and Riko will be busy with their idol stuff. I probably shouldn't bother them. Perhaps I could go and find Dia? But, she's probably really busy as well. Is there really no one who is free?

Well, maybe later I'll have better luck. I guess I should go back to Mari. Maybe she has a plan for later? Though, I'm not sure how much I would approve of the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Yō to meet everyone again, but now it's harder when she can't lip read or speak. And a bully comes into play, but doesn't start with Yō

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I went back to the hotel to find that Mari had decided to take a nap while I was gone. She was splayed out on the couch in the living room in a very ungraceful manner. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. After doing that a few times, Mari woke up.

"_You're__ back. What did you do when you went out?_" Mari asked.

"_I just walked around town. Almost everyone __I_ _know__ was at school so it wasn't like __I__ could visit any of them. And even now __they'll__ all be too __busy__ to talk to me._" I responded.

Mari looked like she was laughing at me, "_I'm pretty sure they'd drop everything __to_ _talk__ to you._"

"_That's exactly why __I__ don't want to bother them._" I nodded.

Mari frowned, "_You feel that way_?"

I nodded, "_I don't want to get in their ways. I don't want to hold them back._"

"_I'm__ going to change your way of thinking. __Mark__ my words._" Mari gave me a determined look.

"_Please do._" I replied.

...

The next day came. It was time for me to go back to school. Except, I had no interpreter. Mari wasn't allowed to help me. I'll just have to pray that I never get called on.

I made my way to the school. I'm nervous. What if they don't want me anymore? What if they ditch me? I don't want to be all alone again.

I reached the school and glanced around. I spotted Chika and Riko. They were talking about something. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. As I got closer, my steps faltered.

I froze in place. Chika and Riko stopped talking and had kissed. They had kissed... Did Chika decide to date Riko after we broke up? Is there no chance for me to get her back?

I turned away and left them. I can't face them. Not now that I know that. I wandered around the courtyard. I wish Mari was here. I'd at least have someone to talk to.

I jumped slightly as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see that Yohane was behind me. She smiled at me warmly.

"_Good morning. You go to this school? __I've__ never seen you around before._" Yohane signed to me.

She can sign. That means... she's in the idol group, doesn't it? That's not good. What if she tells Chika or Riko about me?

"_I just __transferred__ back. I left last year due to family issues. __I'm__ back now._" I replied.

"_Oh. Are you looking for someone?_" Yohane asked.

I couldn't stop my face from frowning, "_Not anymore._"

"_Why? What happened?_" Yohane pestered, though she gave me a sympathetic look.

"_I guess __I'm_ _just not__ good enough... she __found__ someone else._" I sighed before I turned and walked away.

I glanced behind me to see that Yohane wasn't following me. She just gave me a nod and let me go. I walked away to a tree and sat against it. I brought my face down to my knees and started crying.

I only came back so I could be with Chika again. And now she wasn't available. She gave up on waiting. I should've known. I shouldn't have come back.

I don't know how long I sat there crying for. I only stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I hesitantly looked up. I really don't need someone to see me like this. Yohane was there again. She frowned at me and dug through her bag. She handed me a few tissues. I accepted them and cleaned up my face.

"_It's time to head in._" Yohane told me.

I looked at the entrance to see students going inside. I don't want to go. I can't face them. I can't risk them being in my classes. Yohane didn't seem to like my silence as an answer. She pulled me to my feet and started walking me into the school. I guess I have no choice. I have to go to class.

"_Where's your classroom_?" Yohane asked me.

I grabbed my schedule and handed it to her. She looked it over and then told me to follow her. I guess she'll take me there. I don't understand why she's bothering to help me. I'm grateful for her help, though.

Soon, we stopped in front of a classroom. After I checked the number, I realized this was where I had to go. Yohane wished me luck and then left to go to her class.

I glanced inside the room, praying I didn't have them with me. Unfortunately, Chika and Riko were there. I forced myself to go inside the room. No one glanced my way, thankfully. I don't want attention drawn to me.

I looked at Chika and Riko. They didn't notice me at all. They were too busy doing things that looked pretty romantic to each other. I slowly moved closer to them, before I stopped and stood at the back of the room. I can't do it. I'm too afraid to do it.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way. Riko turned and saw me standing there. I offered her a nervous smile. I can't act mad. I can't let my jealousy get in the way. I need them still. They're the only ones who can help me in this class. I can't ruin it.

Riko spoke something to Chika and she looked as well. She smiled at me as she ran over to me. Riko wasn't far behind. They smiled at me as I tried my best to smile back. Then, they spoke. It was directed to me.

I don't know why, but that just hurt me. Why was it hurting me? It's natural they'd do that. So why do I hurt so much?

After a few more seconds of them saying things that I couldn't understand, I started crying. Why do they hurt? Riko quickly hugged me. Chika moved and shielded me from view so no one else could see me. I tried to calm down, but it wouldn't work.

They kept talking to me. That just made me worse. I sunk down onto the floor and kept crying. Why can't I stop? Chika and Riko kept me hidden from the rest of the class as they tried to calm me.

They looked away for a moment. Then they turned back. They gave me worried looks.

"_The teacher wants us to take you to the nurse._" Riko signed.

Finally. Finally they're signing. Maybe now I can calm myself. I really don't know why seeing them speak to me got me so upset. No one else had that reaction from me.

Riko and Chika helped me to my feet and quickly guided me out of the room. We stood in the hall for a while. I was trying my best to calm down. Chika was all over me, smothering me with hugs and kisses. Why is she doing that? She has Riko now. Riko didn't seem bothered by Chika's actions, so I decided to let it go for now.

Chika spoke to me again. I shook my head. I hope she understands my message. I don't know that I could sign with how shaky my hands are at the moment. Chika frowned and then turned to Riko. They talked to each other for a few minutes.

"_What's__ wrong?_" Riko asked.

I tried to sign a reply, but my hands were shaking too much. Chika grabbed one of my hands and held it. She started tugging me along. I guess they're taking me to the nurse. Riko walked on the other side of me and kept giving me worried looks. I wish I could tell her what was wrong.

We made it to the nurse's office. Chika made me sit on one of the beds. Riko took the job of explaining the situation to the nurse. Chika sat beside me and rubbed her hand across my leg in a comforting manner. I found myself unconsciously resting my head against her shoulder.

I made no move to change it. They'll say nothing about it since I'm upset. I can get away with doing this for now. I didn't pay attention to Riko or the nurse. It wasn't like I would understand them anyway. Now I'm wondering if I should've worn my implant. Maybe then I'd have had a better chance?

Riko walked over to us, "_She said you can stay here until lunch. Do you want to?_"

I nodded slightly. Chika nuzzled into my neck. What is with her? Are her and Riko not a thing? But then why would they be doing all those romantic things to each other? It doesn't make sense at all.

"_Will you tell us what happened?_" Riko asked.

I shakily brought my hands up and signed back, "_I don't know._"

"_What caused you __to__ cry_?" Chika asked me.

I looked down at my feet as I replied, "_I don't know. I really don't. It's just that... __I__ can't understand you __when__ you talk to me. It hurt for some reason __when__ you guys did that._"

I felt them both hug me. The tears started again as I sobbed into their arms. They held me and did their best to soothe me. I need to get a hold of myself. I can't keep crying. I need to get it together.

Chika and Riko soon pulled away. They apologized and said they had to get back to class. I nodded and laid down on the bed. I faced away from them. I felt one of them place a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother looking at who it was. I don't care. I just want to be alone for a while.

The hand soon left my shoulder. They're going back to class. I'm stuck here with a nurse that I won't be able to understand at all. Maybe I should've asked one of them to stay as an interpreter?

I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards?

...

I woke up later in the day. I glanced at the clock to see it still wasn't lunch time. I still have some time to be alone. Then I'll have to face them again. I'm nervous. What are they gonna do? I don't want to answer questions.

I can't say why I came back. Not if they're dating. What else could I even say as my reason. I missed the school? No, that sounds so lame.

I saw the door open and two people walked in. One of them was supporting another student who was struggling to walk. I wonder what happened. Are they hurt or just sick?

I glanced around the room to find that the nurse had gone out for her break. No one is here to help them now. I can't do anything. I can't even talk to them. They drew closer and I could see them better.

The helper girl suddenly shoved the girl she was helping to the ground by the bed. She started speaking something to her. As I looked over the fallen girl, I realized she looked familiar. I also saw she looked pretty ill. I'm quite positive that's Dia.

Well, this is an awkward reunion. That other girl is yelling at her, isn't she? I wonder why. Dia didn't seem to be replying. She just stared at her with an unreadable expression. The girl wasn't letting up yet. She continued to yell something.

I was watching them carefully. As long as it doesn't turn physical, I'll sit back. I can't defend her from words if I can't understand them. Dia started struggling to push herself to her feet. That seemed to anger the girl more as she shoved her back down.

What is her problem? Dia is in no shape to defend herself. Why is she attacking her when she's defenseless? That's petty. She knows she'd lose if she tried normally, I suppose.

It seems nothing I hope for is going to come true. The physical stuff started happening. The girl started kicking Dia as she tried to get up again. She must be really ill if she can't even stand on her own. Why is she at school if she's this bad?

There's time for those later, Yō. You need to do something.

The girl got more and more violent with her kicks. I stood up. She didn't seem to notice me. What do I do? I can't just sit back and let her do that. I'd never forgive myself.

"H-Hey!" I managed to yell as clearly as I could, "G-get aw-way from h-her!"

I hope my words were understood at least a little. I doubt I said those very well. The girl stopped her attack and looked at me. She spoke something to me.

I signed the word "deaf" even though I doubt she knows what I did. The girl advanced toward me while still talking. I stood my ground and glared at her. This behavior of hers is something I can't just let go. Who knows who else she'll hurt. I refuse to let that happen without trying to stop her. But, I can't talk and she probably doesn't know JSL.

The girl stopped talking and gave me a confused look. She seems to have realized something is wrong.

"I-I... I'm d-deaf." I tried my best to speak with clarity.

She understood me well enough. She gave me a 'hmpff' type of look and then walked out of the room. I waited until I was sure she was gone before I went to go check on Dia.

I knelt down beside her and looked her over. There didn't seem to be any severe wounds. She had just a lot of bruises all over. She seemed barely conscious as I tried to sign to her. She probably isn't even aware I'm here. Just how sick is she?

I helped Dia to her feet, well, more like I had to pick her up. I helped her get on the bed and lay down. I don't know if there's much else I can do. I decided I'd lay beside her for a bit. That proved to be a mistake. Dia hugged me and held me down. I wasn't able to struggle out of her grip. And she was asleep now. Looks like I'm stuck.

I didn't know what else to do in this situation, so I just closed my eyes and decided to go back to sleep. At least that way time will pass faster.

...

I woke up later to see Dia was still holding me close. Her grip had loosened up a lot since the beginning, so I was able to untangle myself from her and get away. Unfortunately, I accidentally woke her up in doing so.

Dia blinked a few times, before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She rested her head against the wall and seemed to be sighing. I hesitantly tapped her on the leg. Dia looked around until she saw me. Her eyes widened. I gave her a nervous smile and a wave.

Dia mumbled something to me, before she looked startled and signed instead, "_What are you doing here?_"

"_Which here?_" I replied as I sat beside her.

"_Both._" Dia answered.

"_Well, __I__ transferred back. As for being here, well, __I__ kind of had a little bit of a breakdown earlier._" I explained.

Dia nodded, "_Well, not the best way to start school off._"

I sighed, "_Yeah. What's up with you?_"

"_I was feeling a little sick this morning but __I__ thought __I'd__ be fine. I guess __I__ was wrong._" Dia replied.

I gave her a sympathetic look. I know exactly what that's like. You think it's not too bad and then bam, it's suddenly a lot worse.

"_What was the deal with that girl?_" I asked, unsure if I would actually get an answer for it.

Dia sighed, "_She was asked to take me to the nurse after __I__ nearly fainted in class. Just so happens __she's__ a troublemaker __I__ constantly have to reprimand. Guess she wanted revenge for all the punishments __I've__ given her._"

"_Jeez. Someone needs to learn to calm down._"

"_What happened to her? I was already fading out again when she brought me in. I don't remember her leaving._" Dia asked.

"_I yelled at her. She looked like she was about to start attacking me and then stopped and left when_ _I__ wasn't replying._" I replied.

"_How'd you get her attention?_"

"_I tried to speak. I don't know how good __I__ did, but the noise drew her toward me._" I replied.

"_So, how's it been for you today?_" Dia asked.

"_Are Chika and Riko, you know?_" I couldn't bring myself to finish. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know her answer.

Dia gave me a solemn nod. I knew it. I've lost my chance. I broke down into tears again. I came back so Chika and I could be together again and now we can't. Can life get any crueler to me?

Dia held out her arms. I hesitantly sat next to her and accepted the embrace. Dia patted my head as I sobbed into her shoulder. At least I have someone else I can turn to if I need help. Well, I guess Yohane is also an option too.

I ran out of tears to cry and pulled away from Dia. She gave me a sad smile. I guess she's known about them for a while.

"_How long have they been together?_" I asked.

"_They started about two weeks after your breakup._" Dia replied with the same sad smile.

I suddenly felt anger and betrayal instead of sadness.

Two weeks... only two weeks...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō is conflicted on whether or not to be happy for Riko and Chika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I couldn't do anything more than just stare at Dia with a blank, but obviously shocked, expression. Chika and Riko started dating only two weeks after I broke up with Chika. Was I just a joke? Did Chika not really love me? Does she not like me at all? Was I just a standin until she found someone better?

I don't know what to think. Should I be mad at Chika? Riko? Both of them? Did they think I was gone forever?

"_I know what __you're__ thinking. I can't say it's not true, but __I_ _would__ suggest being civil with them. Ask them about it. Maybe there's a reason?_" Dia told me. It looked like she knew something more about this than she was letting on. I doubt she'll tell me. I have to ask them for the truth.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "_Fine. __I'll__ talk to them __civilly__ first._"

We sat there for a few minutes not doing anything. I couldn't think of anything else. I felt horrible. What did I do to deserve this? Am I not allowed to be happy? I can't help but wonder if Dia isn't telling me because she knows the answer will hurt me more. That would make a lot of sense.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost time for lunch. This is just great. I'm going to have to face them again. I am nowhere near ready to talk to them right now. I might accidentally do something I'll regret.

I probably don't have a choice, though. They'll probably be coming here the moment they get out of class. I'll have to go eat with them. Unless, maybe I can convince them otherwise?

I glanced over at Dia, who had decided to lie back down on the bed. I wonder if I could use her as an excuse to not eat with them. Would I be able to get them to believe me? What if they decided to just stay with us then? What if Dia didn't want me hiding from them?

There is no way I can avoid them, is there? They're dead set on me joining them. They'll want to know everything about what's been going on with me. What do I do?

The clock showed it was time for lunch. They'll be here soon. I need to think of something fast. Do I want to try and eat with them? Speaking of that...

I looked over at Dia again. She met my gaze.

"_It's lunch time now, right?_" I asked.

Dia nodded, "_I'm__ assuming that you're supposed to eat with them._"

I nodded back, "_Yeah. I don't know if __I'm__ ready to face them, though._"

"_Knowing them, __I__ doubt any lie will get them to leave you alone. __You're__ going to have to be ready whether or not __you__ like it._" Dia told me.

I hated the fact that she was right. They won't let me go. I'm stuck.

"_Are you going to eat something?_" I asked her.

Dia shook her head, "_No. __I'm__ not sure __it'll__ stay down right now._"

I was going to reply, when I saw them in the corner of my eye. I hesitantly turned and looked at them. They gave us confused glances. I looked back at Dia to see she was talking. I guess she's probably saying why she's here.

Chika came over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I guess I'm leaving. Chika started to tug me toward the door. I gave one last look at Dia. She motioned for me to go.

I took a deep breath and let Chika guide me out of the room. Riko led the way as we went to a spot to eat. I really don't want to eat with them.

We sat down. I glanced between them. How long until they start asking things? It didn't take long. Chika very quickly started to sign to me.

"_Why'd you come back?_" She asked me.

Why did she have to ask the one question I really didn't want to answer?

"_I came back because __I__ had the chance to._" I decided to reply with. It's not technically a lie.

"_You and your mom moved back?_" Riko asked.

I shook my head, "_My interpreter went here and then __transferred__ to the school in America. She was coming back __this__ year and offered to let me come with her._"

"_I'm__ glad you're back._" Chika smiled at me.

I guess now is the time. I can't push it off forever. I need to know why.

"_You guys are dating, right?_" I asked.

Chika and Riko glanced at each other. They hesitantly looked at me and nodded. Why do they seem so hesitant to admit it?

"_I'm__ happy for you._" I signed, despite the fact I was not.

I want Chika back. But, I won't try and make them break up or anything. I gave up my chance. I'll just have to live with this.

"_Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?_" Chika asked.

"_I wanted it to be a surprise._" I replied. That was true. I had wanted to surprise them all. It just didn't turn out as I had planned it.

"_Yō, can we talk in private after school?_" Riko asked me.

I nodded. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe it has to do with her and Chika? I don't know what to expect.

We didn't talk that much after that. I guess that question made everything awkward between us. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that yet.

...

School was a struggle. Without an interpreter, I couldn't understand anything at all. Thankfully, Chika or Riko were always there to help me. If I ever got called on, they'd defend me from having to answer since I was deaf.

After school had ended, Riko led me to an empty hallway. We stood there for a while. She didn't do anything and neither did I. We both couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"_How are you really __with__ us dating?_" Riko eventually signed something to me.

"_I'm__ fine._" I replied. I don't want to get into detail with her.

"_You are not. It's obvious._" Riko gave me a hard look.

"_It's not that __I__ don't like you guys dating. It's just that you guys started so soon after we broke up._" I guess I should just tell her.

"_How'd you know that?_" Riko gave me a confused look.

"_Dia __told__ me._" I replied.

"_I guess it is true that we started __really__ soon. I promise it __isn't__ anything bad. I think Chika was just rushing __into__ trying another relationship. She was really upset, no matter how much __I tried to tell her why you guys broke up. She was_ _trying_ _to__ heal her wound._" Riko explained, "_I only asked her out so she __wouldn't__ get hurt with someone else. I __don't__ feel that way about her._"

"_You don't?_" I couldn't believe it. Riko was only doing that to keep Chika safe. She didn't actually love her. I might have a chance still.

Riko looked behind me. She had a nervous look on her face. She started speaking to someone. I turned around to see who it was. It was Chika. She had just seen everything. She looks hurt and betrayed.

This is going to be an ugly confrontation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Chika react to finding out the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Chika and Riko were having an intense stare off. I watched them from the side with a bit of worry. I don't think Chika is very happy with what Riko told me. I can understand why. Riko lied to her. Riko did kinda play her.

Chika started to yell at Riko. Riko seemed to be trying to respond calmly. It wasn't going well for her with that attempt. I wish I knew what they were saying. Maybe I could stop it if I could understand them.

Chika started crying as she kept yelling at Riko. She must be really hurt. I stepped in between them. I don't know what the outcome of their argument will be, but I don't want to risk a fight between them.

Chika ignored me and kept yelling. The tears were constantly falling down her face. She's really upset. Then she just ran off.

I looked at Riko, "_What was that all about?_"

"_She's really mad. She __knows__ the truth now._" Riko replied.

"_I'm__ going to find her._" I signed, "_I suggest you __stay__ away from her for a bit._"

Riko nodded. I turned around and went in the direction Chika had run off in. This is going to be an interesting search. I can't call her name and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to hear her reply. I have to rely on my vision to do this.

I searched around the school. I wasn't having much luck. Once again, even if I got close, I'd have no clue. She's probably still crying, but I can't hear her. This is harder than I thought it would be.

I left the school. Maybe she ran home? Apparently she didn't. She just ran outside. Chika was curled up by a tree. There was a tan-haired girl beside her. It looked like she was trying to comfort her. I don't know if I should interrupt them.

I slowly made my way to where they were. They looked up as I approached. I guess the ground is making noise when I step on it.

I walked over to them and sat in front of Chika. Chika looked at me with empty eyes. They were all red and puffy and tears were still falling out of them. I frowned and held out my arms.

Chika just looked at me for a while. Maybe she doesn't want me to comfort her? I was about to put my arms down when Chika finally accepted my offer. She hugged me tightly and I could feel her sobbing against my shirt.

I patted her back. The girl that had been comforting her before stared at us. She probably has no clue who I am. And with Chika taking up my arms, I can't even introduce myself to her.

After a few minutes, Chika pulled away from me. She looked up at me. I reached out and brushed away the tears at the edges of her eyes.

"_Why did she do that to me?_" Chika asked.

"_Because she cares __about__ you. She didn't want you getting hurt by someone._" I did my best to explain it in simple terms.

"_She doesn't love me?_" Chika frowned.

"_She loves you. Just, as a friend._" I replied.

"_But __I__ don't. I love her more than that._" Chika complained as tears started forming in her eyes again.

I don't what came over me, but I couldn't help but ask, "_Do you still love me?_"

Chika nodded as she started crying again. I guess I'm not the only one who ended up crying a lot today. The girl that was beside Chika was still just watching us.

"_What's going on? Who are you?_" She asked me.

At least she figured out that she needs to sign for me to understand her. That also means she's probably in the idol group. That would explain why she was the one comforting Chika.

"_I'm__ Yō. To put it simply, she just found out that her 'girlfriend' wasn't really in love with her._" I explained.

"_You're__ the girl she kept going on about? Chika mentioned you a lot as the reason she wanted __us__ to all learn JSL._" The girl signed, "_I'm__ Hanamaru, by the way._"

Chika hugged me suddenly. I patted her head and pulled her closer. I don't know what I should do. Should I try and ask her out? I mean, it might make her happy and forget about Riko. But, would that be pushing my limits?

I didn't need to worry about that. Chika leaned up and pressed our lips together without any warning. I froze in place and stared at her with wide eyes. Couldn't she have at least told me what she wanted to do first?

Hanamaru was watching us with a confused and shocked expression. She seemed concerned by Chika's actions. I can't blame her. I'm a little concerned too.

Chika pulled back and then hesitantly looked at me. Her bottom lip was quivering and it looked like she was about to cry again. What happened now?

"_I'm__ sorry... __I_ _shouldn't__ have..._" Chika stood up and ran off after that.

Hananaru and I shared glances. She shrugged. I shrugged back. I have no idea what that all was about. Did she think I was mad at her for kissing me?

I stood up, "_I have to go._"

Hanamaru waved goodbye and left. It wasn't like they could practice with Chika gone. I went to see if I could find Riko. She was just coming out of the school. I ran over to her.

"_Hey. Did you find her?_" Riko asked.

I nodded, "_I found her._"

"_Where is she now?_" Riko looked around.

"_She ran off... she was venting about __you__ and then all of sudden she just kissed me. She got really upset that she did that and then ran off._" I explained.

"_She still loves you, doesn't she?_" Riko asked.

I nodded, "_She does._"

"_I guess she probably thinks she lost all chances of getting you back by doing that._" Riko offered as an explanation.

I frowned at that answer. That's not what I want her to think. Riko placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off, "_I'm going after her._"

"_Alright. Text me if you need my help._" Riko replied.

I nodded and then went off in the direction I saw Chika run in. I hope I can find her. I want to fix this. I don't want this to be awkward between us anymore. But, how exactly am I going to do that?

I don't really know. But, I want to try. Maybe I'll figure something out by the time I find her. Speaking of that, where would she have gone? I'm thinking she probably ran home. I guess I'll just follow this street and see where I end up.

After a bit of walking, I found her. She wasn't at her house. She had stopped and sat on a bench. She had her head in her hands. I bet she's probably crying again. I approached her slowly. I still don't know what exactly it is that I'm going to say to her.

I sat beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. Chika looked up at me. There were a lot of tears falling down her face. I pulled out an unused tissue that Yohane had given me this morning and handed it to her. Chika accepted the tissue and tried to clean up her face.

I pulled her into a hug. I don't know what else to do. I figure I should just comfort her until she calms down. That would help me get her to talk. I need to show her I still care. I don't want her to think I hate her now.

"_I'm__ sorry._" Chika signed before she buried her face back into my shirt.

I patted her on the head. There's nothing for her to be sorry about. I'm not mad at her for what happened. I might not really understand why she did that, but I won't get mad at her for it. She's already beating herself up over it. I don't need to make her worse.

After a while, we separated. Chika wiped away the tears that were staining her face. I sat there and waited patiently. I hope she'd be willing to talk now.

"_You feeling better?_" I asked.

Chika nodded. I pulled her close. She rested her head on my shoulder. We don't need to talk right away. It can wait a bit. I want her to feel better before we talk about sensitive things. I bet she'll start crying again once we start.

I hate this. I just want her to be happy. Now she's really upset and there's nothing I can do to stop it. There'll be more tears. I just know it. Talking about why she kissed me so suddenly will probably bring some out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō and Chika make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Chika and I sat silently for a while. I didn't know how to proceed. I don't want to upset her more.

After a while, I decided it was now or never, "_Why did you do that?_"

Chika looked down. She shook her head. I guess she still doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe that was too forceful? I tapped Chika on the shoulder. She hesitantly looked up at me.

"_I'm__ not mad. I just want to know._" I signed.

"_I don't know why __I__ did that._" Chika explained.

She looked like she was going to cry again. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself cupping Chika's face with my hands and leaning closer to her. Chika's eyes widened, before she closed them. Our lips connected.

After a few seconds, we pulled away. I can't believe I just did that. Why did I kiss her so suddenly? I'm no better than her now.

Chika grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and smashed our lips together again. This time, the kiss turned into a makeout session. I'm not complaining. I'm fine with this.

After what felt like ages, we pulled away, gasping for breath. Both of our faces were red.

"_I love you._" Chika signed.

I smiled at her, "_I love you too._"

"_Will you go out with me again?_" Chika asked shyly.

I nodded. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a while. Eventually, we pulled away.

"_Do you wanna come over to my house?_" Chika asked me.

"_Sure._" I nodded.

We got up and started walking. Chika led the way. I kind of remember her house's location, but not enough that I think I could find it myself. I pulled out my phone as we walked and texted Mari to let her know I'd be home late. I also texted Riko to tell her that everything is good now.

It didn't take too long before we made it to Chika's house. She led me inside and up to her room. We sat on the floor. For a while, we just stared at each other and didn't do anything.

"_I'm_ _glad__ to have you back._" Chika smiled at me.

"_I'm_ _glad__ to be back._" I returned a smile.

We ended up discussing the idol group. Chika was very excited to tell me about everything they've been up to. I'm glad she found something that makes her really happy. If only I could find something...

After a while, Chika spoke something toward the door. I guess someone is asking her something ot telling her something. Chika looked at me.

"_I have to work..._" She pouted.

"_Oh. Alright. I guess __I__ should go then?_" I asked.

Chika nodded. She hugged me. I guess she doesn't want me to go. I wish I could stay with her, but I'd be no help. I can't offer to work. I can't do it.

I kissed Chika on the head and then packed up my things. I waved goodbye and then left the house. I looked at the time. It had only been an hour.

I texted Mari to ask what she was doing. She replied saying she was doing work. I guess that means she's too busy right now to hang out. I don't want to go back to the hotel and be alone.

I asked Riko what she was doing. She said she was shopping. So, she's out of the question as well. Who else could I go see if I could hang out with?

Now I wish I would've asked for Yohane's phone number. Maybe she wasn't busy and would be willing to hang out? But now I won't know.

I started walking nowhere in particular. Maybe I'll see someone I know? That would be nice.

As I walked, I saw no one I recognized. I don't seem to have very good luck right now. Why can't I find at least one person to talk to? I just want to be with someone. I don't like being alone.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. Right as I did, I was punched in the face. I stumbled backward and tried not to fall. I looked up at who had done that. It was the girl from earlier. The one that had been with Dia.

She looked absolutely pissed at me. I guess she was just waiting until after school to teach me a lesson. This has to be about my stopping her before.

What do I do to get away? I could probably just run for it, but I don't know my way around town that well. I'd end up running into a dead end and getting cornered. What can I do?

The girl was glaring daggers at me. She started closing the distance between us. I kept backing up. She didn't seem to like that and sped up. It wasn't long before she had managed to get me cornered into a wall. I was stuck.

She smirked and punched me in the face again. I cried out in pain. I could feel something dripping down my face. She must've broken my nose or cut me. It's blood.

I guess the only thing I can do is fight her. There's no other way I can get out. I managed to catch her fist as it tried to connect with my face again. I brought my knee up and kicked her away from me.

I wasted no time and just ran. I don't know if she's chasing me, but I'm not turning around to find out. I dodged through the people on the streets. I have no clue where I'm going.

I managed to make it to the beach somehow. I slowed down and looked behind me. She was gone. I guess she gave up trying to follow me. I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and dabbed my nose with it. There was blood on it. Fresh blood.

I looked down and saw blood had dropped onto my uniform. Great. I'm a mess. I felt a tap on my shoulder again. I hesitantly turned to look.

This time, it wasn't that girl. It was Kanan. She was staring at me. Her eyes widened as she saw my face. She grabbed my arm and started tugging me along.

She drug me into the diving shop and to the back. Kanan sat me in a chair and then grabbed a first aid kit. She got to work cleaning up my face.

"_Wha_t _happened?_" Kanan asked me as she handed me her phone.

I typed out my response and gave it back to her. I explained about what happened starting from this morning. Kanan didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

I also asked her if anything was broken. She signed "_no_" to me. Thank god nothing is broken. I took my bag and pulled out my gym clothes. I excused myself to the bathroom and changed. I don't want to stay in my bloody uniform.

I came back out after a few minutes. I sat back down. Kanan and I didn't do anything for a bit. Kanan typed something on her phone and handed it to me.

**How was school?**

I guess she's trying to make small talk. Sitting around motionlessly isn't that nice. It was getting tense.

_It was okay. Besides all the issues this morning. Chika and _ _I_ _ made up and we're dating again._

**I'm** ** honestly surprised she never figured out Riko's intentions. It seemed obvious to me. I knew what she was doing before she even told me.**

I rolled my eyes. Chika wouldn't figure something out so easily. She was so stupidly oblivious to things that were right in her face.

_Yeah. You _ _should've_ _ seen how pissed off she got. Then she _ _wouldn't_ _ stop crying._

**Definitely sounds like Chika.**

I nodded in agreement. I wonder if I should say more. Should I talk about how we ended up dating again? What would she think? I don't think I should tell her that.

_What are you going to do today?_

I wonder if maybe I could hang out with her. Even if she's working, maybe I could be helpful? This job seems like something I could actually do if I need to.

**Working. The shop opens back up in about 30 mins.**

_Do you need any help? I have nothing better to do._

Kanan thought over my offer. I hope that even if she doesn't need me to work, she'll let me hang out with her. I don't know who else to hang out with.

**I suppose there are some things you ** **could** ** help me with. You sure want to?**

I nodded. Kanan led me to the front of the shop. She gave me a little tour so I knew where everything was.

**If you'd like, you ** **could** ** help stock and organize the shelves. Even if ** **people** **don't** ** buy anything, they love to touch everything.**

_I think _ _I_ _ can manage that._

Kanan explained the order of each shelf. I saved the directions on my phone incase I needed to refer back to them. By the time we were done, it was time for the shop to open up.

Not too many people came in at one time. That was good for me. I don't know what I'd do if someone tried to talk to me. I would just smile at the customers and then get back to doing whatever I was doing.

I honestly thought this would be harder than it was. No one even tried to talk to me throughout the entire day. When we got a break, Kanan and I would stand behind the counter and talk through the notes app. I taught her a few signs for some of the items she was selling.

It was just starting to get dark out when the shop closed. Kanan explained that since they did diving, they had to close at dusk because it was too dangerous to go diving after night fell. I can see the reasoning.

Kanan offered to walk me home. I tried to decline, but she insisted. I eventually relented. The two of us set out. I'm nervous. What will Kanan think of where I'm living? What if she knows who Mari is?

Those thoughts kept playing in my head as we walked. I wish we could talk to each other. Maybe soon we'll be able to. It seems like Kanan is trying to learn. I guess she did go and ask Dia to teach her. Or she might've found online videos. It seems more likely it was Dia, though.

Soon enough, we made it. Kanan stared at me in surprise as she eyed the hotel. I can't blame her. Normally people don't live in giant hotels like this. I pulled out my key and opened the door.

Kanan followed me inside. I set down my bag and took out my uniform. I tossed it into the washer. Kanan was looking around the place.

After a few minutes, Mari showed herself. Kanan and her locked eyes. Looks like they do know each other. I hope they were friends and not enemies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō is trying to get back into a routine, but that bulky needs to be dealt with and Chika wants her in the idol group still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

No one moved for a while. Kanan and Mari were locked in a staring contest. I was standing still. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do in this situation.

Kanan started talking. I could recognize her saying Mari's name. She also said mine a few times. My name was probably one of the only things I can still lip read. I just happened to learn how Mari's name looks when spoken.

Mari was replying to Kanan. She seemed very calm about the entire thing while Kanan was being more emotional. I don't know if I should step in or not.

They continued talking for a while. Then, Kanan just stormed out of the building. I looked at Mari. Mari sighed and shrugged.

"_You guys know each other?_" I asked.

Mari nodded, "_We've been friends since childhood._"

"_Why'd__ she storm off like that?_" I glanced at the door, but I doubted it would open again.

"_She's a little upset. We ended on a bit of a tense standing._"

"_Is she upset about something in particular?_" I asked.

Mari nodded. She didn't sign anything. I guess it isn't something she wants me to know. I really can't say I blame her. It's probably a sensitive topic.

"_How'd you meet her?_" Mari asked.

"_I was invited __to__ a party and we met._" I explained.

"_I guess you want to know what happened between us._" Mari sighed.

I nodded. I'm curious as to why they're acting the way they are. If they're friends, it seems weird that they'd be fighting like that.

Mari grabbed my hand and led me to a couch. We sat down. I waited as Mari thought about what she wanted to tell me.

"_Remember how __I__ told __you__ that Aqours was the name of an idol group __I__ was in with my friends?_" Mari asked.

I nodded. I'm guessing that means Kanan was in the idol group. I didn't think she'd be one for that type of stuff.

"_Kanan and __I__ were in it. And also another one of our friends. Things __didn't__ turn out like we had hoped. We failed to sing at a competition. And then I was supposed to transfer._" Mari had a bit of a forlorn look on her face.

"_Shouldn't__ she be happy that __you're__ back?_" I asked.

"_She's upset that __I__ gave up the opportunity to study abroad. She was the one who told me __I__ should._" Mari explained to me.

"_Oh..._"

That makes more sense. I still feel like she should be happy to have Mari back, but I guess she has her reasons. I hope this won't affect our friendship, if I can call it that. I'm not sure what our status is.

I don't feel like I've been around Kanan enough to be able to call her a friend. I guess she's just an acquaintance.

The rest of the evening was tense. Mari kept to herself. I hope I didn't do anything bad. Was it wrong to bring Kanan here?

I went to bed early. I don't know what else to do. There's really not much I can do here. I want to get back to normal. I hope that can happen soon.

...

I woke up the next morning like normal. I turned off my alarm and then got dressed. I decided to bring my implant to school just in case. I wasn't planning on wearing it unless I had to.

Mari had already left by the time I got downstairs. She always went early. I made myself something to eat. After i cleaned up, I grabbed my bag and started the journey to school.

Today was different. Chika ran up to me once she saw me. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Riko was with her. I guess they've made up.

"_Morning._" Riko greeted me.

"_Morning._" I replied.

"_Riko and __I__ made up._" Chika confirmed.

"_That's__ good._" I signed.

We talked for a bit about life. It wasn't long before we had to go in to class. I'm nervous. Everyone saw my breakdown yesterday. What will they think of me? What if they don't like me?

Chika and Riko seemed to catch on to what was making me anxious. Chika grabbed one of my hands and held it. We were right outside the classroom. I don't want to go in. I'm scared.

"_It'll be alright. __I'm__ sure you'll be okay._" Chika tried her best to reassure me.

Riko opened the door and walked inside. Chika pulled me in after her. She showed me to an open desk. It was beside Riko's desk. I set my bag down beside it.

I kept my gaze on Riko and Chika. I don't want to see what the other students are doing. I'm worried they're saying mean things about me. I'm sure Chika and Riko will stand up for me, but it doesn't change the fact that that's how they feel.

The teacher came into the room. I quickly took my seat and hoped I wouldn't be asked to do anything. I don't want to introduce myself. Yesterday was a nightmare in my other classes.

Thankfully, the teacher left me alone. She took attendance and then sat at her desk. We had about 10 minutes until the first class started. I turned to look at Riko. She and Chika were talking.

I didn't want to interrupt them. I waited for them to finish. After a few minutes, they stopped and they both turned to me.

"_See? Nothing bad happened._" Chika pointed out.

"_It's been maybe 20 minutes. That's not enough time to __confirm__ that nothing will happen._" I replied.

"_Have some hope, Yō. We're here if anyone does try anything._" Riko signed.

That reminds me... should I tell them about last afternoon? That girl is probably still out for me. They should probably be aware of that fact so they can help me. But, how should I explain it? I don't want them to be too worried about me.

"_There's one thing __I__ think you should know about._" I started off with.

Chika and Riko looked at me. They waited for me to continue.

"_There's a girl __who__ doesn't like me. __I'm__ not going into too much detail, but basically she was beating someone up and __I__ stopped her. She's trying to get me for it._" I told them, "_Late last afternoon, __I__ was walking around town and she found me. She started attacking me. She didn't do __any__ permanent damage, so don't worry about me._"

"_You __should__ report her._" Riko told me.

"_I __don't__ know her name. And besides, __I__ know that I __won't__ be __listened_ to by teachers. _What's__ the point?_" I sighed in hopelessness.

"_What about someone high up in the school?_" Chika suggested, "_Don't they have to take it seriously?_"

I shrugged. Wait. Maybe Mari could help then. She has a lot of power in the school. If I tell her, I'm sure she'd do everything she could to help. I think Chika is on to something.

"_I'll consider it._" I signed.

After that, we had to go to our first class. Chika and Riko walked beside me. They kept an eye out for anyone trying anything. There didn't seem to be anyone who wanted to start anything.

I know that girl won't do anything at school. She's smart enough to realize how stupid that would be. She'll wait until I'm alone somewhere. That means reporting her won't do much. She doesn't do it in school.

I guess I should still try and report her. Maybe that will deter her from trying anything more? I doubt that, though. It will probably make her hate me even more. But, I suppose I should. Maybe at lunch I'll go find where Mari is.

...

None of my classes had any problems. That was good. I didn't want to deal with anything. The only problems I had were when the teachers called on me to read something. I can't do that.

I can answer their questions since Chika or Riko can interpret. I can't read out loud, though. The teachers don't really like me. I'm starting to worry they might put me in a special education room just because they can't deal with me.

It was just turning to lunch time. I told Chika and Riko that I wanted to go and find someone. They offered to come with me, but I declined. I can handle this myself.

I walked around the school until I found the room I was looking for. I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds and then walked in. Mari was in the room. I was worried she might've gone somewhere else.

"_What's up?_" Mari asked me.

"_I need to talk to you._" I signed.

"_Take a seat._" Mari nodded to the seat in front of her desk.

I sat there. I guess there's no going back now. I have to tell her. I just don't know what she can really do about it. What if this just makes that girl even more mad at me? Am I making a mistake reporting her?

"_What's the problem?_" Mari asked me.

"_I've__ made an enemy._" I replied.

"_What's she gotten up to with you?_" Mari asked.

"_She's beaten me up._" I told her, "_I don't think she's __ready__ to let me go._"

"_Can you describe this girl? I assume you __don't__ know her name._" Mari asked.

"_I'll try. I have no idea who she is._" I signed. I did my best to give details about what she looked like. I hope Mari will be able to find her.

I'm still worried about what she's going to do. What can Mari do to stop that girl? Will it be fast enough? What if she learns about it before she's punished? There are too many things I'm worried about.

"_I think __I__ know who __you're__ talking about. __I'm__ not positive, though. The only person who __would__ know and be __able__ to do anything isn't here. After school, we __could__ go see her._" Mari told me.

She has to be talking about Dia. There's no one else. I doubt she's talking about a teacher. If she was, she wouldn't be saying we should go visit.

"_Can __I__ have a name?_" I asked. I want to be sure.

"_D-I-A._"

Yep. It is her. I was right.

"_I know her._" I told Mari.

"_That saves me __having__ to introduce her then._" Mari replied, "_So, she's kept up with JSL?_"

I nodded, "_Yeah. Though, her dad seems to have a problem with it._"

Mari frowned, "_Still?_"

"_You know why he has a problem?_" I was surprised.

Mari nodded, "_I'm somewhat the reason. Dia and I are also childhood friends. Her dad hates me. He thinks __I'm__ going to ruin Dia. No, he thinks __I__ have ruined Dia._"

"_What do you mean?_" I asked.

"_Dia defies him a lot. He thinks __I'm__ encouraging her to. __I'm__ not. She's just standing up __for__ what she believes. Like, he wants her to find a rich __boy__ to marry so they can partner in businesses. Dia keeps refusing because she __doesn't__ want that. He thinks __I'm__ telling her to do that._"

"_But what does JSL have __to do__ with any of this?_" I asked.

"_That's_ _how__ we would talk to each other when he was around. He __hated__ it because he couldn't __understand__ us. It caused a lot of fights. I guess he's still bitter and thinks anyone signing is talking shit about him._" Mari explained.

"_Then why __doesn't__ he just learn JSL?_" I sighed.

"_Too __much_ _effort__ for him?_" Mari burst out laughing at her comment.

He really is a jerk. Why the hell does he still have this grudge? At this point, I don't think he should. There's nothing he can do anymore anyway.

"_Are you sure it's wise for you to visit her then? What if he sees you?_" I asked. I am worried about that. He probably wouldn't want her around. He probably doesn't want me around either.

"_It'll be fine. I doubt he'd be home. He'll be out doing work._" Mari shrugged off my worry.

"_If you say so._"

"_So, after school we can go visit her and see if there's anything we can do about this girl._" Mari smiled.

Should I tell her that Dia also knows who this girl is? Is that wise? Would that make her worry more or less? I mean, at least I won't have to really describe her to Dia.

"_Okay._" I signed.

I said bye and went to go locate where Chika and Riko were eating lunch. I found them sitting in a small shaded area away from the crowd. It seems like everyone in Aqours is eating together.

I made my way over to them. At least they'll all be nice to me. Chika was the first to notice me. She waved and smiled. Everyone looked at me. I nervously waved back. I sat down beside Chika.

"_How are you?_" Chika asked.

"_I'm__ fine._" I replied.

I glanced at everyone else. They had all gone back to eating. I guess that's a good idea. I pulled out my lunch. For the most part, none of us talked. We all just sat together. It wasn't that awkward.

"_How did it go?_" Chika asked.

"_It went fine._" I replied. I don't want to give too much detail. It's not like I really know that much.

"_So, __Yō__, __I__ was wondering if __you'd_ _reconsider__ joining the idol group. You know, as our manager._" Chika asked nervously.

I thought her offer over. I mean, I could do that. It can't be that hard, can it? But, what if I damage their reputation? They've already done some by captioning their videos they post. But, it's also gained them a lot of popularity because of it.

"_Let me think __about__ it._" I signed. I need to think it over a lot more before I give my answer.

"_OK!_" Chika smiled. I guess she's happy enough that I at least didn't say no to it.

"_Do you not like dancing?_" Yohane asked me.

"_I've__ never tried to dance before. It takes a lot of effort, especially for me. I __can't__ hear, but if it's loud __enough__ and the __speaker_ _is facing the floor,_ _I_ _can__ feel the vibrations. I __don't__ know if __I'd__ be good at timing._" I replied.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before. It's not impossible for someone to dance if they're deaf. I just don't know if I have what it takes to do it. I'm not that steady on my feet when it comes to things like that.

"_I think you should try! If you __can't__ do it then that's that, but maybe you can?_" Chika told me with a very hopeful expression.

"_I'll__ think about it._" I replied. I don't feel like trying today.

...

Once school ended, I went to go find Mari. She was in her office. The door was open, so I just walked in.

She smiled and greeted me. I greeted her back. She finished up the work she was doing and then walked over to where I was standing.

"_Shall we go?_" Mari asked.

I nodded. We left the school and started making our way down the streets. I looked up at the building. I could faintly see Aqours practicing on the roof. I wonder what a practice of theirs looks like.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk to Dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Mari and I didn't talk while we walked. She was ahead of me, leading the way. I was only a few steps behind her. I hope she's right about Dia's father not being home. Otherwise, this won't be good for us.

He seems like just a sucky person over all. I don't like him very much. He doesn't seem like he cares about anyone but himself. That's not how a father should be.

Though, I guess my dad isn't... wasn't that much different. He always seemed annoyed to have to sign to me. He kept a smile on his face, but I could see how fake it was. I wonder if he would've ever let me join him in his work once I was old enough. I don't think he would've.

It didn't take long to reach the house. Mari rang the doorbell. We waited nervously for someone to answer it. A minute later, the door opened. Thankfully, it was Dia who answered it.

She looked between the two of us with a mix of surprise and confusion on her face. She started talking to Mari. I awkwardly stood there and waited. I wonder what exactly they're talking about. Maybe it's about what Mari is doing here. It's possible Dia wasn't aware Mari was back.

It was weird at school. A lot of the third years who knew Mari were just as surprised to see that she had come back. Mari seems like she was really popular back then. I wonder if she'll regain that now.

After a few minutes of them talking, Dia let us inside. We went into her bedroom. I guess it's as a safety measure. We don't need anyone else knowing that we're here with her. I'm sure Ruby would be just fine, but I'm more worried about her mom. I don't really know much about her either. She didn't seem bad when I met her, though.

Once we were all situated somewhere in the room, the conversation started. This time, I was able to participate and understand it.

"_Why are you two here?_" Dia asked.

Mari nudged me. I guess that means she wants me to do the explaining. How should I put it? I'm not sure what I should say.

"_It's about that girl from yesterday._" I replied.

"_What about her?_" Dia raised an eyebrow at me.

"_She... she attacked me after school yesterday._" I told her.

"_Are you alright?_" Dia asked.

I nodded, "_Yeah. Nothing's broken. I'm just a little bruised._"

"_You know who we're talking about?_" Mari asked Dia in surprise.

Dia nodded, "_Yes. I had an encounter with her __yesterday__ as well._"

"_Oh... __how__ come you __didn't__ do anything then?_" Mari asked.

"_Because, __I__ was way too sick to do much yesterday. __I'm__ just getting better now._" Dia replied.

"_I can do it for you. I just need her name._" Mari offered.

Dia shook her head, "_I__ can do it myself._"

"_Fine._" Mari pouted.

"_Is that all then?_" Dia asked.

I nodded. That was all I came here for. I don't know if Mari came here for something else. I don't know much about her intentions. She might want to catch up with Dia. I'll probably leave if that's what's going to happen.

"_There's one more thing._" Mari stated.

"_What is it?_" Dia asked.

"_Well, this idol group...._" Mari started.

"_I don't feel like discussing this._" Dia sent Mari a warning glare.

Why is Mari asking about the group? Is there something I don't know? Wait. She said the name was the same as the group she was in. Maybe she thinks Dia gave them the name? Could it have been Dia? I guess it's possible.

Mari pouted at Dia. Dia didn't waver in her stance. Mari sighed. Dia wasn't going to budge. Why? Maybe she doesn't want to admit that she did do it.

"_Fine. I will __get__ you to talk about it._" Mari gave up for the time being.

"_I doubt that. I don't wish to talk anymore __about__ that topic._" Dia replied.

"_I will get you to talk about it. Just you wait._" Mari signed.

"_Good luck with that._" Dia rolled her eyes.

Mari stuck her tongue out at Dia. Dia didn't react at all to it. She just gave Mari an 'are you serious?' look.

"_You ready to go then?_" Mari asked me.

I shrugged. I'm ready whenever. Mari stood up and grabbed me by the arm. She waved goodbye to Dia and then we left. I didn't think she'd be dragging me out of the house so suddenly.

Mari seemed a little upset at the conversation. Would she answer my questions if I asked why? I don't know.

I hesitantly tapped Mari on the shoulder, "_What was with that back there?_"

"_Well... __I__ know she had something to do with this idol __group__ and __their__ name. Kanan __didn't__ have __anything__ to do with it. We talked earlier and that __was__ what she told me._" Mari explained, "_I__ just __wish__ she'd admit it._"

"_Maybe she didn't do it and that's why __she_ _won't__ admit it?_" I offered. I'm probably not right at all. There must be a reason Mari thinks the way she does.

Mari rolled her eyes at me, "_I__ know she did it._"

"_I __don't__ think __you'll__ be getting her to admit it._" I replied.

"_Just you wait. __I'll__ get her to admit it._" Mari replied with a smirk.

Should I be worried?

...

Later that day, I was at the hotel by myself. Mari had gone off. She didn't tell me where she was going or why. I don't even know when to expect her to return. I can't help but wonder if she's putting her plan of getting Dia to talk into action.

I was sitting in the living room watching a random TV show. I was also scrolling through some apps on my phone. There's nothing to do. I'm bored. I don't feel like bothering anyone.

I came across another post from Aqours. They were showing off one of their practices. They look like they're having a lot of fun doing it. Maybe I should give it a try.

I stood up and went to my room. I guess I'll try and see how well I can dance. I turned on a random dance video I felt like I could work with. I did my best to copy what they were doing. It was hard.

When I had finished, I was panting. That was a lot tougher than I thought it would be. But, it was fun. I... I think I can do it.

I want to join. I want to try and be a member. I don't want to just be on the sidelines. I want to be fully into it. They'll let me, so I don't have to worry about that at all.

I guess that's what I'll do tomorrow then. I'll give them my answer and join. I hope I haven't made a mistake in doing this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō officially joins Aqours. Will she be able to handle it?

"_Italicized_" = Signed

"Regular" = Spoken

_Italicized _= Yō typing

**Bold** = Someone else typing

\----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

...

Yō's POV:

It was the next day. Today is the day I'm going to give them my final decision. I'm going to try and join Aqours as a member. I'm going to dance with them.

I'm really nervous. What if no one likes me? What if I ruin everything for them? I can't help but wonder if I'm making a mistake. They're already getting hated for captioning things. Imagine what those people will do once they learn I'm a member now.

I made my way to school. As usual, Chika and Riko were outside waiting for me. I walked over to them. Chika greeted me with a brief kiss to my cheek. I just hugged her. Riko and I just kind of nod to each other as our greeting.

"_Did you make your decision?_" Chika asked.

She wasted no time. I guess she's probably been restless since the question was asked. I don't see any reason why I can't tell her now, so I guess I'll answer it.

"_I'll__ join. As a member._" I told her.

Chika smiled brightly as she hugged me. She was crushing me in the hug. I tried to move, but I wasn't able to. Riko said something and Chika released me.

"_Sorry._" Chika apologized with a lopsided smile.

"_I __forgive__ you._" I replied.

We had to go inside shortly after that. I still hated school here with a passion. The teachers all seem to have a grudge against me. We all took our seats. The teacher handed out papers. Our school was having an open house soon.

Chika tapped me on the shoulder. She handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and read it.

**We were planning to perform a song for the open house**

I looked up at Chika. She didn't do anything else. She just stared back at me. Will I be asked to perform in this event? Would I even be ready by then?

...

The next time we talked about that was at lunch. Chika had made sure everyone in Aqours was sitting with us. I felt a little awkward. I don't feel like I belong here. It still feels really strange.

"_Is everyone ready for the open house __next__ week?_" Chika asked.

"_Chika, we still __don't__ have outfits for it._" Riko pointed out.

They don't have outfits yet? Maybe I could help them with that.

"_Do you have a design for them?_" I asked.

Chika nervously shook her head. I'm pretty sure we all face palmed at that response. It's just like her to be procrastinating till the very end.

"_Chika, you need to be more on top of things. How are we getting six outfits in a week?_" Yohane scolded.

"_I know... __I'm__ sorry._" Chika frowned.

"_I know how to sew. If you can get design ideas by tonight, __I_ _could__ make them._" I offered.

"_You __shouldn't__ do all that work by yourself._" Riko told me.

"_I can help._" Ruby signed.

"_You can?_" I looked at her in surprise.

Ruby nodded, "_I know how to sew as well. I can help you make them._"

"_It looks like the two of you will be working on this __together__ then._" Chika pointed out.

"_Granted you finish the designs._" Riko pointed out.

Chika pouted at her. She looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her. She thinks I'm going to help her, doesn't she? That's not happening. She was trusted with the designs, so she has to finish them herself.

...

As school was coming to a close, I was brought to the club room. It wasn't anything fancy. They had a big mess in the room at the moment. Chika placed her designs down on the table. Everyone looked them over.

"_Do you think these will work_?" Riko asked me and Ruby.

Ruby and I looked at each other. We stared silently for a while. The outfits weren't the best. We might have to change them a lot.

"_It's too much to do. __You'll_ _have__ to make it more basic._" Ruby explained.

"_I have to draw more?_" Chika frowned.

"_No. We can work __off__ of the designs to make it work._" I replied.

"_Great__. __I'm__ not very __good__ at this._" Chika looked extremely relieved.

"_Where are we going to make these at?_" I asked Ruby.

Ruby shrugged, "_I __don't__ know. We __could__ do them at my house. If you want._"

"_That sounds good._" I nodded.

After practice, that's what we did. Practice was weird. I spent most of the time just watching them. I tried out a few of the dance moves, but I wasn't very good. It'll take some time, I guess.

Ruby and I were walking together. I'm a little nervous about this. It's been a while since I've sewn anything. I hope I still know how. That would be bad if I did a horrible job. I'd let everyone down. I don't want that.

Ruby led me inside the house. I looked around. It doesn't seem like Dia is home. I wonder how she feels about Ruby being in the idol group. It's obvious she had issues with it.

We went to the living room. Ruby pulled out the sewing machine she had. I helped her carry it. It was pretty heavy for her.

We laid out the designs for the outfits and discussed exactly what we would keep and then what changes we would need to make. That took almost an hour to do on its own. I was not expecting this to take so long to just plan.

Eventually, we got through that faze. Next step was to figure out what we needed to buy. That was the reason we needed the sewing machine out. We most likely wouldn't make any of the outfits today. We just needed to see what we could do with the machine we had and what we would need to sew by hand.

"_Ruby? Do you think Chika is expecting __me__ to be able to perform for the show?_" I asked.

"_I'm not sure._" Ruby replied.

"_I __don't__ know if __I'm__ cut out for this. I feel like __I'll__ just drag you all down..._" I frowned.

"_You won't. __I'm__ sure __you'll__ get better._" Ruby signed back, a firm look on her face.

Ruby looked behind me. I turned around. Dia was home. She was eyeing us up. I nervously waved.

"_What are you two doing?_" Dia questioned as she walked toward us.

Ruby answered her, "_We're planning out how to make our __outfits_ _for__ the __open__ house._"

"_You're__ in the group? It seems a __little__ tough __for__ you._" Dia looked at me.

"_It is. But __I__ can manage_." I signed. I'm not going to quit so easily. I'll just have to work twice as hard.

"_Is this Mari's doing?_"

"No. _You know __Chika's been asking me to join since she first made it_." I replied, "_I__ decided __I'd__ finally try._"

"_Don't overwork yourself._" Dia told me and then she walked away from us.

"_What's her deal?_" I asked Ruby. It's obvious that something about our group is really bugging her.

Ruby shrugged, "_I'm not sure._"

"_Has she been like this the entire time?_" I questioned.

"_I guess. She's always seems like she disproves of what we're doing._" Ruby admitted.

"_Do you know why?_" I asked.

"_I __don't__ know that __I__ should be telling you._" Ruby looked down at the ground.

"_Please?_" I begged. I want to know what's up. What Mari told me only answered some of my questions. I still don't get why she seems so upset with the group. Especially if it is true that she gave them the name.

"_It's not that she doesn't like us doing this... she just __doesn't__ think we'll get far. We haven't done a lot and the little we have, it never ended too well. She's just trying to stop us from getting hurt._" Ruby eventually opened up.

"_I see... does this have to do with when she was in an idol group?_" I feel like that might be the case, but I'm not positive.

Ruby's eyes widened, "_How'd you know about that?_"

"_Mari told me._" I replied. I assume Ruby knows who Mari is.

"_I'm not sure if it's because of that... she __hasn't__ told me anything._" Ruby told me.

"_Oh. Well, hopefully she'll eventually admit what's up._" I signed.

"_Yeah._" Ruby agreed.

We didn't do much after that. The mood had dropped. We weren't able to focus as well. Soon, I said goodbye and left. It's not like we'll get anything else done tonight. Tomorrow we'll go and buy what we need and start working on the outfits.

I pulled out my phone. I wonder if anyone texted me while we were working. It didn't appear as though anyone had. I wonder what everyone else is up to.

At lunch, I had gotten the phone numbers of the other members. Now I could contact them as well. I was also added to a group chat. The group chat was very chaotic, to say the least. They spammed the chat a lot. It was a mess.

I decided to just head home. I had a lot of work to do. I didn't get much done today. Normally I can do some at lunch, but Chika wasn't letting me. She wouldn't stop talking. That's another problem with being deaf. I can't just listen while doing something else. I have to pay attention and I really have to pay attention to Chika. Her signing is still rough at points. It takes me a while to figure out what she's trying to tell me.

The first thing I did when I got home was my homework. I didn't bother doing anything else. I just wanted to get it done with. Once that was done, I decided to try and practice the dance some more. I want to impress them all with being able to do it. I'm going to work as hard as I can to succeed.

I stopped after an hour. Mari should be home soon. And that she was. I managed to take a short shower. By the time I was finished, she was back. But, she wasn't alone. She had brought someone with her. Did she and Kanan make up?

I went out and greeted them in the living room. Mari was happy as always. Kanan seemed more reserved and tense. I wonder what they're discussing. I probably shouldn't interrupt.

"_Want me to cook tonight?_" I asked Mari. It would be an excuse to leave them be.

"_Sure. Just let me know if you __want__ some help._" Mari replied.

I nodded and then left to do that. I can't believe it is that late already. Time really flew by.

I busied myself in the kitchen. I'm tempted to go see what they're doing. I want to know why Kanan is here. I just don't feel like I should interrupt them. They might be doing something important.

Jeez, just take a quick look. It won't hurt anyone.

I crept over to the archway that lead to the living room. I glanced over at where they were. Oh... um... not what I was expecting.

They're kissing. Like, passionately kissing. Great. I did not need to see that. I quickly went back to the kitchen. I bet my face is red. Let's hope it calms down before they come in. I don't need them seeing me. They'll know that I saw them.

I tried to calm my breathing. I don't need them to know. I need to act normal. It's not like I should be that surprised, if I'm honest with you. I could kinda tell they had a deeper relationship with each other.

I focused on the oven. I'm waiting for the light to come on so I know I can put the food in. You know, I'm kind of glad I can't hear them. I wonder if they're being noisy because they know I can't hear them.

I tried my best to think of other things as I continued to make dinner. It took half-an-hour to make. I have to fetch them now. Let's hope they're done now. I really don't want to make this any more awkward.

I walked into the living room. They were kissing this time, but they were snuggling. I paid their actions no mind and simply informed Mari that dinner was finished.

I don't care if they're dating. Why should I? If they're happy then that's that.

Kanan seemed to be embarrassed that they were caught being lovey-dovey. Mari didn't at all. That didn't surprise me, though. She's very out there. She doesn't really hide much. I wonder If there's anything that would make her hesitate to be so bold. I bet there is. I'm not going to go out of my way to find it out, though.

The three of us sat down and ate. Kanan was refusing to look at me for a bit. Then it seemed like she finally got over the embarrassment. She started showing me what she had learned to sign.

She's getting there. She's definitely picking it up well. I'm sure we'll be having full conversations before long. I made sure I let her know I was impressed with her knowledge. She was a fast learner.

"_Are __you__ joining in the open house?_" Mari asked me.

I shrugged, "_Not sure. Probably not._"

"_I would hope so. It'd be very rushed for you._" Mari replied.

I nodded in agreement. Even if I'm not planning to perform at the open house, I'm still going to try and catch up to them. That way we can do more sooner. I don't want to hold them back for long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō has been pushing herself too hard and faces the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

The next day went by well. I was slowly catching up with everyone else. They were impressed with my progress. I guess they assumed it would take me a lot longer to accomplish. It probably would have if I hadn't been practicing like I was.

Ruby and I were also getting a lot done on the outfits. Within a day we had managed to buy all the materials and make one and a half of the outfits. That's pretty good progress if you ask me.

Dia didn't say anything to us like before. She came home to us working again. This time, she merely asked how it was coming along and then left us. She's so hard to read. I'd wish she'd just cough up why she isn't that nice to our group.

I know she didn't want to approve it when Chika first asked, but that was over a year ago. I feel she should be able to tell that everyone is determined to stick it out till the end. Why can't she be more supportive like Mari is?

...

It had been a few days. The open house was tomorrow. I'm not dancing in it. I'll be on the sidelines helping out. I guess that's for the best. Even though I have made a lot of progress, I guess I shouldn't push myself too much.

But I really want to prove how good I am. I've been doing a lot of extra practice just to make sure I could do that. I wish I could get more out of it right now.

Speaking of that. It's time for practice. I made my way up to the roof after changing. It was a cloudy day, but it wasn't cold or raining. We could still practice. It actually was probably better than if we were in the sun. It gets really hot really fast.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather on the roof. We started out stretching in pairs as always. We had a pretty good routine going on. Despite how unorganized Chika tended to be, she at least made sure we had a plan for each practice.

Once we were done stretching, we got to practicing. We started out with the dance they were doing for the open house. After they finished that, we started working on a new dance we had made.

The song wasn't exactly done yet, but we had enough to work off of to start the dance. The dance was a lot harder than normal. I'm starting to fall behind them again. They were all doing it so easily and I wasn't. I hate that. I want to be at the same level as them.

As we kept practicing, I felt a little lightheaded. I ignored it and pushed onward. I'm not going to let that stop me. I need to get better. I need to catch up with them. I can't keep holding them back. I have to get a lot better as fast as possible.

The more I kept practicing, the worse the feeling became. Maybe I should take a break? But no one else is. They aren't tired so I can't be either. I have to show them that I can keep up.

A few more minutes passed by. I was starting to get off tempo a little. No one seemed to notice, though. Why can't I focus as well? I need to. This dance is hard. I need to really focus on it.

Just as we finished up the dance, I felt a sharp, splitting pain in my head. My legs gave out and I went falling toward the ground. I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

...

I opened my eyes to find the world was all blurry. I tried to blink to clear my vision. As I did, I was struck with a blinding light that made me close my eyes again.

What happened? Last thing I remember is being at practice. I had a headache or something. What the hell happened then?

I forced my way through the painful light and opened my eyes again. I looked around the room. I was in a place I didn't recognize. Where am I?

I slowly forced myself into a sitting position. I was the only one in the room. I think I might be in the hospital. If that's the case, then just what the hell happened to me? How'd I end up here? Did I pass out or something?

No one else was in the room with me. I was all alone. Who will be the first to come and see me? I hope whoever comes in can explain what happened to me. I'm very confused.

Is it even the same day? It could be a different day for all I know. I hope not. I hope it's still the same day. Or at least it's only the next day. I wish someone would come in and see me. I need to figure this out now.

No one came in for over an hour. The first person who did was a nurse. She started talking to me. Great. What am I supposed to do now? I can't move very well. Everything hurts. I don't think I can get my arms up enough to sign to her.

It seems she just wants to take my vitals. I did my best to comply with what she needed. It was hard. I bet she's talking to me and asking me questions. I can't answer her. I hate this.

I hope someone comes in soon. They'll be able to help me out. But, how long will that be? I hope soon. I don't want to be here alone. It's making me panic. Mainly because I can't hear. It makes this entire thing harder for me.

...

It took another hour before anyone else came in. Thankfully, it wasn't a doctor or nurse. Chika had come to see me. She ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back. I guess I worried her a lot, didn't I?

Chika pulled away. She looked at me. She seems to be glaring at me. What did I do? Is this because I worried her? Is she mad at me for that? I think she might be.

"_You scared us..._" Chika signed, her face now being filled with worry. Her bottom lip was starting to quiver. Is she going to cry?

"_I'm__ sorry._" I didn't know what else to say.

"_You're__ pushing yourself too hard. That's what the doctor said._" Chika told me.

I didn't know how to reply to that. I guess I have been working myself to my limit. If I keep this up, I might never be able to do anything for the group. I'll just keep dragging them down.

I hate this. Why can't I just be like them? Am I really that out of shape?

"_I know you want to catch up. But, you need to go slower._" Chika told me.

"_It's your fault._" I glared at her, "_You keep expecting too __much__ from me. __I've__ just been __trying__ to please you._"

Chika's eyes went wide, "_I..._"

I nodded. I guess it's not all her fault. I pushed myself beyond what she was expecting. But, maybe it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't pressured into getting better.

What am I saying? It's my fault. I should've known my limit. I shouldn't have let myself be pushed around so much. I can't just blame Chika. It's not her fault this happened. Now I've made her cry. Great.

"_Chika, don't cry._" I frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"_I'm__ sorry..._"

I don't know what she's apologizing for. Is it for crying or is it for expecting too much from me? I kind of don't want to ask.

I just hugged her. I feel bad now. I put all the blame on her. I should apologize. I shouldn't have done that. I made her feel really bad.

I made Chika look at me, "_I'm__ sorry. I __shouldn't__ only blame you for this. It's my __fault__ too._"

"_But you said I-_"

"_I __shouldn't__ have let myself be pushed around. __It's my__ fault._" I cut her off.

We stared at each other in silence. Neither of us moved. I don't know what to do. It seems like Chika doesn't know either. It's tense around us. I don't like this feeling.

We were broken out of our silence when someone else entered the room. It was Riko. She waved to me and then stood beside Chika.

"_How are you doing?_" Riko asked me.

I shrugged, "_I think __I'm__ okay._"

"_You really worried us for a while._" Riko told me.

"_How long has it been?_" I asked.

"_Three days._" Chika replied, "_You really pushed yourself to your limit._"

"_I'm__ sorry._" I apologized.

"_Just promise us you __won't__ do that again._" Riko signed.

"_I promise._" I replied.

"_Do you have any idea when __you'll__ be released?_" Chika changed the topic.

I shook my head, "_How am __I__ supposed to know that? I __can't__ hear what they say to me._"

"_Right. Sorry._" Chika looked a little embarrassed.

...

We later found out I was to be released tomorrow. They hung out with me for a while. We did inform the nurse that I was deaf and needed an interpreter. We still haven't seen anyone for that job yet. They should have someone they could call.

As it started getting later in the day, Riko and Chika left. They had to go home. I was all alone again. Thankfully, it wasn't for too long. Only a little while had passed before someone else came in.

It was Mari. She waved to me and took a seat beside me. Is she going to scold me as well?

"_You feeling alright?_" Mari asked.

I nodded, "_I'm__ fine._"

"_Learned not to overwork yourself again?_"

Ah. There's the start of the scolding. I knew it was going to happen.

"_Yeah. I __won't__ do it again._" I promised, hoping she wouldn't say anything else about it.

"_You better not._" Mari did seem to accept my promise.

"_So... what have __I__ missed?_" I asked. Chika had been too talkative for me to ask that to her or Riko.

"_Quite a lot, actually._" Mari told me.

"_Care __to__ elaborate?_"

"_Well, Aqours __got__ a letter asking them to __perform__ at a festival event._" Mari started with.

"_I guess __I'm__ still not going to be performing._"

"_You never know._" Mari replied.

"_Anything else?_" I asked.

Mari nodded, "_I __got__ Kanan to join them._"

"_Are you in the group now too?_"

I'm surprised she managed to do that. I remember the few times I saw them. Whenever Mari would try that, it would tend to end with them getting into a screaming match. How did she get Kanan to change her view.

"_Yep. Oh, __there's_ _actually__ two new couples too._" Mari smiled.

Two new couples? Wow. And yet, I can't think of who they would be. No one has really shown signs of being that close. I wonder who they are.

"_You gonna tell me who? Or am __I__ supposed to guess?_" I asked.

"_Yoshiko and Ruby started yesterday. And, well... __I'm__ kinda dating two people._" Mari told me.

Yoshiko? Who's that? Wait. Could that be Yohane? Is that not the name everyone calls her? Why wasn't I told this?

"_Who are you dating?_" I asked. I'll talk to Yohane later to see if it's true.

"_Kanan and Dia._"

I knew about Kanan, but since when was Dia involved in this? Perhaps that was where she was every day. She was always home late. I thought it was her doing work, but maybe not.

"_Surprised?_"

I nodded, "_I wasn't expecting Dia. I kinda knew __you__ and Kanan had a thing for each other for a little bit._"

"_I see. Well, it was just me and Kanan for a while, but then somehow Kanan got Dia __involved__ with us._" Mari explained.

What? Kanan was responsible for that? I was sure it would've been Mari. Jeez. Today is just full of surprises.

But, now that I think about it... maybe it's not that surprising. After all, Kanan had to have been meeting up with Dia. That's how she learned to sign. So, maybe that's what caused it.

"_Anyway, are you staying until visiting hours are over?_" I changed topic.

"_I can if you want me too_." Mari replied.

"_I'd__ like if you would. They still __haven't__ given me an interpreter._" I told her.

"_Okay. __I'll__ stay __until__ then._" Mari agreed.

Let's hope this never happens again. I'll make sure to be careful from now on. I can't afford to push myself like that again. If I did, I fear they may kick me out of the group.

I'll just be a big disappointment to them then. I don't want that. I wanna show them how good I can get. I'll prove I can be an idol like them. I will.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika's been busy stalking someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I was released the next day and told to take it easy. Chika was the one who came to walk with me. We didn't talk for a bit. I don't really know what to say.

I hope she isn't still upset. I know I probably scared them all... but is she still mad at me for that? I'm not sure.

"_What are your __plans__ for today?_" I asked her hesitantly.

"_I don't know._" Chika replied.

"_Do you wanna hang out?_" I asked.

"_Sure!_" Chika smiled and nodded.

Okay. So I guess she isn't mad. I don't think she could hide it if she tried. Well, guess that's good. Don't have to worry about her giving me any problems.

"_Where do you wanna go?_" I asked. I have no place in mind.

"_Let's__ go to my house. I wanna show you something._" Chika said.

The look she gave me makes me feel like this thing she wants to show me is meant to be a secret. I wonder what she found. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

We walked to her house. Chika told me nothing more about what this thing was that she wanted to show me. Does she not want anyone to know? I doubt anyone would be able to tell. I haven't seen many people that know how to sign.

It wasn't too long before we were in her room. I sat on her bed and waited. Chika pulled the curtains shut. Jeez. Is it really that secretive?

"_Look. I took this picture._" Chika held up her phone.

I wasn't sure what I was looking at at first. But, it seems to be a picture of two people. Not sure who. It's a really blurry picture.

"_Are you going __to__ tell me who they are? I __can't_ _make__ it out._" I asked.

Chika pouted, "_It's Riko and Hanamaru._"

"_And __what's__ the big deal? __Can't_ _they hang__ out?_" I don't get what she's trying to tell me.

"_It's more than them just hanging out. I think they might like each other._" Chika told me.

"_Why do you think that?_" I asked. Is this just a random thing or is there evidence to suggest they are dating?

"_I see them hanging out a lot and it just looks like __they're__ more than friends. They get really __close_ _and__ hold hands and __I__ swear __I've__ seen them almost kiss._" Chika started going on a little bit of a rant.

"_Why __haven't__ you just asked them?_" I questioned.

"_What if __I'm__ wrong?_" Chika worried.

"_Well, it's better than spying on them._" I replied.

"_You ask them._" Chika stated.

"_I don't care. You're the one who wants to know. I really could care less if __they're__ dating._" I rolled my eyes.

"_Please?_" Chika begged as she pretended to be upset.

"_No._" I wasn't having it.

Wait. I could do it but make it clear Chika wants to know. Perhaps that'll work. I'm not going to be seen as nosy if I can help it.

"_Come on. Please? __I'll__ kiss you if you do it._" Chika tried to bribe me into it.

"_I can kiss you as __I__ please. I'll do __it__, though._" I wasn't about to tell he my plan.

"_Thank you!_" Chika smiled and hugged me.

I rolled my eyes at her as I opened my phone. I pulled up Riko's messages and texted her.

_Hey. Chika's been wondering if something is going on with you and Hanamaru? She's too embarrassed to ask you guys herself so she's making me do it._

I didn't let Chika see it. She'll probably get mad at me for phrasing it like that. Not that I really care that much. She should've just texted her herself. This is her fault.

**Sounds like Chika. I guess ** **I** ** can tell you. Hanamaru ** **and** **I** ** aren't exactly dating but we're kinda considering it.**

Hmm. What am I supposed to say to that. They're not dating yet, but they soon might be? What does that mean? Why aren't they dating yet if they both want to?

_That leaves me with so many questions._

"_Did she reply yet?_" Chika asked, her motions anxious.

"_They aren't dating._" I told her.

Chika pouted, "_They really need to not be that close and touchy then_."

I rolled my eyes at her. Chika stuck her tongue out at me and then buried herself under the covers on her bed. She's weird.

**Hanamaru just ** **isn't** ** ready to start a relationship ** **yet** **. She's nervous about it so ** **I** **won't** ** rush her.**

_I guess that makes sense. Well, Chika _ _isn't_ _ happy you guys _ _aren't_ _ dating. She says _ _you're_ _ being too touchy _ _for_ _ being just friends._

Riko sent some laughing emojis. I wanted to chuckle, but kept quiet. I glanced over at Chika. Really? She fell asleep. Dear god this girl.

**That's none of her concern. Maybe tell her to stop stalking us.**

_I think this is going to make her want to stalk you more. But, _ _I'll_ _ see if she'll give it up._

**She's a handful. ** **Isn't** ** she?**

_You can say that again. I turned my back on her for a minute and she's fallen _ _asleep_ _ already._

**Good luck with her. I have to go.**

_Are _ _you_ _ home?_

**No. Mom took me shopping. I was waiting for her to ** **check out** **. We're heading to a restaurant now.**

_Have fun._

I closed my phone and then looked at Chika. She's drooling all over her bed. I rolled my eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. She mumbled something and then turned the other way.

I shook her a little bit. Chika turned back around. She grabbed me and tugged my down onto her bed. I couldn't get out of her grip no matter what I tried to do. Great. She's still asleep and doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon.

I sighed as I relented to my fate. I shifted so I was actually on the bed instead of half on the floor. Chika smiled in her sleep and pulled me even tighter against her. I hesitantly kissed her on her forehead.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I try and just sleep? I'm not tired though. I started playing with her hair. I kinda want to see her put it all into a ponytail. Maybe I can convince her to do it?

After a while, I was bored again. Hair isn't that entertaining. I sighed as I tried to get out of her grip. She just tightened her hold on me. I tried shaking her awake again, but it didn't work. She's a heavy sleeper. This is just great.

Well, looks like I'm stuck until she wakes up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new event is on the horizon. How is Yō handling it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

A few days had gone by. We had just received word about being invited to an event. This one was not nearby. We'd have to go to Tokyo for it. That was quite a journey.

I'm really nervous about the event. This would be my first time performing with them. I can't help but fear I'll ruin it. What if we meet another group and they hate me? What then?

I need to stop thinking about this. It's going me no good to worry so much. What happens happens. I'll just have to deal with it.

Mari was still attempting to get Dia to join. I don't really think Dia should join us, but Mari won't listen. I guess I can understand it. If they had all been in a group before, maybe she would join again. I mean, Kanan eventually agreed to it.

It was just after school. We weren't having practice today. Chika was clinging to my arm as we exited the school. I rolled my eyes at her. Chika just flashed me a smile.

"_You're lucky you're cute._" I playfully glared at her.

Chika pouted, "_Meanie!_"

I rolled my eyes again. I looked around. Most students were also leaving. Oh yeah. I never did get to talk to Yohane about if that wasn't her name. Maybe I should see about that later. I'll probably just text her.

Speaking of things I want to figure out, I spotted Riko and Hanamaru talking. Chika noticed them as well. She let go of me and snuck closer. I sighed and followed her. This girl is going to get yelled at. I guarantee it.

Hanamaru was the first to see us. She said something to Riko and then she looked as well. Chika froze as she knew she had been spotted. I just sighed and walked past her and over to them.

"_Hey. What's up?_" I asked.

"_Nothing._" Riko replied, "_What are you guys __up__ to?_"

I shrugged, "_I__ wish __I__ knew._"

Hanamaru started talking to Riko. It irked me a little. Is it something secretive that I can't know? I hate when people do this. It just makes me mad.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned and saw Chika had finally come over to us. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"_So, we have something to say._" Hanamaru signed, "_We're dating._"

Oh. So they finally made it official. That's nice. Chika started saying something. I wouldn't doubt she's bragging about knowing it. She is definitely a handful. Sometimes I wonder how I ever manage to put up with her.

"_Congratulations. So, everyone in Aqours is dating someone now?_" It was hard to believe that that was the case.

Idols weren't normally supposed to be in relationships. It was looked down upon. But, Aqours was already strange with having me in the group. That wasn't too big of a deal, was it?

"_It seems so._" Riko nodded.

"_Are you guys doing anything?_" Chika asked.

"_Yes. And no, you aren't coming._"

Chika pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. She gets really nosy sometimes. She doesn't really seem to get boundaries all that well.

"_Fine. Let's go. I wanna show you something._" Chika grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

This girl is being really annoying today. What's up with her? I never know.

Chika brought me to the park. We sat down on a bench. So, why are we here? I'm hoping she'll just start talking.

"_What's with you today?_" I asked after Chika didn't do anything.

"_I'm just... nervous. The live is coming up __and_ _I'm__ worried. But, no one else seems to be._" Chika told me.

So that's why she's been clingy. She's just getting nervous. Sure, we have a few weeks till we perform and all... but I guess it is pretty nerve wracking.

I can only imagine how nervous Chika could be. She is the one that's pretty much in charge of this whole thing. It's a lot of pressure. Could I help her feel less nervous?

"_Is there anything that would make you less nervous?_" I decided to ask her instead of trying to guess.

"_I don't know._" Chika frowned.

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Chika blushed as she looked away. It's not like her to get embarrassed. Normally she's all over me all the time. I'm pretty sure by this point the entire school must know that we're dating.

...

After an hour, I was home by myself. I guess now is a good time to text Yohane. I keep forgetting to ask about her name. No one's ever told me anything so I'm really confused.

_Yō: Hey, _ _I_ _ have a question_

**Yohane: What is it?**

At least she's on. I was worried she might not respond right away. I really don't know what her hobbies are.

_Yō: Is Yoshiko your real name?_

I didn't receive a reply for a while. Did I upset her or something? Or, maybe she just didn't know how to respond. I don't think I'd know how to respond either.

**Yohane: Maybe**

She won't even give me a clear answer. I'm gonna say the answer is yes. With how she's acting I can't help but think it. So, why would she give me a different name?

_Yō: How come you lied about your name?_

I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I am a little mad. What was the purpose. Why did everyone else know her real name and I didn't? I don't get it and I hate that I don't get it.

**Yohane: It's a long story**

I'm guessing she doesn't really want to talk about it. I shouldn't push her to talk either. I guess I'll just leave her be for now. I changed her name in my phone. I guess I should get familiar with it. Hopefully soon she'll tell me the story.

I was going to head to my room to do some work. However, it didn't appear like that was going to happen. I saw my phone flash. Who's texting me now?

I grabbed my phone to look. It was Mari. What could she want? I opened her message to see. I was not expecting what I read. How on earth did she do it?

Somehow, Mari finally had convinced Dia to join the group. I wonder how this will turn out. She never seemed too happy with us. Will this be okay? I'm not too sure. We can only hope everything will turn out okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time fo head to Tokyo for the event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

There were now nine members in Aqours. I still don't know how I feel about this. Dia seems a little wary of us all still. It seems like she kind of wants to be here, but like something is holding her back. I'm not going to ask anything.

But, anyway. It was almost time for our show. We had just arrived at Tokyo. We got off the bus. Our first matter of business was finding the hotel we would be staying at.

Dia took the lead. She led us through the streets. A few tried to stop and look at things, but they got yelled at. Dia wasn't in the mood for any distractions it seemed.

Once we made it to the hotel and got settled in, we were allowed to go and explore. Chika excitedly ran off. Surprisingly, she didn't drag me with her for once. Instead, she took Riko.

I ended up being by myself. This should be fun. I decided to wear my hearing aids. Hopefully it'll help a little. Even if it is to just point to people who try to talk to me.

I decided to go and explore the town. I wasn't too interested in the shops. I went and just started walking around. I kept my eye on the people around me. I hate this. When people don't get a reaction out of me, they assume I'm being rude. I hate when that happens and they don't let me explain.

I ended up in a small plaza. It wasn't too crowded. That was good. I decided to explore this area. It looks pretty cool. I don't really know where I am. I didn't bother to really bring a map or look at one. I have my phone if I get lost.

I came to a desolate area. Well, almost desolate. There were two girls there. I couldn't tell what exactly they were doing. I could see their mouths moving. It doesn't look like they're talking, though. Could they be singing?

Well, they stopped before long. They noticed me standing there. Great. I can't just walk away, can I? It's obvious I was staring at them. I really doomed myself here.

The taller of the two started talking. It seems like she's talking to me. I tried to read her lips, but I barely understood any of the words she said. This is not going well at all. What do I do?

I turned my head to the side and pointed at my hearing aid. Hopefully that gets the message across. It doesn't always do that. People see it and then think they just need to speak louder and magically I'll be able to hear them. That's not how it works at all.

Thankfully, it seems like they understood my gesture. We ended in a bit of an awkward staring contest. It didn't seem like any of us wanted to make the next move. Should I just leave? It still feels a little rude.

I pulled out my phone. Shall we see if they'll hold a conversation like this? It won't hurt to try, right? I typed out what I wanted and then walked over. I held out my phone so they could see it.

_Hi. I'm sorry if I seemed creepy watching you guys_

I still wasn't sure how they felt about that. I decided it was just best to apologize to them. If they weren't creeped out, great. If they were, well I said sorry.

The taller one pulled her phone out and typed something on it. Looks like at least she is willing to communicate this way. That's a start. I don't find many people willing to do this. People just have it in their head that all deaf people can lip read 100% of everything. I was pretty good back then, but not anymore.

**It's fine. You're deaf?**

I nodded. There isn't really anything else I can say to that question. It's not like I even have much of a story.

**What's your name? ** **I'm** ** Sarah and ** **this** ** is Leah**

_I'm_ _ Yō_

**Why are you here?**

I'm not sure what here she is referring to. Should I ask? Or should I just answer it both ways? I'm bad at this. Why didn't I just ask to tag along with some other group?

_I'm_ _ here for the idol _ _group_ _ preliminary event thing._

**You're going to watch it?**

Oh. Guess I should've saw that one coming. Should I leave it at that? What if she sees me there? Ugh. I can't decide what to do.

_Actually, _ _I'm_ _ part of one of the acts_

Sarah seemed shocked. Once Leah saw the text as well, she shared the same expression. Can't say I blame them. I'm probably the first deaf person they've ever met to begin with.

**You can sing?**

I shook my head.

_I just dance. I don't sing_

**What's the group name?**

_Aqours_

It seemed they knew the group name. Maybe they've run into some of the other members before?

_You know us?_

**We've heard of you.**

_I guess this explains the _ _captions_ _ now?_

I tried to keep the mood lighter. More or less just for me. I don't like this conversation too much.

**That it does. Just so you know, we're a ** **group** ** too. **

_Oh? What's the name?_

**Saint** ** Snow. We're aiming for first at Love Live. I suggest you don't get in our way.**

_Maybe that's our goal too._

I actually don't know if that is our goal. I assume it is. That should get more students to join our school, right? I should really start asking these questions.

**Your group is a joke. ** **Unless** **you're** ** going to take this seriously, don't bother ** **with** ** that goal.**

They left after that. Great. I've ended up making some enemies from the look of it. Just great. What do I do now?

Should I tell anyone? Maybe just mentioning them will be good enough for now. I should see if they know about them already.

I looked at my phone. I was texted. Chika decided we should all meet up somewhere. After I check the address, I realized that was where I was at already. Looks like I just have to wait.

A few moments later, Chika and Riko came here. They both seemed to be surprised I was here already.

"_Why're you here already?_"

"_I found my way here earlier._" I explained simply.

"_Well, now we just wait for everyone else._" Chika plopped down onto the ground.

We joined her on the ground. We sat in silence for a while.

"_I have a question. What exactly is the goal of this group?_" I decided to ask.

"_We have to win Love Live so we can save our school!"_ Chika replied.

"_Okay._" I shrugged.

I hope that's something we can achieve then. If not, Chika will be pretty upset. I don't want to see that. She's put a lot of work into this.

"_Do you think we can do this?"_ I asked.

"_Are you saying that because of yourself?_" Chika asked.

"_No. I just feel like we aren't really that good compared to other groups._" I signed.

Chika pouted, "_We are fine._"

"_She has a point, Chika. We haven't done much yet. Most of the other groups we're up against are a lot more advanced._" Riko cut in.

"_We'll get really good then!" _Chika stated.

She's really determined. Let's hope this works out then.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to perform. How will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

Soon enough, we had all met up. We talked for a bit, before we headed to the venue. It was time to get ready. We checked in and were given a room to change in.

I'm scared. This is the first time we've done something on this scale. What if something goes wrong? I can't get those worries out of my head.

I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to look. Chika was standing beside me. She smiled. I suppose she can tell I'm nervous. I can't really help it. I think we're all pretty nervous.

"_You ready?_" I asked. I can see she's also a little nervous.

"_I think so._" Chika replied, "_How about you?_"

I shrugged. I'm not sure. I honestly don't think I am ready for this. This is my first performance. They got to do other things before this. I didn't. Because of the incident, I never got to perform before now. Everyone else has, though.

What if I mess this all up? What if I freeze up? What if I forget a part? It's not like I can hear the music. What if my timing is off?

Chika hugged me. I must've shown my fear on my face. I hugged her back. I took a few deep breaths. I can do this. I've been practicing a lot. I can manage this.

We stayed hugging for a while. I didn't want to let go. I felt better holding Chika. The worries went away for a bit. But, we eventually had to separate. It was time to go on.

We made our way to the back of the stage. The previous group just came down from it. We went up. We stood in our positions and waited. The lights brightened.

I watched Chika. Once she moved, I knew what I had to do. That was basically my cue to start. I hope I do this right.

...

It was after the show. We had been waiting in our assigned area. Our dance went well. At least, no one said anything about it, so I assume we did okay. Now, we just need to wait for the ranking.

That came later in the day. We had just finished eating when we got the announcement. We went online to check it. I hope we did okay.

We got ranked in the middle. Well, could be worse. Chika was frowning. I guess she thought we'd get ranked higher. I looked at everyone else to see how they reacted to it. Most of them seemed fine with the ranking.

"_You shouldn't be surprised._" Dia stated.

"_Why not?_" Chika asked.

Dia glanced my way, "_Yō__ was out of sync for part of the dance._"

I was? It took until now for them to tell me? Why didn't she say anything earlier? I feel bad now. Maybe I shouldn't be part of this group? I'm just ruining things for them. If it wasn't for me, they'd have gotten better.

"_I'm__ sorry. __I'll__ make sure it doesn't happen again._" I apologized to everyone.

"_You can't exactly blame her. It's not like she has a lot of cues to work off of to check that._" Mari pointed out.

Even so, I still feel bad. I need to work harder. I'll just make sure I take care of myself so I don't collapse again. I have to make it up to them. I can't drag them down.

"_I know. __I'm__ just stating why we got the ranking we did. It's not a big deal. It can be __worked_ _out__ easily._" Dia replied.

I guess that's alright. If she thinks I can fix it easily then I'll trust her on that. I still feel bad, though. I should've been able to fix that before now. I should've been able to notice. I thought I was paying close attention to everyone. I guess I wasn't.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. It was Riko.

"_Don't be too hard on yourself. This was your first time performing with us, after all_." Riko told me.

I know that. It doesn't make me feel much better, though. I thought I could prove myself, but I didn't. I messed up. I just frowned at Riko. Riko sighed.

"_We should start heading to the bus. It'll be __arriving__ soon._" Dia pointed out.

We silently walked to the bus stop. I have a lump in my throat. I don't know why, but I feel this way. Do they really want me? Sure, they all learned sign language to communicate with me and all, but sometimes I wonder if they talk about me when I'm not around.

Maybe deaf people shouldn't be idols. I've seen the comments some people have left on posts we've made. They would always be deleted, but I could see a few before that happened. I knew not everyone was a fan of me being an idol.

And now they'll have more fuel. Because I messed up. Because I got out of sync, they'll use it against me. I don't want to worry the others, though. I'll just act like I'm oblivious to those messages like they think I am.

We made it to the bus stop. Moments later, the bus arrived. We all got on. Chika and I sat together. I rested my head on her shoulder and grabbed her hand. I held it as I played with her fingers with my other hands. It was to try and distract myself, but it wasn't working very well.

"_Are you okay?_" Chika asked.

"_I don't know._" I shrugged.

Chika kissed my forehead, "_Want to talk about it?_"

"_I'm__ just doubting myself again..._" I didn't see the point in lying. I just want some comfort.

"_You did __wonderful__ today. Don't __worry__ about the mess up. You did the best you could._" Chika tried to reassure me, "_None of us care._"

"_Do you really think __I__ can do this?_"

"_Only if you think you can. If you __aren't__ motivated, you __won't__ do well, right? So, if you don't feel like it, you don't have to stay in the group._"

Knowing that was something they were okay with hurt for some reason. Is it the thought that they didn't fully think I could do this? The thought that they prepared for me to give up?

I don't know what to do. I really don't. I want to stay with them, but these thoughts make it hard to do so. I'm lost. I don't have any idea where to go next.

I need help.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō doesn't know if she wants to be an idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about our live. It was haunting me. I couldn't stop thinking back to how I messed up. To how I ruined it.

Everyone had done so well, but then I didn't. I know they don't think that way. They keep reassuring me that it's fine, but... I don't know. I've been trying to work harder, but I don't really feel like I'm improving.

It was late at night. I was sitting on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I can't sleep. I can't get my mind to shut up. No matter what I try, it won't leave me alone.

Why? I saw more comments. More people hating me. Mocking me. Telling me I'm worthless as an idol. And, maybe they're right. No matter what I do, I keep messing up. I keep failing to get better.

I got off of my bed. I need to get out. I'm suffocating here. I need time to myself. To think things through.

I carefully crept out of the hotel. I don't want Mari to know where I'm going. I just kind of want to vanish for a bit. I feel that'll do me well.

I took some money with me incase I needed some. I left my phone in my room. I don't need it. Not right now.

I threw on a jacket and my shoes and then headed out. I don't really have a clue as to where I want to go. I just want to get away from everything for a while.

I ended up in a forest. I climbed up a tree. I laid back on it and watched the stars. It's peaceful out here. I like it. It gives me a chance to breathe.

...

I must've fallen asleep at some point. I woke up to sun in my face. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was still in the tree. I scanned the area and then climbed down.

Now I wish I would've brought my phone. I have no idea what time it is. Oh well. I might as well head into the town to see. I don't want to see anyone yet. I'll wait a while longer.

I didn't see too many people around town. I found a clock. School was already started. I wonder how they feel about me just vanishing for a bit? They have no clue where I am. I should go back. But... I don't want to. Not yet.

I somehow found myself at the bus stop. I don't know why, but I found myself boarding it. I just spaced out as it drove. I have no plans. I'm just going somewhere else. Just for a bit. I'll be back by tonight. I promise.

...

I found myself back at the venue where we had our performance. I don't know why I ended up here. I shouldn't be here. I should've moved on from this event. And yet... I can't.

I sighed and headed down the road. I don't really know what to do. I know I should go back, but I don't want to. Maybe they don't even care that I'm gone? They were better off without me, weren't they?

I stopped at a bench and sat down. I curled up and shoved my face into my knees. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I can't cry. Not here.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I didn't respond. Hopefully they'll leave me alone. But, they didn't. They forced me to look at them.

They look familiar. Where have I seen this girl before? Wait. She's... we met before the live. Yeah. What was her name? I can't remember...

She tugged me up and started dragging me down the street. Where is she taking me? What does she want?

We ended up at a cafe. She took me inside and to the back area. She motioned for me to sit on a couch. She left the room after that. I waited for her to return.

I still can't think of her name... That's not good. Come on. I should be able to remember this. I don't want to have to ask her. But, I think I'll have to.

She soon came back with some tea. We sat together and didn't talk. Not like I really can. I don't have my phone so I can't do much.

She pulled out her phone. Well. Looks like we can talk.

**Why are you here?**

_I needed to get away from everyone._

**Why?**

_Am _ _I_ _ really able to _ _be_ _ an idol if _ _I'm_ _ deaf?_

She didn't type a reply for a while. She probably doesn't know what to respond to that with. She didn't like that Aqours was a group to begin with, did she?

Ah. I remember her name now. Sarah. Thank god I finally remembered that. Now it'll be less awkward if I need her name. Though, I don't think I do, but safe than sorry.

**Why do you ask?**

_People don't think __I__ should be one. I keep messing __up_ _because_ _I_ _can't__ hear too. So, maybe it's better __I_ _don't_ _keep_ _being__ an idol_

**Do you like being one?**

Do I? It's been nothing but stressful. But... that's because I'm constantly worrying over being better... isn't it? Before that... was I happy? Was there ever a time before that?

_I don't know_

I honestly can't say. I don't think there ever was a time where I could be carefree about it. I was always so worried about showing them I could keep up.

**Why?**

_I've_ _ never looked at it as fun. _ _I've_ _ only been focused on _ _getting_ _ better to prove myself._

**I see. You were too ** **worried** **about** ** how other people saw you to actually enjoy anything**

It seems she understands. I've always just felt pressured.

_I don't know how to not worry_

**Why not focus on only having fun? Don't think of the future. Focus on the present.**

Maybe that could work. If I don't see it as working for a competition, then maybe I can finally relax. Maybe that can mean I'll enjoy it for once.

_I'll_ _ try. Thank you._

I smiled. This has really helped me.

**I look forward to seeing how you fare. I'm interested in seeing you break the stereotype**

_You think __I__ can be an idol even if __I_ _can't__ hear?_

Last time we met she seemed so uninterested in it. She didn't care. Now she does? Maybe once she saw our performance she changed her mind on me?

**If you put your ** **mind** ** to it**

_I'll_ _ do my best._

**Are you heading home then?**

_I probably should_

**Take care**

I left the place then. I made my way to the bus stop. It took a while for the bus to arrive. I boarded it. Now I have to wait till I get home.

Well, at least I know what I'm doing now. I won't focus solely on showing people my skill. I'm going to only do it for my enjoyment. That hopefully will help me.

I want to be an idol. I want to do this. It's just I sometimes feel like this industry doesn't want me. It doesn't make anything accessible for me.

Oh... I remembered something. We have a live soon. What do I do? Would they mind if I sat out? No... they require all members to perform at this one.

Well... I have an idea. Could interpreting be counted as performing? After all, I'm on the stage with them. I'm still dancing, just not like them. I'll try it. Hopefully they will agree.

They want me to feel wanted. They want to help me. They should agree to this then. I can only hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

I made my way back to the hotel. School was still in session. I have some time to figure out what exactly I want to do. It's hard.

I entered the hotel and went to my room. I sighed as I sat on my bed. I don't know what to do. Is it possible to not worry? Can I actually do this? I don't know.

I hesitantly picked up my phone. Would I have any messages? Mari should've told them all I hadn't taken mu phone with me. But, it doesn't hurt to check, I guess.

There weren't any new messages from them. Should I text someone and tell them I'm back? Am I ready to face them?

I looked at the time. School was almost over. Maybe I should send them a text. Just tell them I'm fine and not to worry. I bet they were really worried when I vanished. Especially with everything that's been going on for us.

I don't know who I should text, though. I guess I should text Mari. So, I sent her a small message just saying I'm sorry for vanishing like that and that I'm back now.

It took a while before I got any response. I decided to take a shower while I waited. It should help take my mind off of things for a bit.

I still can't believe that Sarah actually is supportive now. What changed? She didn't like us before, but now she's interested in seeing what we can do. Maybe after seeing our performance she changed her mind?

After my shower, I glanced at my phone. Looks like Mari responded. She was just relieved I'm back. And, looks like I need to go to practice. I'm assuming it's to talk.

I don't know if I'm ready to talk. I don't think I really have a choice, though. I sighed. Guess I better get going. I don't want them to yell at me. Well, at least not yell at me more than they already will.

I'm sure I'm going to get scolded for this. I don't want to go because of that. They just don't get it. They never will. They don't understand how hard it is to be me.

I very unwillingly made my way to the school. I felt sick. I'm really nervous about how this all will go down. I don't want to do this.

I slowly made my way up to the roof. I'm not ready. But, I slowly opened the door. I kept my head down as I walked out. I don't want to see them.

Someone pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly looked up. It was Chika. She smiled at me, though I could see the worry on her face. I hugged her back.

After a few minutes, Chika pulled away from me. I hesitantly looked around at everyone else. They were all watching me.

I gulped. What's going to happen now? Are they going to bombard me with questions or scold me? Maybe both. I'm not really sure.

We all ended up just staring at each other for a while. I didn't want to start this conversation. I don't even know what I would tell them? Should I just apologize and say it won't happen again?

"_Where were you?_" Chika broke the awkward stare-off we were all having.

"_Nowhere._" I don't really want to tell them about what I did.

"_Why'd you run off like that?_" Chika was now frowning, obviously not pleased with my answer.

"_I just needed to be alone for a while._" I replied.

"_That doesn't excuse you __not__ taking your phone. What if __something__ had happened to you?_" Mari decided to cut in and scold me.

"_Sorry._" I apologized.

"_Yō? Do you doubt __yourself__ as an idol?_" Chika asked me.

I nodded. I really do. I can't just ignore the countless people who hate me. I can't ignore the people who tell me I shouldn't be an idol. I can't help but have doubts when so many people tell me I'm not worth it.

"_Do you really want to be an idol?_" Riko nervously asked.

"_I don't know._" I admitted.

I want to be an idol... but I don't know if I have the ability to do it. I have the physical ability, but the mental? I'm not too sure about that one.

"_Unfortunately you are expected to perform at this live._" Dia pointed out.

"_About that... do you think it'd be possible if __I__ could do something else?_"

"_Like what?_" Chika asked.

"_What if __I__ sang the song. Like, __interpreted__ it on the side? Would that __still__ count?_"

I really hope it does. I don't know if I'll be able to dance. Not until I can sort these doubts out. I know it'll end badly if I don't. So, hopefully I can have some more time.

"_I'm__ not sure._"

"_I guess we can check. It __doesn't__ hurt to ask._" Mari shrugged.

"_Alright. You can check with that. If so, __I__ guess we'll change the dance up._"

Right... they'd have to rework the dance routine. Is that too much of a bother for them? Are they going to keep complaining about it? Am I going to be forced to dance?

"_Well, today you can sit out._" Chika told me, "_Hopefully it won't take long for them to respond to us._"

I nodded. I took a seat while everyone else started warming up. At least they don't seem too mad. And, they are willing to work to make things better for me. That's a start.

So... now it's all up to me. I think I can handle singing the song well. Just need to memorize a few key moves to keep on track and then leave it up to muscle memory for the rest.

I just now need to find a way to stop these doubts. I'm at a loss for that. I feel that I need to prove myself worthy in order for people to stop hating on me. But, that just makes being an idol stressful.

Can I manage to ignore them? Could I stop myself from believing them? I feel that is the only option I have. I have to stop believing those people and only believe people who say I'm doing good. But... how am I going to do that?

It's hard when there are so many messages about me. I know they delete them, but people complain when they do. They get mad at us for deleting the hate. But, I don't get it. Why are they mad? What they're saying is hurtful and could really do harm of left up.

I'm not even just talking about me. What if other people are going through similar things and they see how bad it is for me? What if that discourages them? I don't want that.

I don't know what to do... I never seem to. I hate that. Why can't I just get life figured out? Why?

Well, for now let's just try and focus on the present. Like Sarah said. Don't think too far ahead. Focus on the now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer doing 2 week updates. It'll be random as I'm finding myself more stressed out at trying to work with a deadline.
> 
> Also, I am planning to potentially change the chapter names to actual names


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I got stuck on how to progress this story for a bit
> 
> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

A few days had gone by since my little adventure. Thankfully, I was allowed to be the interpreter for our song. I don't have to worry about learning how to dance to it right now. I just need to learn the lyrics and then learn the timing.

Currently, Chika and Riko were hanging out with me. We were at Chika's house. Chika was in charge of teaching me the song. Riko was supervision for us. I don't exactly blame them for not trusting Chika to do the job. She was pretty forgetful at times.

"_Yō? If this works out... are you considering doing that for every performance?_" Chika asked me.

I hadn't considered that. I could technically do that. But... I don't know. I want to dance with them. I want to show people I can do what they can. But at the same time, I'm scared to put myself out there like that.

"_I __don't__ know._" I replied. I really don't know if I'd do that.

"_Are you sure you really want to be in this group with us?_" Riko questioned.

I nodded, "_I want to do this._"

I really do want to be in this group. They're the only friends I've made. If I left, I know it would be too awkward around them to talk to them. They're the only support I get. They're the only ones who learned how to communicate with me.

"_Why are you __doubting__ yourself so much?_" Chika asked.

I shrugged, "_I know people will judge me harsher for messing up. I guess __that's__ why._"

"_You __shouldn't__ let them get to you. Messing up happens every now and again._" Chika pouted.

"_I know. I just __can't_ _help__ but think about it from time to time._" I replied.

We ended the discussion to continue our practice. It wasn't that hard, honestly. As long as I remember the timing, I'll be just fine. I think I can do this pretty well.

...

A few days later, it was time. I'm nervous. I can't help but be. There are a lot of people watching us. It's always nerve wracking to know that many eyes are on you. I know most will be on me as I'll stand out.

I took a deep breath. I can do this. I've practiced a lot. It's my native language. I can do this. I just have to focus.

It wasn't long after that we were called onto the stage. I went last. I stood off to the side and watched them. There was a bit of an intro to this song, so I had to wait.

Chika introduced the group and then everyone got into position. Seconds later, the song started. I can feel the vibrations very well on stage.

I watched as they danced. I knew what to look for to start signing. However, that never happened. Chika tripped and fell. Everyone paused.

The lights went off fast. I walked over to where everyone else was. Kanan and Riko were talking to Chika. She looked like she was in pain. Did she hurt herself?

After a few minutes, Kanan pulled Chika to her feet. Chika wrapped her arms around Kanan and Riko. She was holding one of her feet off the ground. I guess she hurt it when she fell. I hope it isn't too bad.

We filed off the stage. A medic was waiting in the dressing room for us. They started examining Chika's leg. She kept making pained expression whenever they touched her ankle. I'm guessing she sprained it or something.

They wrapped her ankle and then left the room. Everyone was talking. Looks like I'm not part of this conversation now.

I walked over to Chika. She tried to smile, but I could see how much pain she was in. I don't know what to do.

This is another moment where I hate that I'm deaf. No one is going to bother communicating with me right now. I just have to whatcha and guess on what all is going on. Chika can't sign right now. I can see she's trying to hold back her pain, but it isn't going very well.

I hugged her, unsure what else I could do. Chika grabbed onto me tightly. I could feel her breathing heavily. A few moment later, I registered that there were tears staining my clothes. She was crying.

I rubbed her back. I can't do much to comfort her, unfortunately. All I can do is just be here for her. That's all any of us can do right now.

I looked at the others. Most of them were talking still. Riko had moved over to be beside me. She had a helpless look on her face. I wouldn't be surprised if I do too. It hurts when you can't help someone you care about as much as you wish you could.

The medic came back with other people. They walked over to where we were and started talking. Riko was talking to them. I guess they might be asking questions.

Chika refused to let go of me. She tightened her grip. I could feel her nails digging into my skin. Is she in that much pain? Or, could she also be upset that she ruined this event? I hope not. It wasn't her fault this happened.

Eventually, they finished talking to Riko. They looked at me and then looked down at Chika. More questioned seemed to follow that. Riko unfortunately had to answer everything since I couldn't. I hate that I can't be much help right now. The only thing I can do is just let Chika cling to me and cry.

Riko turned and leaned down to say something to Chika. After a while of them talking. Well, was Chika replying? I can't see her mouth. Anyway, Chika let go of me. The people who were by us helped her stand and they left the room. I looked at Riko for answers to what was going on.

"_She has to go to the hospital for an x-ray to see what's wrong._" Riko explained, "_They had to ask a lot of questions before taking her, though._"

I frowned. I don't like this at all.

"_We can probably visit her later. Once they find out __what's__ wrong with her._" Riko signed.

That doesn't make this much better. I just wish things could actually work out for us. I messed up one of our shows by not taking care of myself. Now Chika ended up doing something to her foot. Bad luck just seems to be following us everywhere we go.

Can we really succeed like Chika thinks we will? I want to... but something just always seems to go wrong for us.

If we don't do this, I know Chika will be crushed. She has so much faith that we can win Love Live and bring in enough students to save the school. I... I honestly don't think it will happen, though.

After researching some things, I realized something. Our school won't get that many new applicants. We don't have a large population to begin with. There aren't that many kids to join our school.

The other school around... it's doing fine. No one would leave it, most likely. That makes me think our school may be closing no matter what we try and do. It sucks, but I think it's what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've noticed some chapters now have actual names. I've started changing them (except on Wattpad cause it's being a bitch) but it's hard to always find names. I'll be slowly changing them once I figure out good chapter names


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> \----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

Yō's POV:

That evening we were allowed to go visit Chika. She only had to stay in the hospital for the night, thankfully. From what I've gathered, she just sprained her ankle. I'm glad it was just that.

We couldn't all go in to see her at once. That was just too many of us. We split up into halves instead. Riko, Mari, Yoshiko, and I were currently in the room.

Chika had her foot wrapped up in bandages. There were crutches leaning on the wall. Looks like she has to use support in order to move. This means we've been set back once again.

"_How __are__ you feeling?_" I asked her.

"_I'm__ alright. As long as __I__ don't move my foot too much, it __doesn't__ hurt._" Chika replied.

"_How long will you be forced to take it easy for?_" Riko questioned.

Chika shrugged, "_They said a few months depending._"

"_What are we supposed to do without you for practice? We have that other show coming up soon._" Riko worried.

That was right. We did have another show set up. It was only a little less than a month away. We have to drop out of it, don't we?

"_Can you just do it without me?_" Chika asked.

Of course she would say that. She wouldn't want us to be set back by this at all. But, she's our leader. Don't we kind of need her to perform?

"_The dance we have __doesn't__ have a part for Yō. If __you'd__ be willing to, we __could__ tweak it and you could take Chika's place._" Mari suggested.

Me... take the center...

I... I don't know... could I really do that? I... I'm not good enough. I couldn't do that! I'd never be able to do it.

"_I can't._" I was firm. I can't do this. I can't just jump back in as the center. I can't do that.

"_If you change your mind, just let us know. __I'm__ sure we can work out something else if you __don't__ want to._" Mari was very gentle in her response.

I nodded. It's just so daunting. All eyes would be on me at some point. And... I can't sing... I'd stand out so much. I don't know if I'm ready for that big of a step yet.

Riko wrapped an arm around me shoulders. Can they tell? I wouldn't doubt I showed my feeling a bit on my face.

"_Would_ _I__ even be the right choice?_" I asked, "_I can't sing and... __it's the__ center..._"

"_I guess that is a good point._" Mari nodded, "_So, what if someone __else__ took Chika's place and you took theirs instead? Would __that__ be better for you?_"

"_Let me think about it._"

I need time to figure out if I'm ready yet. I don't know that I have the strength to dance again. I'm still... scared. I don't want to mess up again. I want to stay on tempo and do it right.

...

The next day, I visited Chika alone. She was happy to see me, as expected. It must be boring here by herself. It was when I ended up here.

"_How are you today?_" I asked.

"_Okay. They were doing tests earlier. It __wasn't__ fun._" Chika pouted.

"_I'm__ sure it wasn't._" I smiled at her.

I took a seat. I'm guessing she'll want to talk for a while.

"_How are you doing?_" Chika asked me.

I shrugged, "_I'm__ fine._"

"_Have you decided if __you'll__ dance?_"

I should've known she'd ask. I still don't know if I can do it.

"_I don't know yet._"

"_Yō, you really __shouldn't__ worry about those mean people that much._" Chika signed.

I know that. I want to tell her that, but I doubt it'll do anything. I know I shouldn't worry about what they think of me, but I do. I can't help it.

"_They really __aren't__ just __targeting__ you._" Chika added.

"_What do you mean_?" I was confused.

Yeah. I know other people get harrassed too, but that doesn't mean they aren't singling me out.

"_Have you looked at the messages recently?_" Chika questioned.

I shook my head. I don't normally look at them very often. Even before the hate started. I don't really care that much.

"_I'm__ getting some backlash for this._" Chika explained, "_So, __I_ _don't__ really think they hate you in particular. It seems they just like mocking idols who mess up._"

"_Have you seen them doing that to other groups?_" I asked.

Chika nodded, "_Yeah. It seems to be all they comment._"

So... they really aren't just targeting me because I'm deaf. They're just doing it because they like to. I... I wonder how the other people they've harrassed have managed.

"_I still don't know if __I'm__ ready to dance._" I signed, "_I don't know that __I__ can learn it fast enough._"

"_Take your time. If you __can't__ do this one, that's fine. Not __like_ _I'll__ be doing it either._" Chika smiled at me.

I smiled back. She held out her arms. I carefully hugged her. We stayed like that for a while. I don't really want to let go. I don't think she does either. But, eventually we did.

But, then Chika grabbed me and pulled me back. She kissed me on the nose and then on the lips. I kissed her back. We obviously kept it short. It's not a wise idea to make out in a hospital room. Anyone could just walk in and see us.

We both were blushing when we pulled away. Chika flashed me another smile. She always seems to have a way to cheer me up. It may take some time before she does, but in the end something she does always works for me.

"_I have to go soon._" I glanced at the time. We had practice soon.

Chika pouted, "_I wish __I__ could leave already._"

"_If you do as they say, __I'm__ sure it __won't__ be long._" I told her, before waving goodbye and leaving.

I made my way to practice. This will be interesting. It's our first time not having Chika for it. I hope this goes well.

They'll probably be expecting my answer. Am I willing to try? I mean... I could. If I can't do it in the end, I don't think it'll matter. At least, I don't think me not doing it would ruin the dance.

So, I guess I'll give it a shot. It had been decided yesterday night that we were going to have Riko as out center to fill on for Chika. Riko didn't want to at first, but eventually she agreed to it.

I hope she doesn't mind doing it. We haven't had anyone but Chika be the center so far. Maybe it is time we change that? I know other idol groups do that, so why shouldn't we? Maybe it could boost our popularity a bit?

It didn't take long before I was at practice. I told them I'd be willing to try and learn the dance, but also stated clearly I wasn't sure if I could learn it in time. They were all fine with that.

So, looks like I'm going back to how it used to be. I'll be dancing again. I... I still sometimes wish I could sing as well. But... I don't know I'll ever feel confident enough in that. I never have been even when I could talk pretty well.


	26. Chapter 26

"_Italicized_" = Signed

"Regular" = Spoken

_Italicized _= Yō typing

**Bold** = Someone else typing

\----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

...

Yō's POV:

The next day, Chika was finally able to go home. The moment I could, I went to visit her. She was thrilled to see me.

It seems she's confined to her bed. She has crutches and her foot is wrapped still. Her mom answered the door for me.

"_How are you doing?_" I asked.

"_I'm okay. If I move my foot in a wrong way it really hurts still. I'm hoping at least that much will stop soon._" Chika pouted.

"_Yeah. I hope so too._" I nodded.

"_So, how are things going with practice?_" Chika asked.

It was only a matter of time before she asked. I knew that much.

"_It's been going well. Riko seems a little unsure of herself as the center, but she's doing well. __I'm__ still really shaky with my part, __but_ _I'm__ slowly getting there._" I told her.

"_Do you think __you'll__ be ready by the time we have to perform?_" Chika questioned.

That was definitely a worry I had. I feel the others had it as well. Am I making enough progress to be able to confidently perform when the time comes? Or... will it not be enough? I don't know.

I can't push myself. They won't let me to begin with. I really don't want to repeat what happened the last time I tried to work harder. I have to work at the pace everyone else is, whether or not I like it.

"_I'm__ worried __I_ _won't__ be._" I admitted.

"_If we have to __drop__ out of this performance, then so be it. It's only one out of how many we can do._" Chika shrugged.

"_And yet before you were determined to do every show you could get._" I teased as I took a seat beside her on the bed.

"_I want to save our school. I do. But, __I__ was only __thinking__ of that. I __didn't__ take into consideration __everyone's__ feelings. Now __I__ am. The school comes last compared to everyone in Aqours. If we __can't__ save it... then __I__ guess __I'll__ just have __to__ live with it. I __won't__ put anyone at risk doing it. Not anymore._" Chika explained.

Wow. She's really matured since this first started. I'm really impressed. She's grown a lot. I wish... I could say the same for me. Sure, I've regained my confidence to dance again, but I don't think it's that big.

"_If we can't save our school, what will you do?_"

Chika didn't answer me. I guess she doesn't have that answer. She's still counting on us managing to save it. But... she really should think about what will happen if we can't. Time is slowly running out, after all.

"_I __don't__ know..._"

"_I know you __don't__ want to think about it, but you should try to be ready to accept that fate if it ends up happening._" I told her with a frown. I hope we can save the school too. But, I'm also prepared to face defeat.

"_I know... but it's hard..._" Chika sighed.

"_I bet it is. So, you focus on getting better so we can get back on track, okay?_" I smiled at her as I held her hands in my own.

Chika returned the smile, "_Of course. __I'll_ _make__ sure to do what __I__ was told._"

We both stared at each other for a while. A silent message seemed to be passed between us, seeing as we both moved closer. I guess maybe there is some truth to telepathy existing.

We leaned closer. Chika cupped my cheeks with her hands and pulled me to her. We kissed. I don't know for how long, but when we pulled away, we were both out of breath.

That felt amazing. Every time we kiss it always makes me feel this way. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. I... I kind of want more...

I pushed Chika down onto her back and kissed her again. She kissed me back with the same intensity. She pulled her closer to her.

Then, she suddenly stopped and pushed me off. She was staring with wide eyes at the door to her room. I followed her gaze. Oh... it seems Riko came to check on her as well...

Riko was frozen in place, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She tried to speak, but I don't think anything was coming out. She seems to be in quite a bit of shock. Oops. I guess this wasn't the best place to make out right now.

Chika sat up and started talking. I silently fixed myself into a proper sitting position. I watched as they exchanged some words between them. I wonder what exactly they're talking about?

"_I'm__ sorry __I__ interrupted you guys..._" Riko finally started signing, "_But, __it's__ time to go to practice. We said we'd go together._"

Oh... right. I didn't realize it was that time already. I awkwardly walked over to where she stood. We said goodbye to Chika and headed out of the house.

We didn't talk at all during the walk. Not that I was surprised. That was... probably not what she was expecting to find when she came to get me.

"_Sorry about that._" I signed, "_I lost track of time..._"

"_I __should've__ knocked first. I just opened the door._" Riko flushed red.

"_Haven't you done anything like that with Hanamaru?_" I asked curiously.

Riko looked away from me. She nodded after a few moments.

"_Not __like__ that, though. Just a few kisses here and there._" Riko added.

"_Well, hopefully that um... __doesn't__ happen again..._" I bet I'm red as well. That was embarrassing.

We fell back into the silence that we had been in. I don't know what else to talk about. It's already awkward as hell. I don't want to make this worse.

Neither of us were very focused during practice. Riko kept messing up in places she never had before. I also found myself forgetting parts that I had been doing perfectly fine days before.

I think everyone can tell something happened between us. I just hope they don't think we fought or anything. Hopefully tomorrow everything will be back to normal for us.

...

When practice finally ended, I left quickly. I don't need anyone questioning me.

I made my way back to Chika's house. I want to check on her one last time today. So, I walked inside. She was in her room, fast asleep on her bed. I smiled as I carefully sat down.

Chika's mouth moved. I suppose she might be sleep talking. Well, anyway, I think I'll lay down with her. It wouldn't hurt, right?

It seemed I woke her by doing that, though. She sleepily blinked up at me. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Chika returned the smile as she nuzzled closer to me.

I don't mind this at all. I enjoy these moments a lot. It doesn't matter what we're doing. As long as I'm with Chika, I'm happy with whatever we're doing.

Chika reached an arm around me and pulled me closer to her. She buried her face into my shirt. She's adorable.

"_You're__ really tired_." I stated.

It seems a bit strange. It's not that late yet. Why is she so tired already?

"_New medicine..._" Chika sloppily signed.

Ah. Must be a side effect of it. Well, it doesn't bother me if she just wants to sleep. I smiled and pulled her even closer to me. I could soon feel her breathing even out. Looks like she fell asleep already.

I brushed some hair out of her face. She looks so cute when she's like this. I'm lucky to have such an adorable girlfriend.

I kissed her on the forehead, before deciding I might take a nap as well. Practice was tougher than normal. Doesn't help when you're constantly messing up cause you aren't focused enough. I think some rest might be nice right about now.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Italicized_" = Signed

"Regular" = Spoken

_Italicized _= Yō typing

**Bold** = Someone else typing

\----- = A spoken word Yō can't understand (or at least not lip read)

...

Yō's POV:

It was finally time. We had our performance tonight. I'm nervous. Well, I guess scared would be a better word for it. I can't stop thinking about messing up again. I thought I got over all of that, but I guess I didn't entirely.

Chika had come to see us. She was backstage with us. She was getting better every day. She told us that soon she would be off her crutches and be able to walk by herself again. But, she still couldn't dance for a while yet.

We were all getting changed into our outfits. It wasn't too long until it started. We were in the middle of the acts, so we had some time but it was best to get changed now than to rush later on.

Chika was currently helping me tie my outfit together. She doesn't seem too sad about having to miss this show. She seems more than happy to just help out all of us.

I wonder if she is upset she can't perform. She could just be hiding it from us. But, she does seem content to sit back right now. She just finished up helping me.

"_Are you nervous?_" Chika asked.

I nodded, "_Yeah. It's pretty full out there._"

"_I'm sure you'll do just fine._" Chika smiled at me, "_You know the dance. It'll be fine._"

I'm still nervous. I know I should be fine. We've spent a lot of time practicing for this. I'll be fine, won't I?

"_You got this, Yō._" Chika stated.

I hope I do...

...

Before we knew it, it was our time to go out on stage. I hope I can do this right. I can do this. I know I can. I can't let Chika down. I'll do it perfectly. I'll stay on tempo with everyone. I'll do this.

We all took our positions on the stage. The light turned on.

That's... a lot of people. I can't even see an empty seat anywhere. I didn't think that many people would come here. Is this event really that popular?

I don't have time to think on that right now. We have to perform. Let's hope I can do this.

It was pretty easy, actually. I guess muscle memory was helping me a lot. It was quite natural to do this. Nothing felt awkward like it had before. I actually feel confident about this dance.

It soon ended. I can't tell how the audience is reaching to us. It's too dark to make them out. Only the stage had the light on. I can only hope that they're cheering for us.

We all quietly walked off the stage after bowing. Chika was waiting eagerly back in the dressing room. She was smiling and seemed pretty excited overall.

"_You guys did awesome!_"

I hope we did. This is a pretty major event from the looks of it. It could potentially boost us up in ranking quite a lot. That would be really nice.

We have to wait for a while, though. There's still quite a few other performances that have to go. We'll be waiting for the results for quite a while.

For now, we can just relax. Chika was handing us all water bottles. Everyone was starting to find somewhere to sit. Most of them seemed to be watching the TV to see the other performances.

I took a seat beside Chika. She smiled at me and handed me a water bottle.

"_Thanks._" I accepted it.

"_You were really good._" Chika signed.

"_It definitely felt different from how it was last time._" I explained.

"_So... are you gonna dance with us again?_" Chika asked.

Will I? I mean, it was a better experience this time. I felt a lot more confident in myself. I do feel like I can handle it again, but... I still am finding myself hesitating. I don't know why. Everything is finally working out, so why do I pull back?

"_Yeah. I think I'll do it again._"

Better just agree before I talk myself out of it. I know I can do this if I try. I did fine today, after all. I can do this again.

Chika seemed happy about that. They all seemed happy when I agreed to try and dance again. Well, I guess I can't blame them after everything that has happened.

...

It was getting late now. We had all left the venue about an hour ago. We were currently at a cafe. We were just waiting for the results to be posted. Everyone was nervous.

We all wanted to get a good ranking on this. It would really help us in this... adventure? It would also help us prove that we were trying. There are still people who don't like us.

Chika tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her. She held out her phone. Did they post the results?

I glanced over the screen. It was the results page. I looked for our name. We were in the top 10. That was pretty good. We got rank 9. That's a lot better than I honestly thought we would get.

Everyone was really happy. This just sucks a bit. They aren't using sign language right now. I can't understand what any of them are talking about.

We spent a little longer at the cafe, before we had to leave as it was closing now. We were walking back to the hotel we had been given rooms at. Once again, Chika and Riko were talking to me using sign language, but no one else was.

It makes me feel a bit left out. I mean, I get it. They aren't directly talking to me, so they don't need to sign right now. I just wish they would. That way if I wanted to join in, I could. Everyone else could, but not me.

Maybe I'll mention it at some point. But, not tonight. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed. I'm pretty sure we all want to.

With Chika using crutches, we had to go a bit slower. It was taking us ages to get to the hotel. No one would ever mention it.

We soon made it to the hotel. We were given three rooms to use. We split up by year for the rooms. It was the easiest thing to do.

Chika, Riko, and I entered our room. Chika promptly sat down on the bed. She set her crutches to the side and then laid doen on the bed. Guess she's ready to go to bed already.

Riko rolled her eyes. She sat down on the other bed in the room. There are only two beds. That isn't a bother for us, but will it be for anyone else? Thinking about it... no. It shouldn't be.

I took laid down next to Chika. She smiled and hugged me. I kissed her on the forehead.

Today had actually gone really well. Maybe we do have a chance at saving the school. I didn't really think we did at first, but just maybe we can. I hope so, but only time will tell.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Italicized” = Signed
> 
> “Regular” = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing

Yō’s POV:

Chika had finally gotten cleared to be able to perform with us again. It had been a long wait. Everyone was glad that she finally was back with us. We hadn’t really done too much without her. There were a few small competitions here and there, but that was it. We didn’t want to release any new videos without her able to be in them.

It was slowly drawing closer to the end of our time. We didn’t have too much longer until we had to get 100 students to apply. I think it’s only three months away now. It’s obvious we are all starting to feel the strain from it. It’s hard to not think about it when it is just around the corner.

The last time we checked, there were only about 50 applications. Our school was still set to shut down after this year. And there wasn’t much else we could do about it. How on earth could we get 50 more students to apply in three months? Look at how long it had taken us just to get 50. It’s looking bad for all of us.

We had decided to try and push out a few new dance videos and stuff. Hopefully it could give us an increase in exposure. Now that Chika was back in action, we all were working even harder for this.

Today was another day of practice. We had started work on the song and dance we wanted to do at Love Live. While it would be something after the applications closed, we couldn’t forget about it. It was a pretty big event. And, if we managed to get to 100 students, we needed something to show for it.

That being said, trying to work on that while also working on other stuff was starting to stress everyone out. We had a lot on our schedules every single day. We barely had any free time anymore. It was tough. But, no one was complaining. We knew we needed to do this if we wanted any chance at reaching our goal.

Right now, we were doing partner work. We were running through the chorus parts that were the same for everyone. It was easiest to do it in pairs of three. One person would dance and the others would look out for mistakes and point them out so it could be corrected. It had been working out for us this far.

Currently, Riko was the one dancing. We had split into years. I’m not very good at helping. Sure, if she does the dance moves wrong, I can tell her that, but if it’s the timing, there’s no way I can figure that out. That’s all on Chika to do.

“_Yō? You ready to try it?_” Chika asked me.

Looks like a Riko is done. Guess I’m up next. I nodded and swapped places with Riko. This still feels a bit awkward. I always feel really stiff and clumsy even though I’m not. Well, that’s what I’m told. I guess it’s the worry since I can’t hear the music.

...

Two hours later, we were done for the day. We were all chilling at a cafe. We normally would go here after practice to unwind. Everyone was happily chatting away. Chika was busy looking at something on her phone. No one else had struck up a conversation with me. And, they weren’t signing again.

I had even started wearing my implants again, but it really didn’t do much. I could hear some stuff, but trying to process what exactly they were saying was hard. I wish I was good at lip reading like I used to be.

Chika tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her. She held out her phone. I looked at the screen. It was a conversation between her and someone else. Looks like we got chosen for a pretty big event. It was almost like a preliminary for Love Live. Most groups that went to it first went to this event.

“_When is it?_” I asked.

“_Next weekend_.” Chika replied.

My eyes widened, “_That soon?_”

Chika nodded, “_A group just dropped out so they needed a replacement. We were next on the list_.”

So, we were one group short from getting chosen to begin with. That’s really good. But, it’s so soon now because of this. Can we manage? Even if we do an old song, would we be able to? We’ve been putting so much effort into other things that trying to throw another song in at practice would be tough.

“_Do you think we can do it?_” I questioned, “_It’s a little too soon._”

Chika shrugged, “_Why don’t we see?_”

With that, she started calling for everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking at her, she started explaining everything. At least she was nice enough to use sign language even though I already knew this stuff now. It got the others to communicate in it, thankfully.

“_We would have to cut something out of practice to fit a song in_.” Dia stated.

“_Can we manage to do that?_”

“_This is a really big event. We should try to attend it if we can_.”

“_We need this. It could really help boost our ranking and everything_.”

It seemed like everyone was in favor of trying our hardests to fit it in. They continued discussing what exactly they could change in our practice schedules to fit another song practice. It was taking a long time. I didn’t realize it would be this complicated to do.

I guess everything is important at this point in the game. We need to do as much as we can to get people to see us. Obviously, we still have to moderate our posting. If we shove too much out, it would make people think we were extremely desperate. We have to keep our posts minimal, but still enough. That was already tough to do by itself.

After a bit longer of discussion, we came to a conclusion. We had been planning to try and make a small video, but we would scrap that idea and use that time for refreshing our memory on an older song. Now, we just had to figure out what we wanted that song to be.

I really hope this works out. It would really help us. This is one of the biggest events outside of Love Live. Almost all the groups that attend it do get pretty popular. I hope we can get the same outcome from it.

But, that means putting in a lot of work. Hopefully after this event we could maybe find some time to take a break. Maybe even after the event we could spend an extra day or two in the town and just relax? That might be something to think about. It would probably do us all good to take a small break.

So, competition, here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school tomorrow so I don't know how often I'll get stuff out. I don't have many classes so hopefully I still have a lot of free time


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Italicized” = Signed
> 
> “Regular” = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Yō typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing

Yō’s POV:

We had been working a lot to try and get ready for this competition. Before we knew it, it was upon us. We had just checked into the place. They wanted us to all arrive quite early for some reason. So, now we were just lazing about and waiting.

A certain two people came over to see us. Looks like Saint Snow was chosen for this event as well. They’re lucky that they got on the list already. At least, I’m assuming they weren’t also a backup group.

They were talking to the others. I was just awkwardly watching. This is the hardest part about all these competitions. None of the other groups know sign language. I can’t communicate with anyone else effectively. Using my phone takes a while and it deters most from wanting to talk to me. It sucks.

It seems like they’ll be hanging out with us for a while. They both sat down with us. Sarah was talking with Chika. It looks like Leah’s ended up talking to the first years.

I don’t know what to do. It feels a little awkward. Everyone else was occupied with other people. I was all alone. No one seems to want to talk to me right now. I still wonder if they really like that I’m here with them.

Chika tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her. What does she want? Chika nodded to Sarah. I’m guessing she wants to talk to me then.

“_How are you doing?_”

I was frozen in shock. She… she had signed… That meant she’s been learning. But why? Why is she bothering? It’s not like we’d even see each other much. But, it made me feel happy. She was trying to communicate better with me.

“_I’m alright. You’ve been learning to sign?_” I still couldn’t really believe this was happening. It felt like a dream. No one outside of Aqours has ever signed to me before.

Sarah nodded, “_I figured we would meet again so it might be a good idea to learn sign language._”

It’s so strange. I don’t know how to react. I’ve never considered this happening before. I don’t know what to respond with. I want to tell her I’m really happy she’d do that, but I don’t know how to phrase it. I’m worried I’ll mess this up and sign something that she takes the wrong way.

“_But why bother? No one else makes any effort to do it._”

Chika pouted at me now, “_You should stop thinking about the negatives! Think about the positive stuff._”

“_Half the time you guys don’t sign unless you’re talking to me or as a group. Why shouldn’t I think negatively?_” I shot back. This probably wasn’t the right time to argue about it, though.

Chika frowned, “_Why didn’t you mention it sooner then? We could’ve easily fixed that._”

“_Why should I have had to? I expected I’d get included already._” I shot back again, a bit more aggressively than I want to admit.

Sarah interrupted our fight, “_Calm down. This isn’t something that needs fighting to solve. Talking it out… calmly… is better._”

She hesitated when signing ‘calmly’. I guess there’s some words she wishes she knew. It’s to be expected. She probably learned it all online. Not like the others didn’t mainly do that either.

I stood up, “_I’m going to take a walk._”

I didn’t wait for a reply and walked out of the room. I need to cool off. I… guess I might’ve gotten a little too worked up back there. But, I don’t think you can blame me. It’s really frustrating to have to constantly remind them to include me. Maybe this group would be better without me.

What am I saying. They’ve always tried to be really supportive. They haven’t done anything malicious to me. Everything was done accidentally. At least, I hope it all was. They don’t seem like they don’t want me in the group. I’m just overthinking things again. Seems to be something I’m really good at.

Well, I should probably head back to them. I don’t want them to get worried about me at all. Whenever I make them worried it doesn’t seem to ever end very well. I should avoid it.

So, I made my way back to the room. No one else seemed to have even noticed me leaving. Or maybe they didn’t care that much. Chika was staring at me now. I made my way back over.

“_I’m sorry, Yō. I really am. I’ll tell everyone and we’ll make things better, okay?_” Chika signed.

She’s blaming herself for this. It wouldn’t be the first time. It’s not her fault. It’s honestly mine for not speaking up sooner. I just silently accepted it and let the feeling fester for too long. I’m at fault completely here.

“_It’s okay. It’s my fault for not addressing it sooner._” I replied.

She was about to reply but stopped. Oh, one of the staff came into the room. They’re talking to everyone here. Are we getting assigned our rooms? I’m guessing that’s what it is. Or, maybe they’re just welcoming everyone to the event. I can’t tell.

Once they finished I looked back at Chika. She has to interpret what they just told everyone for me.

“_They’re starting to assign rooms. They are calling groups to follow them. We just have to wait until they say our name._” Chika explained to me.

I see. There are quite a few groups here. They have it pretty packed. It’s nice to have more space now that less people are in the room. I wonder how long it’ll be until we get called.

Until then, we talked. Sarah was trying to keep up, but it was obvious it was very much a struggle for her. I was doing my best to go slower and use more basic signs, but there was only so much I could do. It also doesn’t help that I learn more emotional based signs while they’re learning from structure. It makes it a bit hard for them to always understand what I’m telling them.

It took a while, but Saint Snow was called. Sarah left to meet back up with Leah and they left. I hope Aqours gets called soon. I’m kind of ready to get this moving now. We’ve been here for a while doing nothing. I just want to get up and moving again.

Thankfully, the next time a staff member came in, we got to follow them. We were led to a changing room. The bags with our costumes in them were opened up and we started getting dressed. I don’t think any of us are sure how much time in advance they’ll call us for our act.

Riko came over to join me and Chika. We were helping each other get our outfits on. It wouldn’t be impossible to do it all ourselves, but it’s definitely easier having someone else help with a few spots. Especially the back. Straightening the outfits out after putting them on is harder than it looks. Especially when they’re in bags for most of the day.

“_Are you nervous?_” Riko asked, though it seemed to be directed more toward Chika.

Chika shrugged. I’m pretty sure all of us here are nervous. This is the biggest event we’ve done yet. It’s only natural we would be. This could really make or break us. We need to do well. This could be our only chance to save our school.

“_There are a lot of really popular groups here. It’s kind of intimidating._” I signed.

“_Yeah… it feels like we don’t really belong next to them yet._” Riko agreed.

“_Do you think they like us? I know at the start a lot of groups already didn’t like us for being accessible. And now with Yō I honestly think we might have more enemies than friends here._” Chika told us.

Right… it isn’t only regular fans of idols that didn’t like Aqours. Other groups also hated on them for being different. I wonder if that’s changed at all. I’ve noticed we haven’t gotten as many rude messages that I’ve seen. It seems people are finally leaving us alone. Maybe the other groups actually have respect for us now?

“_It did seem like none of the other groups would even look at us._” Riko signed.

Really? I wasn’t paying attention to the other groups. I didn’t really care that much about them. They weren’t seeming to be interested in us? Or did they seem to be purposefully avoiding us? I’m not sure if we’ll get that answer or not.

“_Maybe after we perform they’ll see that we’re just as good as they are._” Chika was hopeful.

“_It’ll take more than just one performance to change their views._” I pointed out.

People didn’t change very easily. Just one piece of evidence wouldn’t be enough. We’d have to do a lot more. And they’d be more prone to looking down on us at the slightest mess up.

“_I guess you have a point._” Chika agreed, “_So then we have to get into Love Live and show them just who we are!_”

I couldn’t help but smile slightly. Her attitude is kind of relieving at times. Having her always trying to cheer everyone up and look on the positive side was helpful. I honestly don’t know if the group would be the same without that part of her.

“_Hopefully._”

...

Half-an-hour later, we were finally on. Our dance went off without any issues. I think we did really well. The audience seemed to really like us. The penlights were definitely plentiful at this concert. I hope that means we did a good job.

We met back at the changing room. There were still quite a few more performances to go. After we changed back into our regular outfits we went to watch the others perform. I still feel like we aren’t as skilled as the other groups here. But, maybe we can make up for it with our energy?

I’m pretty good at facial expressions. These other performers don’t seem to be that enthusiastic. They seem more mature and honestly stuck up. Like they knew they would make it and it wasn’t a big deal. I don’t like people like that.

Saint Snow took the stage. They still have that more mature look, but they do have more excitement to them. I don’t mind them. I actually quite like them.

But, unfortunately this performance didn’t go well for them. Only a little ways in, they messed up. It ended with them tripping over each other. Yikes. That wasn’t good. Though, they don’t seem hurt. That’s at least a good thing.

The lights turned off on the stage. Yeah, you don’t get a second chance at these things. Unfortunately. It would be nice if they were a bit more lenient. Things happen after all.

“_I wonder what happened?_” Chika signed.

Yeah. They… don’t seem like the type to just mess up like that. And I did kind of pick up on some kind of stress. I don’t know what they were stressing about, but I don’t think it was about the dance.

“_Maybe we could go talk to them?_” Kanan suggested.

“_I don’t see why not._”

“_Yeah. Why don’t we go see them?_”

It seems like everyone was in agreement. But, when we arrived, they were already gone. All their stuff was gone from the room. Another group walking by informed up they had left already. I wonder what’s up with them. It seems a bit weird for that to upset them so much.

I wonder if we’ll find out.


End file.
